30 Days: Kanata and Miyu
by iamselena
Summary: Thirty days, thirty themes for Kanata and Miyu. This one is for the Daa! Daa! Daa! writers and fans. ::Theme #1: soft and sweet. It was apparent to a third party that their relationship was true and real::
1. I'm Going Home

**Title:** I'm Going Home

**Author:** cHocoLatefUdgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #15: a new beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their own will. _(Cough)_

**Warning:** minimal swearing

**Summary:** It was a dark and stormy night…

The subtle change in weather had Kanata stop writing and had him looking out of his window. Heiomachi was experiencing rain and stormy clouds and beating winds, which is responsible for the suspension of classes in the town. It wasn't the weather that had Kanata looking outside the window, as if he was trying to find something. But the feeling that he's got somehow perked him up a bit. Clamped down in the house since yesterday, he felt really down in the dumps, specially when he had got nothing to do.

Especially when he's all alone in a big, lonely temple.

The thunder crashed and the lights where blinking on and off, prompting Kanata to find matches and a candle in case of an unexpected, but extremely hated, blackout. Outside the temple, trees, leaves and bits and pieces of wood and branches littered the streets, water sloshing down the road, taking everything that blocks their path with them. The wind continued to howl, nearly blowing roofs in the process. But despite the condition of the weather, a figure huddled in a rather large coat stood outside of the temple, contemplating whether going inside was the right thing to do.

-

"Damn!" Kanata mumbled under his warm breath, as the lights went off in a blink of an eye, making him drop the candle on the floor, darkness did nothing but engulf him in the kitchen. He knelt down on his knees and groped around, trying to feel the candlestick. But instead he came in sharp contact with a drawer or something of the sort. "Ouch! What the hell--?" He muttered an undistinguishable curse, and with a push, he stood up again, touching his knee where he most probably got a bruise.

Lightning flashed for a few seconds, lighting Kanata's surroundings in an instant. He fumbled for the kitchen counter, needing something to support him as he stood. But as the lightning flashed again, he got the shock of his life when a shadow appeared at the window.

It was a dark figure peering through the window.

"Hey! Who--?" Then suddenly as if it vanished out of thin air, the silhouette disappeared. It made Kanata stop and think if it was his imagination, playing around with his overworking, tired brain. Then he heard a distinct sound: the doorbell.

Struggling towards the front door, Kanata limped a bit as he felt pain at his aching knee, while the doorbell continued to peal. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Kanata called out, hurrying. But by the time he got to the door, the sound had stop and no one was standing on the front door.

He frowned at the muddy footsteps that were left on the mat, instantly deciding that the caller was man, because of the big shoe track. He looked around curiously, guardedly, making a mental note of cleaning out the yard once the wind and rain ceased. He went back inside, not hearing the whimper of someone out in the yard.

-

It was three in the morning when Kanata heard the crash. He instantly stood up, shrugged on his robe, grabbed a baseball bat for protection, and proceeded out into the yard. Clumps of bushes, leaves and twigs were scattered everywhere, making it hard for Kanata to step around. The sky was still as dark as ever, and the clouds were still hanging on top of him. He felt droplets of rain fell on his face as the wind blew; it felt cool on his heated skin.

His surroundings were still dark, and his clutched on the baseball handle grew tighter, and a lump grew on his throat in fear. But as the fear suddenly appeared, it went away when he saw the figure from before huddled in the corner of the temple. The spade fell on top of bits and pieces of glass, from the glass window he took down weeks ago when he changed it. Although the face of his unexpected guest was shadowed, Kanata could see that person was shivering. He moved tentatively closer at the person, though he wasn't letting his guard down.

But to his surprise, the person wasn't a he, but a she. Her hair was long and it shone, a bit like the color yellow…

Kanata's heart constricted when his memory went to the blonde who left him, but he wasn't going there. Oh, no. He got over her… well, he thought so.

Kanata cleared his throat. "Ahem, excuse me?"

The girl didn't seem to hear him, but went on shivering. Kanata heard a moan come from her, and he instinctively reached out and placed his cool hand against her forehead.

She was burning up.

"Ma'am, I need to take you back to the temple," Kanata said urgently, throwing his bat and caution to the blowing wind. "You're sick and we need to get you into warm clothes. I—"

"Kanata." The name dropped from the woman's lips like a bomb, freezing Kanata into a shocked statue. How did she know his name? His heart beating fast, he lifted the semi-unconscious body into his arms, and with a gust of wind, her hat flew off and revealed the face of an angel.

Kanata felt warm and cold at the same time as the sight before him was finally unveiled.

Miyu.

"What the hell--?" he sputtered.

He didn't seemed too surprised that it was her, the girl who left him to be with her parents. The girl who managed to penetrate his soul and went away, taking a part of him with her. The girl, who had caught his love, although never realizing it from the start, his fault because he never treated her the way she was supposed to be treated.

Now, concentrating on making Miyu feel better, he charged up into the temple, carrying her into the living room. Gingerly, laying her down on the sofa, Kanata went to his room, grabbed a few essentials and ran down back. He lit the fireplace and pulled the sofa closer to it, and inspected Miyu.

She was still gorgeous as ever, her golden locks spread across the pillow, flowing over her shoulders like a golden river. Her eyes are closed, but he was sure that they were still the same emerald-green, those are the eyes he could stare in forever and drown himself in their emotion. Her cheeks were flushed; most likely because of the fever she has…

Then it hit him like a punch in the gut.

He has to get her wet clothes off her…

Kanata swallowed with difficulty, afraid and embarrassed at the same time. How was he supposed to change her wet clothes and not embarrass each other? He was sure Miyu would be mortified when she realized that he had seen her naked, but the prospect of her going into deeper illness made him afraid. After a few nerve-racking moments, he decided against his instincts not to.

He prayed she wouldn't kill him after this incident.

He went back to his room, brought a rather large shirt for Miyu and thin shorts and socks, and made his way back to the living room. The fact that she hadn't move, not even an inch, scared him. He checked her breathing, and noticed that they were fast and she seemed gasping. She was perspiring immensely, her eyebrows scrunched up in the middle. Kanata slowly grasped the end of her shirt and whispered, "Miyu, tell me it's okay. I need your help so please, honey, give me your consent."

Miyu just moaned and Kanata tugged the shirt off and immediately placed his shirt on her, tackling her jeans next. He blushed but tried and successfully got the jeans off her, maneuvering the shorts over her slim legs. By the end of that ordeal, Kanata was blushing like a tomato, unable to get rid of the images of perfect skin…

Bad Kanata, he thought, patting his cheek. Miyu is still sick and you're not thinking about her own health? After wiping off the perspiration tickling down her face, he grabbed the blanket and tucked it around her slender body, praying that her shivers would just go away. He placed the wet towel on her head, anticipating and hoping that she'll be okay.

What the hell was she doing outside at this weather, anyway? And why isn't she in America? Wasn't she happy there? Kanata stroked Miyu's soft cheek, noting the way she stopped shivering convulsively. He sighed in relief and scooted her a little to make room…

His warm body was pressed against hers, and he lifted Miyu's hand and kissed lightly. Maybe just this once, he will be able to hold her like this. Just this once. For a few memorable moments, while the light from the fireplace cast them an orange glow and the storm rants on…

-

Miyu felt warm. Very warm. But it wasn't the kind of warmth that was very uncomfortable. It was… different. Her memory was hazy. All she could remember was that she was trying to find the Saionji Temple, the only place where she knows she is safe. But no one answered the door, and so she tried to seek refuge in the backyard and collapsed.

Then the voice…

Miyu felt comforted as warm, caring hands caressed her, and she slept comfortably for the first time in three years. Ever since she decided to run away. Run away from something she couldn't handle entirely. She felt something weighing her down, and for a moment, she thought she was kidnapped. She peeked at the arm wrapped just below her breast and smiled.

Kanata's mussed hair made her want to run her fingers through it, his eyelashes resting softly on soft skin—

Wait!

Miyu's eyes widened considerably at the boy in front of her. Kanata? She rubbed her eye with one free hand but the vision didn't go away. He was still there, closer than ever. Her heart skipped a beat, relishing the way he held her close, the way he took care of her last night. No doubt that it was Kanata.

Then he stirred. Miyu panicked at the prospect of seeing him like this, a needy girl who had escaped and returned again. Kanata shifted his arm from her stomach and opened his eyes, yawning. He glanced at her and a soft smile was slowly painted on his lips.

"Hey," he said, stroking the hair away from her forehead to clear her vision. He always wants to see her eyes; those emerald eyes that pierced him like a knife in his soul. "You okay?" He checked her temperature and was relieved when she wasn't as hot as before.

She nodded, speechless. She was surprised he wasn't bombarding her with questions as to why she was here. She looked down, avoiding his penetrating gaze, scared at what she might blurt out.

"Miyu."

She didn't look up, knowing he was now about to ask questions, questions that she couldn't answer. Questions she didn't want to answer.

Kanata tugged her a bit, so that she sat up, her blonde hair falling at her side. She looked… forlorn, he inspected. What happened to her? "Miyu?"

"Yes?" she answered, her voice small.

"Why don't you take a hot bath while I prepare breakfast, okay?" Kanata stood up and gathered the basin and towel he placed at the floor, deciding to question her later. He was sure she was exhausted, and he'd wait until she replenished her energy. "I'm sure you'll feel better in no time."

Miyu nodded and quietly tested if she could stand up. While Kanata gathered her clothes, Miyu enfolded him in a loose hug. "Thanks for caring," she whispered in his ear, tears gathering in her eyes. She felt useless, as if she was just a spare tire.

She went into the bathroom and dropped her clothes, and stepped in the warm tub. It was filled with bubbles and Miyu felt a wave of affection for Kanata. How could she be so lucky to have a friend like him?

Yeah, she thought miserably, just a friend.

-

In the coziness of the kitchen, Kanata was stirring a pot of soup for Miyu, and some warm toast. The weather was the same as last night, except the rain fell harder and the wind grew stronger. The storm, the weatherman at the news channel Kanata always watched says, was nearing Heiomachi and they should be prepared just in case blackouts occur again. But Kanata wasn't paying attention to the news. He was more concerned for Miyu.

Before his thoughts could go into deeper matters, a noise alerted Kanata in the doorway. He glanced slightly at her, and then his eyes moved away, his cheeks a bit flushed. Miyu was wearing a robe—his robe, he corrected himself, that fits her too snugly. The sash pulled tightly around her waist accented her curves, and her blonde hair tumbling around hair just made her look more like a… a… a goddess in disguise.

"Sit down," Kanata said lightly, although his insides were doing cartwheels and his heart beating fast. "I hope you like my soup. It's been a while since I made it."

Miyu sat, her face down, not even daring to look at Kanata. When Kanata had served her, he sat down opposite her, ready to begin the battle of a lifetime. "Okay, Miyu," he began cautiously, noting the way she flinched under his voice. "…what the heck are you doing here?"

Miyu kept silent until the last possible moment, only answering when she heard Kanata shifting in his seat. "I left America."

"Okay," Kanata grounded out irritably. "That's obvious enough!" He heaved a sigh, chagrined by his tone. She was going through a hard time, and he was supposed to be nice to her.

The obviously distressed girl before him gave another flinch, making him feel more ashamed of himself. "Sorry," he muttered, dragging his spoon across his bowl, looking at the ripples made on his soup. "But can you please answer the question, Miyu? I feel stupid talking to you and not receiving a decent answer in return."

That did it. Miyu took a deep breath and whispered, as if someone might hear her, "I ran away."

A pause filled the cold air.

"But why?" The question came out quietly, simply.

Tears threatened her eyes, but she tried to hold them off. "Be-because… it wasn't home." She gave hiccup, and the events came flashing through her mind like a nightmare. Sirens wailing… his frigid eyes… his heartless smile… it all came rushing to her and she let out a sob. "I'm sorry I came here," she suddenly cried out, the tears spilling down fast on her cheek, leaving tear marks. "But I was scared! I was scared, Kanata! I thought I was going to die!" She began to cry uncontrollably.

Seeing her in that state made Kanata want to punch something. Feeling reluctant at what he was about to do, he stood up and curved an arm around Miyu's shoulder, pulling her into an embrace. "You know," he said in hushed tones, stroking the back of her hair. "it's better to let it all out than bottle it up, Miyu. I think it'll help a lot of you shed some light in the situation." He pulled back slightly, wanting some eye contact. His insides turned around as his eyes met her bruised ones. She obviously went through a hard time, and he wanted to take it all away and make her forget. But before he does any of those things, he had to know. "I'm your friend, Miyu—" he closed his eyes and opened it again, "—and I really want to help. Please, can you tell me what happened?"

Friend.

Miyu dried her tears, sniffling a bit. She gave another hiccup before contemplating on the word.

Friend.

Just a friend.

Is there any hope for the two of them?

She opened her mouth, ready to tell him everything. "My parents died."

He didn't open his lips to speak for a moment, but she saw the surprise and sympathy that registered in his chestnut-brown eyes. A moment passed and he finally spoke, "I'm sorry," he spoke the words wholly, without preamble, but with genuine sincerity. "What happened?"

Miyu looked away, wanting to hide the tears threatening to spill again. Man, was she so emotional. "Mom and Dad died in a sudden accident in NASA two years ago," she informed him, trying to keep her voice from cracking but she knew she failed. "There seems to be something wrong with the rocket, and they had to evacuate because there are chemicals that might trigger some explosion." She looked at the window and saw the raindrops streaming down the glass, much like her tears. "Well, they—Mom and Dad—didn't make it when the explo…"

Her heart cracked at the sudden pain. And soon she was crying and sobbing her heart out to Kanata. And he was there; he was actually there to murmur soothing but indistinguishable things in her ear, holding her tightly in his arms. He was not an illusion, not like the times when she was hurting so bad and all that was there was a pillow to give her comfort. But at this moment, he was actually here to share her pain, to comfort her and make sure that she knows that she's not alone. "And wh-when I r-received the n-n-news fr-from NASA," Miyu continued, stuttering in between words. "I-I knew I-I had to go home. R-r-right here."

"But why didn't you?" Kanata asked fiercely, angry, not with Miyu, but at the pain she suffered in. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"Because I was lied to, Kanata!" Miyu cried out. "Mom and Dad's friend from NASA promised me that he would take care of me and would fix me to go back to Japan. But he lied, Kanata! H-he lied!"

She sobbed harder, letting all the anguish, pain and suffering spill from her, not caring even if he saw her in this way. "I was grieving and haven't got my mind on properly because I missed my M-Mom and D-Dad t-terribly! I didn't know many people there. I was alone. I didn't know he was a liar! He kept me inside his home for a month, wanting to get my parent's money. I tried to escape and I did."

Kanata looked at her, shock running through his whole body at learning at what she had been through. Her racking sobs were breaking his heart, tearing it to pieces. He held her closer, wanting to take her suffering away. "But after that, why didn't you go back?" he asked quietly.

"I wanted to, but I didn't have any money. The man got my parent's will and such, but I got my passport," Miyu told him, drying her tears. "I worked my way for a year or so before earning enough money to bring me back here." She closed her eyes at the memory, fresh tears decorating her eyelashes. "I never thought I'd be back home, safe and sound."

Kanata felt anger, pity and fury swept through him like a breeze, and he tried to control his emotions. Miyu. She had to go through all this although she didn't deserve it. Losing her parents… being kept against her will… working her way just to get home… how Kanata wished he had a shotgun to personally kill the man who had brought so much grief in her life. But then, he had to know…

"Miyu?"

She didn't answer, but instead, she tilted her head in question, tired by the emotional suffering she went through. Being through it was hard, but remembering the pain and anguish she felt was even harder on her.

"Why did you leave…?" _me…?_ He wanted to finish, but he hadn't got the guts to do so. He had to know why.

"Why… do you ask?" she answered with a question, slowly raising her head and distancing herself from him.

"Please." He then shrugged, but tried to flash her a smile. A smile to cheer her up. To invite her to smile again. "Just because…?"

She didn't know if it was the right time to tell him. Maybe there will never be a right time to tell him. She didn't even know if it was right to tell him…

But he deserves the truth… after going through this ordeal with her. He had to know.

He was entitled to it.

"I had to leave because…" she paused hesitantly, but looked straight in his eye and finished, "I love you."

Time seemed to stay still at that time and both of them felt like floating in air. "You love… me?" Kanata wanted to confirm. He was hoping… that it was the truth.

"Yes."

He didn't answer or yell at her for being stupid. For not realizing that he, too, love her—more than anyone else in the world. Instead, he pulled her back into his warm arms and gently pressed his lips against hers. Shock coursed through her, her mind not registering his act until it was too late. Though the kiss wasn't done expertly, the emotional load that came with it was absolutely… astounding.

For a moment or two, Kanata felt Miyu her hands curl up behind his hair, holding his head into place. Then he, too, placed his hands on her hair, entwining his hands around his love's golden locks. And soon, instinct ruled out their actions.

-

"So," Kanata said softly, the movement of his hands going up and down her arm didn't waver as he spoke. "Are you here to stay?" He passed the question around his mind for a dozen times, trying to find a way to assure her that she belongs here… in his arms. Miyu was curled up on his lap, almost falling asleep as the gentle motion of his hands and the warmth of his body soothed her. Their clothes were wrinkled beyond imagined, but what the heck do they care? Their clothes were the least far from their minds right now.

"Do you want me to?" Miyu asked back softly, never wanting to part with him again.

"Of course."

And it was like that. Just a simple assurance that she was welcome. She snuggled closer to him, longing for this home she craved. And she is home. At last.

"When we get back to America, we're going to get your inheritance from the asshole as soon as we get there," Kanata said comfortably. He pressed a kiss against her forehead, earning a sigh from her. "And maybe we can visit your parents grave there. But either way, I'll always be there for you, Miyu. You can count on that."

She looked up at him again, her eyes full of adoration and love. "I love you." And she'll never get tired of saying that. Never. For the rest of her life.

Kanata squeezed her hand. "And I love you, too. This is your home then, now and onwards." He pressed a kiss on her lips. "A new beginning… for both of us."

And as they share another kiss that sealed the promise of love, outside the window, the sun rose and brightened up the sky.

Dawn.

A new beginning.

**AN:** …what the heck just happened here? Oh my, goodness! Man, I'm guessing this is THE looooooooongest oneshot I have ever written since I started writing for Daa! Daa! Daa! Really!

Anyway, here I am again, doing another project (yes, I have nothing good to do). This is my first ever project that composes of 30 oneshots in my entire life, and I hope I did justice on my first story. I know, I know I have a lot of projects in hand, but I really couldn't resist in posting this challenge. Hope you guys will drop me a PM or a review to perk up my day! You can find my email address in my profile if you want to drop me a line about this one!

Twenty-nine more to go, and I plan to finish this!

Peace out!


	2. A Conducted Experiment

**Title:** A Conducted Experiment

**Author:** cHocoLatefUdgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #7: chemistry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their own will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Let's see what happens to Miyu Kouzuki's temperature when I do this… or this…

Miyu looked particularly sexy in her lab clothes, Kanata mused, his eyes wandering to his girlfriend once in a while. Seated on the counter, Miyu had tied her hair in a very loose ponytail, a few tendrils skimming her cheeks and framing her face. The very same hair he buried his face into, smelling its sweet and relaxing smell. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she poured a few droplets of something highly acidic in the beaker, her eyeglasses exuding a very smart, but sensual feeling.

Kanata's chocolate-brown eyes drifted over to his love one's pouty lips, amazingly glossed by some pink product or something, urging him to stop what they are doing and kiss her senseless. Kanata nearly groaned as she bit her lower lip, and innocent though the action was, it still made him think of things he shouldn't be thinking of. Especially when handling chemicals and sexy girlfriends don't actually mix. Or do they?

"Kanata."

Kanata's eyes moved from her lips to her flushed cheeks, red from the hot weather that had been storming Heiomachi the past days. They look soft, satiny… making him want to touch her cheeks and make her forget everything that has to do with the subject he loathes most.

"Kanata!"

Kanata's enticing images of his girlfriend stopped the moment she snapped her fingers in front of him. "Wha--?"

"Earth to, Kanata Saionji."

Miyu leaned back, her arm supporting her as she looked at him with exasperated eyes. "Please, for the love of me, please don't tell me you haven't been paying attention," Miyu said dryly, inspecting his guilty face with her emerald eyes. "Please don't."

He grinned sheepishly, earning nothing but a cold glare from her. "Eh… sorry?"

"So you haven't been listening to a word I was saying," she accused, pointing a finger at him. "Do you realize we haven't got time for these foolish things? The deadline of this experiment is tomorrow and we still haven't done anything."

"Well, can you even blame me?" Kanata replied, leaning on the tiled counter, grinning devilishly. He made a very obvious examination in her clothes. The result? Having her blush like a tomato. "You look mighty good today, you know?"

"Aww, that's sweet," Miyu said, teasing him with a flirty smile. She moved closer to him, her lips mere inches away from her, and said, "Hmm, maybe we should forget this experiment and do something—ah, entirely different, wouldn't you say?" She played with the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer.

'Yeah…"_Finally,_ he thought. Kanata prepared to land his lips against hers but she leaned back, a coquettish smile playing up her lips. "Hey!" he protested, trying to grab her arms to stay put.

"But as much as I like your idea, Kanata," she said, turning her attention back to the beaker. "I really think we should focus on the thing ready for boiling here. And even though temptation is waving his hands for me to give in your plan, I think—against your better judgement—we should finish this first." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You are the responsible of the two of us, right? Don't you agree with me?"

Kanata huffed and strode purposefully towards her. "You want to perform an experiment? Fine with me." He wound his arms around her waist, her body colliding with his. He smirked at her shocked expression, his grip going firmer as she tried to wriggle away.

"Kanata!" she yelped, placing her hands on his shoulders. She fixed her irritated green eyes on him, but her mouth twitched just a tiny bit. "What are you doing? Someone might see us!"

"Everyone went home," he pointed out, smoothing a tendril away from her face. He pressed a tiny kiss just below her ear—her most sensitive spot. "And we stayed late, remember?"

"W-we aren't doing Chemistry," she tried to protest weakly, knowing that she was losing against his advances. He gave her another kiss on her jaw, shivers racking her entire body. "W-we're—"

"Aren't we?" His lips trailed down to her chin, nibbling every perfect skin he encountered. "As far as I know, we're testing the chemistry between us." She felt herself melt under his warm kisses, goosebumps exploding over her entire skin. She really was defenseless, wasn't she? "I wonder…"

"W-wonder what?" she panted, her arms slowly responding, moving behind his neck. He pressed another kiss against the skin beside her mouth, and another… and another. "You're so unfair…" she whispered. He laughed.

"Let's see what happens to Miyu Kouzuki's temperature when I do this… or this…" Kanata finally pressed his lips on her pouty ones, tasting strawberry in the process. His arms went around her head, deepening the contact.

"It goes up," she whispered huskily, before their lips meet again. "Up, up, up." And with that, he gave her another mind-blowing kiss, erasing the memory of what they should be doing before they got… distracted.

The sweet exchange between them grew urgent, and soon, passion ignited the flame that had been waiting. Kisses became deeper and longer, and their feelings went into overdrive at the emotion their passionate encounters induced.

When they finally separated, Miyu said, a dreamy expression appearing on her face, "You're impossible. We didn't finish our work." She nudged the beaker with her hip, but her face seemed radiant. Her lips were red from his, her hair mussed from his ever-roving fingers.

He grinned. "And I love you, too." And he gave her another heated kiss, and soon, any words she wanted to accuse him of disappeared like a cloud of smoke.

Maybe Chemistry wasn't so bad after all.

**AN:** Aww, their first make-out! This idea has been haunting me from the day I laid my eyes on my brother's Chemistry book. He hates that subject. Anyway, hope you likey numbah two!


	3. Under the Sea

**Title:** Under the Sea

**Author:** cHocoLatefUdgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #17: colors; brilliant hues

**Disclaimer: **Idon't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I just threatened them and--ahem-- forced them to do this against their will. (Cough)

**Summary:** Another memory to be remembered… and shared…

It was… amazing.

The vast blue sea did—does—hold another amazing world… the world under the sea. The sandy floor seemed smooth and undisturbed as the waves rolled above the surface, and the fishes added a magical feeling as they passed by in colorful sheets.

Kanata glanced at Miyu, making sure she was still with him and not lost. She was—after all—a child in a way. He smiled to himself when she swam gracefully to a coral reef, its surface reflecting the shimmering light.

He signed to her, pointing to a direction of a boat deep into the sand. She nodded enthusiastically, taking her waterproof camera and taking a few shots of a school of fishes swimming by her. Then she kicked her legs and went after Kanata, who was already checking the mossy boat.

Kanata stroked the moss-lined wood, inspecting its surface. He looked at Miyu, about to show her the date when the boat was made, when he noticed she digging the inside of the boat. He raised an eyebrow in question, and she held her hand, as if to say, _just a minute._

Her blond hair escaped its ponytail, the tendrils and stands escaping from captivity. Kanata had to smile at the picture she made. Her gleaming, golden hair was floating around her in a lightless feeling, her emerald eyes flashing in anticipation.

When he suggested this trip, she was reluctant at first, since she doesn't know how to swim. So, being her boyfriend and when he couldn't stand to leave her and miss the fun, he taught her how to swim at the local pool. The first few sessions were frustrating for both of them, but gradually, she learned how to not drown—ahem, swimming. She then started getting excited at the prospect of diving and scuba diving, pestering him daily.

Of course, an argument evolved from that episode.

Then they made up.

And then they fought again.

And he apologized and they patched things up.

… and they had another fight…

It was almost a ritual for them. You know, they fought and apologized. Fought and apologized. It was their relationship, and he wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, Miyu wasn't Miyu when she wasn't screaming at him and calling him a 'baka', who frequently calls the fire department to make their usual trip to the temple to put out the fire in the kitchen.

Reality banged him on the head when Miyu gestured to him excitedly. Her movements were slow and fluid, bubbles escaping from her oxygen tank and mouthpiece. She held her other hand for him to inspect a simple pearl, its white surface gleaming under the soft light of the sun.

Kanata swam closer to Miyu, his arm wrapping around her shoulder when she pointed two more pearls lying half-buried on the sand. He smiled and took one in his hand, admiring its symmetry.

Everything seems so beautiful down here…

Then suddenly, they heard the unmistakable pit-pat sound of the rain on the sea, and they panicked at how wet they'll be…

… when the thought struck them that it wouldn't matter because they are already wet. They were swimming, for heaven's sake!

Their eyes met and they felt the urge to laugh. The joke shared between them without words was enough, as their minds are in perfect accord. Two halves of one. They can read each other's mind like a book.

Kanata squeezed Miyu's hand and nodded up at the surface of the sea, the light from the sun looked like golden liquid from its reflection. She understood that it was time to go, and she sadly left the pearls inside the boat where they belong.

Holding her hand, they swam upwards, drinking the sight of the world below the waves. Miyu caught sight of brightly colored fishes in deep orange, smiling. There wasn't anything amusing to it; it just felt like it was a right time to smile. Every living creature living in there was beautiful and magnificent; and she felt a tinge of wistfulness when she caught sight of the boat.

The glinting light from the pearls fades into nothing when they reached the surface. Kanata took off his mask, and Miyu copied his actions. The rain disappeared, the sweet, salty tang of the sea air smelled refreshing, and the sunset glowed into a bright orange ball beneath the horizon.

Nanami and the gang gestured to bring the boat to them, and they nodded.

And when Kanata smiled into the direction of the sinking sun, Miyu had to smile as their bodies floated. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave it a squeeze, and new that this is a day to remember.

A day where the appreciation of simple things are very important. Where simplicity is the only thing that matters. Where you spend it with the one you love…

**AN:**_Hah! Another fic finished! And I'm so proud of this fic-without-plot, because there's no conversation. Yes, I was wondering where this fic was leaning towards to, because I had no idea where it was going. I just felt like writing about the sea and wish that I could be there. And no, I haven't been to a beach yet nor have I experienced scuba diving. Just read stuff like this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Peace out!_


	4. Heat Waves

**Title:** Heat Waves

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #28—soup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and-- ahem-- forced them to do this against their own will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** She thought she could make a nice pot of soup to cheer him up. Apparently, it didn't go the way she planned it.

_Ring, ring._

Reaching for the phone, Miyu stirred the hot liquid in the pot slowly, at the same time reading the instructions on the cooking book propped against the pitcher. "Hai. Saionji residence."

"_Miyu-chan? It's Nanami."_

"Hey there. What's up?" Holding the phone in between her ear and shoulder, Miyu slowly added the egg in the pot, before stirring it again.

_"Want to ask if you'd like to come with Aya-chan and me to the mall later this afternoon. There's a big sale going on there, and it'd be fun if the three of us would go."_

"Sorry, Nanami-chan, but I can't go," the blonde girl refused apologetically. She took one last look at the soup slowly bubbling in the pot, and with a satisfied smile, placed the lid back.

_"Neh? Why not?"_

"Kanata caught a virus or something, and is now sick in bed," Miyu explained, wiping her hands on the dishtowel. "I'm currently his nurse in-charge, which gives me the power to either go with you and wait for him to die, or bustle up some soup to make him feel better. And I chose the latter."

_"That's too bad. I know Kurosu-kun would've loved to go to the mall with Saionji-kun. There are really antique records on sale today that were shown in the fliers plastered across town."_

"Well, there is a bright side to this situation I'm in now," Miyu told her with a grin. She left the kitchen, intending to return there after thirty minutes, and slowly walked towards the porch. "Kanata's in debt after he gets better. That means he'll do my chores for one whole week."

_"Really? Lucky you. It seems as if you and Saionji-kun settled your differences, huh?"_

"No way! We still argue, but I guess compared during the time we first lived together, this is much better." Miyu sat quietly on the floor, her mind focused on the person at the other end of the line. "And I kinda realized that—"

_"—that you like Saionji-kun?"_

A pause reigned.

"Nanami-chan!" Miyu protested, her face feeling hot. The suggestion voided her off any speech, stunning her into a still statue. Unknown to her, Nanami was trying not to laugh at Miyu, and knew that she hit a sensitive topic. "You're—I mean, I can't believe—this is totally… argh!"

_"Just kidding, Miyu-chan! You really act guilty sometimes. Why, did I hit a nerve?"_

"NO!" Her face the color of a tomato, Miyu bit her lip in embarrassment. "I don't! Never! He's the most arrogant, self-centered, conceited, know-it-all that I—"

_"—love?"_

"Nanami-chan!"

"Miyu?"

A voice came from the doorway, and Miyu turned around to see Kanata, totally disheveled from his sleep. His hair was sticking out in all directions, and his blue pajamas were rumpled. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he tried to glare at her for disturbing him. "Didn't you know you were very loud?" Kanata asked, annoyed at being woken up. "To whom are you talking to anyway?"

"K-Kanata?"

_"Saionji-kun? Miyu-chan, let me talk to him—"_

"Are you crazy, Nanami-chan?" Miyu glared at the phone. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Tenchi is on the phone?" Kanata yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes awake. He looked pale, judging from the pallor of his skin. "Say hi to her for me, will'ya?"

Miyu nodded energetically, hiding the phone behind her back. "Sure. Do you need something?" she suddenly asked, wondering why he's out of bed.

"Yeah. I need…"

"What?"

"I need to you to keep quiet," he finished, trying to suppress a yawn. "I couldn't sleep with you yakking and yelling on the phone. Tenchi does have perfectly good hearing."

Miyu felt her temper rising, but she contented herself by muttering a, "Jerk," and sticking out her tongue. In return, Kanata stuck out his and went back to his room.

_"Miyu-chan? Are you still there?"_

Remembering Nanami, Miyu quickly said, "Yeah. I'm here. He said hi, by the way."

_"Aww, you should've let me talk to him."_

"No way!"

_"Just kidding, Miyu-chan. Man, both of you act funny at times."_

Hearing her friend laugh, Miyu was realized that Nanami was only joking. "I can't believe this," she groaned, sinking to a relieved pile. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

_"…guilty…"_

And both of them burst out laughing.

_An hour later…_

Kanata woke up from his sleep, a sickening smell entering his nose. He quickly realized that it was smoke, and he got up swiftly, ignoring the headache that was coming onto him.

He walked towards the hall, and then saw that there was smoke coming from the kitchen. "Miyu?" he called out, "Are you there? Miyu!"

"Kanata?"

Miyu appeared from her room, the obvious signs of just having woke up visible in her features. "Wha--?" Noticing the smoke coming out from the screened door, she let out a scream that could have waken up the dead from their grave. "FIRE!"

_**O**_

"…Kanata…?"

Wearily, Kanata sank in a tired heap on the floor, having the battle of his life with the hose and the flaming pot left on the stove—courtesy of Miyu Kouzuki. It only took about ten minutes to extinguish the flames, but an hour to clean up the mess that was the result of Miyu's carelessness. Ignoring her protests, he helped her clean up, but soon felt the wrath of the pain conjured up from working while sick.

The damage from the kitchen wasn't bad. The pot was burned to toast and couldn't possibly be used again. But the kitchen was still intact, and nothing that was connected by wires got into contact with the flames.

"I'm sorry."

Kanata looked up at her ashamed face, tiredness and embarrassment etched in her features. "Miyu—"

"I thought I could make you some nice soup, but I fell asleep while waiting for it to boil. Obviously, I'm such a klutz and I hope you aren't mad," she said in a small voice, her head low.

She was surprised that he had laughed. In fact, he wasn't chuckling; it was his full-blown laughter that usually brought a smile to her lips. "What's so funny?"

"I know you were a klutz then, and I know you haven't change, Miyu," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm not mad. Honestly. It's just funny how small things that you do turns up into big disasters."

Two bright spots of red colored her cheeks. "Jerk!" she yelled, her hands on her hips. "This isn't funny. We're nearly burned to crisp and here I am, trying to apologize and all you do is laugh! I can't believe you!"

But all Kanata did was laugh. And laugh. Soon enough, Miyu succumb in the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her mouth.

Really.

**AN:**_Dedicated to both **Fantasy Wings** and **kchan7853** (hope we can share many more laughter and ideas. You guys rock)._ _This idea was formed way, way back then, but I have forgotten about it. Then out of the blue, it just reentered my mind and I just had to post it or I'll forget about it… again! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, people! Numbah four down!  
_


	5. Waking Up Beside You

**Title:** Waking Up Beside You

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #4— sunrise

**Warning:** naughty ideas may be implied (but nothing too detailed)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Things are needed to be discussed when we wake up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heiomachi was a scenic sight at dawn, the sun rising beyond the horizon. Although the shades tried to hide the person from the intensity of the sun's glare, rays of light managed to seep in the slits and into the room.

Entangled between the white sheets, the woman sleeping peacefully on the bed started to wake up as the light rested on her closed eyes. Opening her gaze to the room, she heard someone move beside her and said, "Hey."

Lifting her emerald gaze, she smiled at the person standing before her and said, "Hey. 'Morning," and lifted her arms for an embrace.

Kanata, not the person who wanted to disappoint, moved into the arms of his very new wife. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist after she sat up, the sheet tucked safely around her upper torso. "G'dmorning, too, Mrs. Saionji," he mumbled into her hair, smelling its sweet fragrance. "How are you?"

Smiling wickedly, she answered, "After last night? I'm fantastic."

As Miyu predicted, Kanata blushed in a very charming shade of red. "Hmm? Is that a blush I'm seeing?" she teased him, ruffling his hair in the process. "The ever-confident Saionji Kanata is actually embarrassed? Is the world going crazy?"

Kanata growled and in retaliation, he bent her (she gasped in surprise), and silenced her with a heart-stopping kiss. Involuntarily, her hand snaked at the back of his head, playing with the end of his chocolate-brown hair. Kanata parted her lips by placing his thumb on her chin, lowering it down for his access. The heated kiss lasted for several minutes, before they parted, panting heavily.

Kanata rested his forehead against hers. "Wow," he uttered, a bit dazed. The passionate kisses and encounters they now share still stuns him, the reason was he was still used to small pecks on the cheeks and light kisses. The thought of being together with Miyu last night activated some nerves, but were soon dissipated as the night went on. "Wow," he repeated, his breathing still unsteady.

Miyu had to chuckle at his reaction. "So…"

"So… what?"

"You aren't disappointed?" she asked, voicing one of her insecurities. She had been nervous at what might become of their wedding night, but when he started to kiss her passionately last night, everything suddenly seem to fall into place.

The question, to say the least, surprised him. "What? Disappointed? About--?" He couldn't finish the question, as she nodded, confirming his thoughts. He slapped his hand on his forehead in amusement and exasperation.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice small. She lowered her head, not meeting his probing gaze. She started to fidget, wringing her hands in front of her. "I mean, I'm not experienced in this kind of department and all, but—"

"And you think I am?" he asked with a small smile. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them one by one, pressing his lips against them. Shivers began to climb up and down her spine, goosebumps appearing on the surface of her skin, at the same time, her bones melting like warm honey. "Miyu, I'm as experienced as you are."

"You mean--?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Actually," he said, chuckling, "I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do last night. But I guess things just fell into place, because I love you," he ended with a soft smile. "I was reluctant and awkward in touching and kissing you, since you and I never had any extended physical contact other than the kiss on the cheek and, occasionally, on the lips. But things went okay, right?"

"So, you aren't disappointed?" Miyu asked again, happiness bubbling inside her like a cauldron full of potions. "Truly?" She dropped her gaze. "I mean, you don't have to lie, Kanata, to make me feel better…"

"Do I look like man disappointed?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows. She laughed. He laughed in response, and then took her in his arms. "Did I already tell you that I love you?" he mumbled.

Miyu kissed his chin, which was the only spot she could reach because of the height difference. "Not in the last—" she glanced at the clock on the wall, "—four hours. We slept at about two," she told him, wrinkling her nose. "Not exactly the recipe for a beauty sleep, you know."

"…but…"

"But what?"

"…but you have no regrets, right?" he asked silently. "No regrets in marrying me and becoming my wife?"

She beamed her best smile, and he felt the tension ran from his body. "Regrets? Not at all." She shook her head, trying to reassure him. "None at all."

"Even if marriage does throw us some challenges on the way? This isn't exactly a walk in the park, Miyu."

"I know." And she did. But she knew she could face anything with him by her side. He was the center of her universe. "That was included in our vows, remember?" she reminded him. "The 'til death do us part' and 'through sickness and in health'—all those things we said meant a lot to me. If I was scared at the prospect of becoming of a married woman, I wouldn't have gone through the ceremony, Kanata." She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "But I love you. I know everything will be all right." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "You said so yourself."

"Yeah," he said, smiling into her features. He dropped another kiss on her forehead, which she returned wholeheartedly on the lips. "Till death do us part," Kanata quoted, the words echoing inside his head. As he sat on this bed with the love of his life, he knew the words would stay with him throughout the rest of his journey with her.

Miyu gently broke his hold over her, standing with the sheet wrapped around her slender body. "Let's go eat breakfast, Kanata," she suggested. "I'm famished." She gasped when Kanata wrapped his arms around her waist. Turning around, she saw the devilish glint in his eye, and knew at once that he wasn't in the mood to eat food. "Kanata!"

He nuzzled her neck, and she felt the heat course through her body. "I'm not hungry," he whispered in her ear. Miyu shivered, not by the coolness of the morning, rather the sensuality coming from his voice. "Do you think I'll just forget what happened last night? Nuh uh."

Miyu laughed, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Kana—"

But before she could finish her sentence, she was cut off by a kiss, soon followed by another. And she didn't protest when they fell on the bed unheeded. Soon enough, she didn't have the right mind to speak her thoughts out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **_Okay, I've had already four themes and four stories, but there wasn't any full-blown kiss that even I could've been proud off. So here ya go, **anitsirhc**. I hope I do you proud on this one. She was expecting a more romantic fic in the last one, and I didn't want to disappoint her again. And there is smooching:D Hope you likey this one, girl. nn_

_I don't do detailed lemon/lime stuff, since that's totally against my style. But I couldn't help this idea, ever since it took me by the leash and demanded to be posted. I didn't want to die in the first place, so I obliged to its wishes._

_I really am interested in your reviews and comments about this one, since this is the first time I wrote anything like this. But don't you worry, guys, I won't write anything lemony. Again, It. Is. Not. My. Style. I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Oh, and before I forget, when **anitsirhc** told me she was expecting more romantic approach in the last Day: Heat Waves, that kinda got the balls rolling and the following scene was produced…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having cleaned the kitchen, Miyu cooked another pot of soup; she never left the stove's side. When she tasted it, it was a bit salty, but edible. In fact, it was good. Contented with her work, she placed a bowl on the tray, filled it with the carefully-made soup, grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and a glass, and made her way to Kanata's room.

Balancing the tray in her hands, she called out to Kanata just outside his room, "Kanata?"

No answer.

"Kanata? I made some soup—again."

Still no answer.

"Well, I'm coming in." Miyu opened the screened door and smiled at what she saw: Kanata sleeping peacefully on the bed, a pillow on his stomach. Miyu tiptoed quietly in the room and placed the tray on his nightstand. About to make a silent exit, she stopped when Kanata murmured her name.

"Miyu…"

Curious, she stepped beside his bed, sat down, and looked over his sleeping face. His breathing even, she had to smile and stroked the bangs away from his forehead.

"Really," she whispered, continuing with her slow strokes. "When you're asleep, you look like an angel. But when awake—" She nearly yelped in surprise when his arm wound around her waist and pulled her down beside him, her face an barely an inch away from his. Blushing in both surprise and embarrassment, Miyu tried to pull away, but Kanata's grip tightened around her, making it impossible for her to escape without waking him up. And she didn't want to provide an excuse for that, since she doesn't have one ready.

"K-Kana…" her voice trailing off, Miyu's gaze slowly dropped to Kanata's lips. Blushing madly, she didn't felt herself lean towards him. Before she knew it, she kissed him lightly—so very lightly that he didn't feel it—and felt herself turn sleepy.

She'll wake up later before him.

For now, she'll just have a little nap…

An hour later, Kanata woke up feeling totally warm. Glancing down, he was stunned to see Miyu snuggled and sleeping peacefully beside him, his arm curved around her waist. He grinned, not the one willing to disturb their current position. He glanced at his nightstand and saw the bowl of soup before lightly dropping a kiss on her forehead. He yawned and snuggled with her, deciding he'll take care of her reactions after they wake up. But for now, he'll just enjoy the feeling of her and her warmth pressed close to his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yup, that's it! And that one goes to you, too, **anistirhc**, because you were the one who prompted the idea in my crazy head! Call it a belated Christmas gift from me. :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading it! The next one's the sixth, and I hope you'll tune in!_


	6. Till We Meet Again

**Title:** Till We Meet Again

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #3—destiny

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Hitomi thought they looked good together right from the start.

-----------------------------------

Little Miyu stared into Little Kanata's amber eyes, watching him with a guarded expression from her mother's arms. Who is this baby? she wondered in her baby head.

Who is this baby? Kanata wondered curiously, examining the blonde girl from below.

"Miyu, meet Kanata-kun," her mother said with a smile, gently placing Miyu before the other baby inside the prison called playpen. "I hope you both will be great friends." Miki turned her attention towards the Kanata's mother, while both babies continued on inspecting one another, diapers and all.

They were friends, right from the start. 

Kanata gurgled and tilted his head in question.

Miyu pouted in response.

"Bye bye, Miyu." Dropping a kiss on Miyu's forehead, her mother said, "I'll be back later, because Mommy has work to do. Have fun playing with your new friend." And she left.

Tears welled up in Miyu's eyes as she watched her mother leave the room. Miyu popped her thumb in her mouth. She wants her mommy! Kanata, suspiciously attuned to her mood swings, toddled towards her new "friend" and tapped her on the head. He was surprised to see her eyes all shiny and… wet?

Oddly enough, Kanata was friendly towards her; he wasn't sociable with other three-year-olds whenever they come over to play. I didn't understand it at first… 

He tilted his head in question again and mumbled out a few baby words that were only understood by… babies.

Miyu sniffed and pointed at the door. She hiccupped and a fat tear slowly fell from her eye, and Kanata wiped it up with one thumb.

…_but then the whole picture got clearer. Maybe they like each other…_

He crawled to the other side of the playpen, got a teddy bear, and presented it to Miyu with a flourish. She looked at it, blinked a few times before accepting it from him reluctantly. She held the teddy bear in her arms, and when she finally decided that it wasn't gonna bite her, she laughed and cooed in delight.

Kanata, having understood all that cooing, smiled in return and sat down beside her. Miyu grinned cheekily and hit Kanata playfully on the arm with the bear. Kanata grabbed the bear and pulled hard. Miyu resisted and pulled at the other end of the bear.

They were having a game of Tug-of-War.

How cute.

Their strengths were equally match, but when Miyu yanked the bear harder, it ripped into two. They stared at the fluffy mass for a second or two, when Miyu began to cry.

I was about to comfort Miyu, when Kanata decided to come to her side… 

Little Kanata blinked then crawled to her side and offered her his clean hanky. It was blue with a pumpkin sewed at the lower left hand corner of the cloth. She hiccupped a few times and took the hanky from his hand. Kanata pouted and patted her head, hoping he was doing a good job of comforting her. He glanced at his mother, who was carefully watching them at a distance. She smiled at him warmly, and he grinned.

Miyu sniffed and looked up at Kanata.

He stared back at her.

She stood up in her short legs, went to her baby bag, got out a piece of cloth, and gave it to him. Kanata took the pink handkerchief with a smile, showing her his pearly whites. She leaned in his arms and gave him a hug. Thank you, she cooed in their baby language.

_I knew then that they were friends. Best friends._

Kanata's mommy let them out in the garden to play. She watched them while sewing something, her hand movements smooth and unwavering.

The sun was hot, but not unbearably so. Still, Miyu decided to cool down a little. They were playing with Kanata's set of little balls in different colors, and Miyu caught sight of an inflatable pool filled with water. Rubber ducks and floating objects were swimming in the pool.

The wheels were turning inside Miyu's small head. She glanced at the porch where Kanata's mommy was sitting, but she wasn't there. She was inside the house, preparing some snacks to feed them.

_After this incident with the two, it came to my mind that they don't exactly think as two three-year-olds. They were smart—in a sort of mischievous way. Miyu **is** the daughter of two scientists; while Kanata is the son of Hosho… it sort of makes sense…_

Miyu gestured with her little hands to Kanata's direction, and he walked to her place.

Miyu giggled and pointed.

Kanata watched and nodded enthusiastically.

And off they go, crawling to the place where the pool was situated. Kanata reached for the edge of the pool and pulled himself up. The water sloshed around. Ever the gentleman, he offered his hand to help Miyu up. She took it gratefully, and stood beside him, marveling the blueness of the water.

Wet.

Water.

Cool.

Two hands grabbed the plastic pail and shovel floating in the pool. Kanata offered the pail to Miyu, and she filled it with water. Kanata dug the ground, and they began to form mud castles.

What fun.

When Hitomi emerged from the kitchen to check on the two, she was surprised to see two messy babies gurgling happily in the mud puddle. She decided to give them a bath.

_I realized that they love the water. Especially when they relaxed in the lukewarm tub I prepared earlier. But I have to remember never to leave those two alone again; otherwise, I have to clean up something…_

Bath time was easy, as the babies' energy were spent. But when snack time came, their energies resumed to their highest levels.

Pumpkins were the best as far as Kanata was concerned. He slurped on his snack, and watched Miyu's new dress stained with chocolate pudding. His mother left them again in their highchairs to get clean clothes for them. They weren't exactly the neatest babies in the block when it comes to eating.

A naughty idea flashed in Kanata's mind, and he grinned devilishly. He scooped up some pumpkin glob, waited a beat, and then threw it straight on Miyu's face. Stunned, Miyu gaped at Kanata. The other baby was laughing like a devil, a fact that would've worried the mother if she had heard him.

Poor Miyu.

But Miyu wouldn't cry. Oh no. An impish smile appeared on her face. Kanata's cackling stopped as Miyu's chocolate glob flew and landed splat on his face.

Poor Kanata.

And thus, the baby food fight started.

Hitomi appeared and sighed at the sight laid out before her. The walls were splattered with baby food and two messy babies having their very first food fight.

She sighed.

Bath time.

_The second time I bathe them wasn't relaxed as before. Oh no. They were very energetic indeed. But I kinda noticed something…_

Miyu and Kanata waved their arms together. Hitomi smiled as she poured water into the small tub. The two babies splashed water around, sending showers of water droplets everywhere.

It then prompted the two to do a water fight, with Hitomi watching from the sidelines, holding her trusty gadget. She tried not to get wet amongst the waterworks that started. Kanata splashed water in Miyu's direction, and she took revenge by tossing the rubber ducky floating around. It landed on his head.

Amber met emerald over the vast, aqua blue water.

And they giggled.

These two… they really liked each other… 

Naptime came. Hitomi laid the clean babies side by side in the playpen, and she stroked Kanata's bangs away from his face. Miyu mumbled something incoherent in her sleep, and Hitomi planted a very light kiss on the girl's cheek.

_Sleep peacefully, you two. Sweet dreams._

"Hitomi-chan, thanks for watching over my Miyu," Miki said, smiling down at her daughter, who was busy playing pat-a-cake with Kanata. Afternoon came, and Miki arrived to take Miyu home. "So, I'm guessing there were no troubles encountered?" she suddenly asked.

Hitomi was startled at the question for a moment, but she smilingly said, "No, Miki-chan. Everything was great. And Kanata made a new friend."

"Okay. Then we better get home. Papa is waiting for us." Miki stoop low and carried Miyu in her arms. But she was surprised when Miyu resisted.

"N-no-nooooo!" Miyu struggled in her mother's arms, and Kanata was crying. "K-Kana-ta!"

"Mi-Miyu!

Hitomi and Miki were flabbergasted. They glanced at each other and smiled. "How about we let them say goodbye?" Hitomi suggested. "They'll miss each other after all."

Miki laid Miyu beside Kanata, and the two stared at each other. Hitomi and Miki waited patiently for their goodbye.

It was Kanata who acted first. "Bye bye." He waved his hand slowly.

Miyu blinked. "Bye bye." And she got up, walked over to him and planted a very sweet smack on the cheek.

Kanata gurgled.

Miyu cooed.

Hitomi and Miki were delighted.

_I'll treasure this memory always. Kanata was able to make a new friend, one I know that he'll always take good care of._

**STOP**

The video finally came to a stop, and the sixteen-year-olds gaped at what they discovered. Miyu's finger on the STOP button still hadn't relinquished, and she wished she could disappear in the ends of the earth.

How mortifying!

Kanata was the first to react. "I can't believe you kissed me!" he exclaimed, his face a very interesting shade of red.

Miyu whirled around, her face really hot. "Me? I was kid back then! I have no good brain to rely on!"

"You… and I… we took a bath together…" Kanata stuttered, blushing really hard. "Mom… she videotaped us… I am so embarrassed!" He buried his face in his hands. Miyu was quiet, thinking about what she saw. "This is the result of searching inside my mother's old boxes. What happened to just cleaning her drawers?"

A pause.

"But you know what?"

Kanata lifted his head when he heard her voice. "Maybe… just maybe… this is fate." Miyu didn't look at him. "After your mom was gone, we never got together again. That I know for sure. If she were here, maybe we would have been childhood friends." She met his gaze. "I don't think our meeting again two years ago is a coincidence. Well, not exactly, you know?"

Kanata thought about it over. "Hmm. Maybe you're right. You aren't as bad as I think you are," he said with an impish grin. "Maybe you do have a good brain in that head of yours."

Miyu stick out her tongue and said, "Jerk!"

Kanata just smiled, which prompted her to return the gesture.

They were quiet for a few moments, letting that thought sink in. Miyu stood up, and said, "Kanata?"

"What?"

"Thank you for being my friend." She leaned down towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she exited the room. But before she could disappear completely from his view, he noticed the red tint on her cheeks.

It took Kanata a few moments to register what happened, and a silly, goofy grin appeared on his face. "Thank you, Mom," he said, facing the picture of Hitomi Saionji on the table. "For bringing us together."

Miyu-chan, always remain Kanata's friend

**---------------------------------- **

**AN:**_I just loooooooooooooved this idea! (grin) One of my faves! It was fun writing about little kids and although many people think they're angels, some still functions as devils. Take me for example. I wasn't exactly the nicest baby around. Throwing food around was the best. Oh, well. Look at Tommy Pickles' line from the Rugrats, "A baby's gotta do, what a baby's gotta do."_

_And throwing food is definitely one of a baby's responsibilities._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! Peace out!_


	7. Last Chance

**Title:** Last Chance

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #25—heavens

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** She wanted to see him one last time…

* * *

The outer space has always been a big, big part of Kanata's life.

He and Miyu are connected by the unknown beyond the Earth's atmosphere, and it seems that the stars also destine them to be together. Both their mothers got together in an astronomy club, and they steadily became friends. Their friendship extended to their children, who grew to like each other as time goes by, although not at first.

Ruu and Wanya also came from another planet. The heavens brought them people who can fill their hearts when they were lonely, people who added warmth and laughter into their lives when they were left by their parents.

Yes.

Destined and bonded by the stars.

But sometimes, the force that binds two persons together have different plans for them. Plans that they could not control, although they do have a choice. A choice to make most of their last chance.

It's their destiny.

_**O**_

He was startled to find himself awake in the middle of the night, shadows playing upon his room. Kanata didn't know the reason why he was awake at two in the morning, but the feeling of restlessness prompted him to get up and go outside.

He walked slowly outside, not wanting to wake up his father. Saionji Hosho finished his training in Nepal a few weeks ago, and the Kouzuki family was currently living in their house situated in Florida. Ruu and Wanya already returned to planet Otto a few years ago, leaving only memories to be reminisced.

His eyes looked over towards the kitchen, deciding if he should make himself a warm drink. The night was clear and the air was crisp and cold. And somehow, the image of Miyu, blonde hair and all, suddenly conjured up in his mind. Kanata misses Miyu's clumsy antics in the kitchen, which really brought a lot of noise and laughter when they were together.

A feeling of nostalgia came over him. He shouldn't be feeling this way, he thought. And besides, Miyu still maintains contact with everybody in Japan; that was better than moving to America and not communicating, right? But that thought didn't comfort him as he believe he would be.

They still fight; they wouldn't Miyu and Kanata if they didn't. Especially on a regular basis. Usually, her rare phone calls ended in a shouting match that would've impaired each other's ears, but of course, they would apologize and do the routine all over again. They're friends, don't get that wrong. They really are and they cared a lot for each other. One might say they are in love, but they wouldn't admit it. But someday, they will.

"Kanata?"

Kanata was already standing outside the temple, letting his mind sink deeper into his thoughts. He had already forgotten getting himself a drink in the kitchen. It was only when someone had uttered his name had he focused on the present.

Miyu.

Kanata's eyes nearly budged out of their sockets in surprise. The enticing image of Miyu, her blonde hair brushing the softness of her cheeks, brought his heart to pound faster.

No way.

He must be hallucinating.

This can't be Miyu.

She went back to America five years ago.

"It's me, you idiot," Miyu said haughtily, sauntering over to him. "You look like someone who had just seen a ghost or something." But just as she say it, Kanata thought he saw a flash of pain and sadness across her eyes, but quickly disappeared.

"I can't help it," Kanata grumbled out, patting the space beside him, inviting her to sit beside him. She did. "How do you feel when a friend of yours suddenly popped out of nowhere without any warning?"

"Pleased?" Miyu suggested with a smile.

"… that's not exactly the word I was thinking of…"

Miyu slapped him playfully on the arm. "Baka," she said, although there was no heat behind her voice. Even after years of being separated and sporadic communication, they easily fell back into their easy bantering.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked.

Miyu shrugged. "I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?" She glanced at him sharply.

"…of course not."

"Good."

He stuck out her tongue, and she retaliated by doing the exact same thing.

The smiled.

They sat on the porch like they used to years ago, staring out into the heavens. A question had been ringing in Kanata's head since he saw Miyu, and he just had to ask her.

"Miyu?"

"Hmm?"

"… seriously, why are you here?"

Kanata watched the fleeting emotions crossing Miyu's face, but none that he could recognize. He knew something was up, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Miyu took a deep breath and lifted her head, looking straight at him in the eye. "I—well, I wanted to tell you something and ask you for a long time now…" Her voice trailed off, and Kanata faintly saw a flush of red against her pale cheeks.

"Okay. What's up?"

The color on her cheeks deepened to a rosier color, and her emerald orbs connected with his. Miyu took a deep breath before saying, "I love you."

Time stood still, and Kanata stared at her. Hearing those words, when he hasn't actually acknowledge in him that he was in love with her, got him confused. His heart beat faster, and he had a hard time breathing.

Miyu…

…she loves him…

…what about him?

Does he love her, too?

"I—" Kanata began, after finally having found his voice. Miyu was fidgeting in her seat, and he could see that she is nervous. "—don't know what to say," he finished lamely, looking down, red coloring his face. Against the cool night air, his face felt hot.

Miyu bit her lower lip, but instead asked, "I—I have a question."

Kanata didn't respond.

"Do you love me?"

That struck him oddly. "I don't know," he heard himself say. "Miyu, don't take this the wrong way. I don't know if I love you—hell, I'm not even sure yet. But I do know that I—that I care about you more than any person I knew or know." He stopped, surprised by his own confession. But he had to admit it, he meant every word he uttered.

When he lifted his head, he was stunned to see her smiling and crying at the same time. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Don't be, Kanata," Miyu replied, smiling through her tears, "because I completely understand you." She stood up. "Listen, I got to go—"

"Please don't go because of me," Kanata begged, standing on his feet immediately. He grabbed her hands and held her, his eyes pleading. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. But please, don't go."

"Kanata—"

"I care about you—hell, maybe I already love you, but I can't say something I'm not so sure of myself, you see—" Miyu silenced Kanata by placing her finger on his lips.

It was warm and soft.

"Sshh. I understand, Kanata," Miyu told him quietly, her eyes glistening under the pale moonlight. She smiled and lifted her finger from his lips. "But really, I got to go. I only came here to tell you that I love you, and I'll always will. It's something I have to do before…" Her voice trailed away before shaking her head.

As she walked away from him, Kanata felt something was wrong. As she walked away, he felt as if he was losing her—literally. So he took after her.

"Miyu."

"Yes?" Turning around, Miyu glanced up… and met Kanata with an intensifying kiss. That simple kiss, despite of their lack of experience in this department, was earth-shattering. Kanata held her gently in his arms, and Miyu's hands made their way to the back of his head. They were a perfect fit. Two pieces of a whole.

Kanata released her, and smiled, glad to see the light in her emerald eyes. Her smile was brighter than any star he had seen, and he said, "See you tomorrow?"

The light was gone, but it came back, quickly as it disappeared. "Yes," she whispered, touching his face, as if he was memorizing every feature. "See you."

And she left.

Still in a cloud of euphoria, Kanata made his way back inside the house, and was puzzled to see his father talking gravely on the phone.

"…calm down, Miki-san… are you and Yuu-kun alright? Where did she go… I'm sorry to hear that… is there anything I can do…?" Saionji Hosho paused, and looked behind him. He met his son's gaze, and Kanata swore he caught a glimpse of sadness there. Something happened, but what? "Yes, Kanata's here. I'll talk to him. I'm sorry, Miki-san. If there's anything I can do, anything at all, just call me, okay?" He was silent for a few moments, before speaking again, "okay. I'm so sorry. 'Bye."

Hosho replaced the receiver back on its cradle, and turned grimly to his son. "Kanata, I have some bad news. Terrible, in fact."

"Did something happen?" Why was his heart beating wildly? he asked himself.

Hosho nodded. "Last night, Miyu-chan boarded a plane that would take her to Japan. Miki-san says she wanted to surprise you by coming later this afternoon." He took a deep breath, and struggled to find the right words to ease the pain in delivering the news.

"But she was here," Kanata told his father, "Miyu was here a little while earlier. She just left. She came to tell me she—" Kanata broke off his sentence and stared into the air. _I love you, and I'll always will._

Hosho was looking at his strangely. "You can't have talked to her, Kanata. Her plane crashed in the middle of the sea—engine trouble, I heard. All aboard perished." He looked down. "I'm sorry."

Kanata couldn't breathe. The pain in his heart was intensifying, and he struggled not to let the tears flow down. His father continued talking, but he couldn't hear anything. Not even the sound of the crickets outside. He felt as if he was in a bubble, dividing reality from his euphoric state that he had felt before. But this is reality.

He could only think of one thing as thoughts rushed through him: _Why didn't I tell her I love her?_

Regrets. How he regretted not telling her. And it was his last chance, too.

_O_

She was floating up, up in the heavens, the blackness surrounding her was like black silk. There was a light in the end of this journey, and the pain she had felt earlier was gone.

The heavens looked down at her, sad for her fate.

"I'm so sorry…"

Miyu looked up with that brilliant smile of hers. Her feet touched nothing, and looked radiant and beautiful, even in death. "Why? I'm sure as hell am not."

Although they disapprove a bit of her choice of words (she was in heaven after all), the stars twinkled brightly. "Why not? Your journey on Earth, just to tell him your feelings, was wasted. We gave you a second chance, a chance to go back and tell him how you feel. Aren't you sorry?"

Miyu shook her head. "He loves me. He just doesn't know how to say it. But as the saying goes, 'actions speak louder than words.' Don't you agree?" Miyu touched her lips, the feeling of their kiss fresh in her memory.

See you tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:** _… this idea has been lying around my head for as long as I could remember, and this is the only time I had actually written it in words. Lo behold! Angst at last! Truth be told, I was searching for a good angst story because everything's been so light since my first Day fic. Well, the first story isn't exactly light… but moving on. Also, I was supposed to write an omake for this fic, but then I changed my mind. The ending part didn't exactly satisfy me (it was better when it was still in my head), but I still love it. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Peace out!_


	8. The Light in His Life

**Title:** The Light in His Life

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #23—inevitable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** She just wasn't the light of his life.

* * *

Miyu could watch them with expressionless eyes as they talked over their wedding plans. It's easy for her to make conversation and decide with them, but it's hard for her to see them happy together.

She never had to guts to tell him, to let him know how she feels. Akira Kijou was the perfect match for smart, handsome Kanata Saionji, and on the day she came back from America for good, it was the day when Kanata declared his love for her.

Miyu had been stunned that time, too. She was busy minding her own business, when both Kanata and Akira emerged from Kanata's room, glowing. She felt something happened between them, but she ignored the feeling in her stomach.

They were happy.

Kanata, desperate for Miyu's approval, tried his best for both girls to get to know each other better. Miyu genuinely liked Akira, even on her first visit in Japan when they were still in middle school.

Akira was nice, likeable and very friendly. She was down-to-earth and gorgeous to boot. Who wouldn't want her? Especially the person whom she had known since they were children.

Miyu was sick.

Aya and Nanami were concerned. They knew Miyu has feelings for Kanata, and something about the way Miyu was acting made them worry about her.

"Are you okay with this?" Nanami asked Miyu during one of their shopping expeditions. They received the wedding invitations this morning, and Aya had phoned Miyu, telling her to meet them at the Heio department store.

Aya and Nanami watched Miyu smile sadly. "Yes. I just realized something." She paused and looked at her side. "I'm not the person meant for him. I guess, we're never meant to be."

Aya and Nanami were silent.

**_O_**

She was chosen as Akira's maid-of-honor. She smiled and thanked them. On the day of the wedding, Miyu felt as if her stomach was bombarded with butterflies. But she ignored it.

Akira was pacing around, announcing that she "couldn't do it." She was beautiful in her wedding dress, and Miyu talked her through it.

"He loves you," she told the bride-to-be, "you love him. You just have to go through this."

Akira sniffed. "How do I know this is right?" she asked desperately.

Miyu smiled, albeit a little bit sorrowfully. "You just do," she responded.

**_O_**

In the end, Akira decided to go through it, thanking Miyu from the bottom of her heart. Miyu walked down the aisle and saw a nervous Kanata. He glanced at her and she winked, assuring him that everything was going smoothly.

Her stomach clenched and her heart shattered into pieces the moment Akira and Kanata's lips met, sealing their bond into forever. She hugged the newlyweds, and danced with numerous men during the reception until her feet ached.

Aya went over to her the moment the celebration was over. "You okay?" she asked softly, touching Miyu's shoulder.

Miyu glanced up. "Yeah," she whispered so low that Aya had to lean to hear her.

She has to be.

Her gaze ran over the couple, but it rested on the groom, who was talking animatedly to his new wife. The man who could never be hers.

* * *

**AN: **_Please don't hit me. Just don't. I got this idea, and it won't get out of my head. This was prompted by a "what if" question. What if Miyu and Kanata never got together? Then Akira entered in my mind and POOF! I know, I'm getting too melancholy, and the next Day fic will be a happy one, maybe a bit funny. We'll just wait and see! Thanks for reading! Peace out!_


	9. Caught in the Act

**Title:** Caught in the Act

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #12—chaperone

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** They didn't know that they were being watched.

* * *

The party had been a success.

Tired but happy at the same time, Miyu plopped on the squashy sofa in the living room. Cleaning up was the most tiring thing after a bash at the Saionji Temple, but it had been worth it.

In celebration for her daughter's fifth birthday, Miyu and Kanata threw a fantastic event and had invited the gang over. Nanami, Aya, Santa, Nozumo, Christine brought mountains of gifts for their friends' only daughter, spoiling her tremendously. The ever-doting grandparents, Hosho, Miki and Yuu, attended and had fun seeing their granddaughter. Mikan and Mizuki Yamamura took time off to celebrate with their old friends, while Akira also came for a short visit.

Miyu reflected the years she had gone through since middle school. Marrying Kanata was the last thing she expected, but everything soon fell into place. She's now Saionji Miyu, and the gods had blessed her and Kanata with a daughter, Miu.

Yes, she sighed with pleasure, her eyes drooping. Everything's alright.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

At the sound of his voice, Miyu didn't bother to look up, but smiled instead. "Just thinking."

"Well, don't hurt yourself," Kanata said with a teasing smile. He easily dodged the cushion thrown his way, and he sat down beside his wife. His features softened at the sight she made.

Her golden-blonde hair was mussed around her shoulders, hair he'd love to run his fingers through. Her cheeks were flushed in a pretty pink, and her eyes were closed. But he knew that her eyes were probably sparkling in happiness. He, too, was happy.

Miyu cracked an eye open, and she grinned. "Knew you were watching me," she said, not moving from her position. "I can feel your eyes drilling holes on my body."

Kanata stuck out his tongue. "It's not a crime to do so, you know."

She retorted by copying his actions. Then her smile grew wider. "The day is just about perfect, huh, Kanata?"

Kanata reached for her hand, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Yup. I can't believe it's been this long since we had the gang over. Everyone's been so busy with their careers and everything else in between."

"Where's Miu?" Miyu burrowed in Kanata's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "She was so excited about this party. Boy, she'll be so spoiled after meeting her aunts and uncles. Maybe we should hide her other toys for later."

"Why ruin her day? I'm sure she's having a blast with one of those computer things your mother brought. She's a genius in the making," Kanata said, pride evident in his voice. "And I know for a fact that she got that from me."

Miyu lifted her head, a frown on her pretty face. "Said who? If you aren't blind, it's plain to see that she got it from my side."

"No, she got it from my side."

"You idiot. She didn't."

"She did."

"No way."

Kanata sighed. "I'm not going to argue. I know the truth anyway, no matter what you say."

Miyu pouted, but didn't answer. She rested her head on Kanata's chest, feeling the sound of his heart beating against her cheek. A comfortable silence rested inside the room.

"We did good, right, Kanata?" Miyu suddenly asked with a tentative smile. "I mean, we have gone a long way, and now we have a daughter. We did good, huh?"

Kanata smiled and tilted Miyu's chin up. He brought his head down, their lips a mere inch apart. "Not exactly." When Miyu was about to protest, he added, "We did great," and kissed her.

He received instant response and the kiss deepened. Her hand made its way on the back of his head, playing with his brown locks. Heat ran through their entwined bodies, and they were too much concentrated on their work that they didn't notice the figure standing at the door.

"Eww," a voice said, accompanied with gagging noises.

The two separated, their faces red. They looked like two teenagers caught kissing in a car by their parents, but in this situation, they were caught by their daughter, Miu.

"M-Miu," her mother gasped, flushing an interesting shade of red. She stood up and went to her. "What are you still doing up, sweetie?"

Five-year-old Saionji Miu yawned and rubbed one hand across her eye. Miu was a mini version of her mother, all blonde and green-eyed. She was in her pink pajamas—given to her by Christine Hanakomachi—and was clutching a very fluffy teddy bear. In short, she looked absolutely adorable.

"I couldn't sleep," she said in her childish voice, "and you and Daddy promised to read me a story." She gave another yawn. "But here you are, kissing. Eww." She made another set of gagging noises in her throat, and looked about to throw up.

"Hah! You'll be saying this now, but soon you'll fall in love with a boy and then get married," Miyu teased, although still embarrassed. She ruffled her daughter's hair, which fell a few inches below her shoulders.

"I'm never getting married," the little girl proclaimed. "Besides, boys are gross." Then, throwing an apologetic look at Kanata, she said, "of course, except you, Daddy. You aren't gross. Just the boys my age are yucky," and she made a face.

Kanata chuckled and lifted their pride and joy in his arms, teddy bear and all. "Okay, okay. You caught us. And as we promised, your mommy and I will read you a story, okay?"

"Okay!" Miu chirped cheerfully. She looked at her mother, and a curious expression flitted across her face. "Mommy, why are you all red?"

Thoroughly flustered, Miyu felt herself turn red and shook her head. "Nothing, sweetie. How about that story you wanted us to read?" She ignored the amused expression resting on Kanata's face.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**AN:** _This a plotless fic that just kinda entered my head. As a fact, most children are all yucky and grossed out whenever they see their parents kiss and all lovey-dovey. I know I do. Oh, and their daughter? Thanks to __**puresnowangel**__, I found out that there was a sequel to Daa! Daa! Daa! called, Shin Daa! Daa! Daa!_

_And when I learned that Miyu and Kanata's daughter's name was Miu, this fic simply exploded inside my head. So here's little Miu's first entrance in my oneshots. She may appear in a few more stories. Hope you all likey it! Drop me a review about this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Peace out!_


	10. The Reason Why

**Title:** The Reason Why

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #16—unquestionable facts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** There was a reason why he does—and always will—love her.

* * *

If you asked me a few years before whether I have a chance of falling in love with a girl like Kouzuki Miyu, I would've answered, "Not a snowflake's chance in hell."

Of course, I would receive a bop on the head for that if Miyu heard me.

But honestly, Miyu and I are total opposites. Our views on different matters always clash, sometimes causing a huge ruckus inside the temple. I never knew how my house survived, especially during those infamous Miyu-and-Kanata-ready-to-kill-each-other-with-their-bare-hands moments.

She's so emotional, and it sometimes gets her into trouble. I'm levelheaded and practical, never allowing my emotions to conquer my pragmatism. She is easy to fluster, and I'm cool and collected at times of crisis. Don't get me wrong. There are moments when I, too, become disconcerted—particularly when Ruu and Wanya's identities are nearly revealed.

Oh, she's a horrible cook. God, have you even had dinner at the Saionji Temple whilst Miyu did the cooking? I promise you, her sushi doesn't resemble a normal sushi in any aspect. They kind of look like charcoals (but don't tell her I said that), and I'm a bit surprised I haven't died from food poisoning. Although I'm not the greatest cook known to mankind, I can fix a pretty mean dinner that will have you coming back for more (grin).

Another trait that Miyu has is being totally reckless. Honestly speaking, that girl can get herself in an unfortunate situation because of being risky. She throws all caution to the four winds, only acting on her instinct and feelings. I'm never like that, but when I need to act quickly, I don't risk something I would regret later on.

But despite everything, I know she genuinely cares about me, Ruu, Wanya and our friends. That's her positive trait; she is never selfish, always thinking about other people. We'd be lost without her and her presence is a real comfort for us. The latter was later perceived when she took the camera test in the city. That was the time when I saw how important she was.

Yeah, real important.

And regardless of everything I said earlier about her carelessness and lack of culinary talents, I fell in love with her. That fact still has me reeling in shock though.

Never in a million years would I imagine myself losing concentration just because of Miyu Kouzuki. Literally. There are times when I would space out inside the classroom, getting myself into trouble that is truly unwelcome.

There's a reason why I did fell for her.

But the thing is, I don't know.

Maybe it's her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes mesmerize me in more than one occasion, causing me to forget things except her. I could drown myself in her eyes and have no care in the world. If a person doesn't believe the expression "the eyes are the windows to the soul," he or she has never seen Miyu's eyes. I mean, her feelings actually show in her eyes. Whenever she's happy, angry, sad or hurt, those emotions are reflected in her eyes. They are truly the windows to her soul, allowing me to have a glance on what she's experiencing.

Or maybe it was her smile. Her smile has the ability to freeze me in my tracks, and cause an explosion of red across my cheeks. Her lips moving upward could also make my stomach churn and tumble inside me.

…or maybe because Miyu was Miyu. Maybe that's the reason I fell in love with her. I wouldn't know, actually.

It was an ordinary day when I woke up and just realized what I haven't been acknowledging for a long, long time.

I love her.

Every time she's sad, I would have the urge to rush to her side, just to make that breathtaking smile of hers appear on her face again. When she's happy, my world would feel as if it was complete because I would also be happy. I have this impulse to protect her from everything that had the capability to hurt her, as I couldn't bear to see her in pain. Every little thing that is related to her affects me too.

Currently, we're together. Of course, we still fight, but nothing major. Even if we disagree I came to a conclusion that I'd rather get down on my knees, ask her to be mine, lose my pride and my heart to her if she says no, rather than lose her to another guy.

Thank goodness the feeling was mutual.

Seriously, my heart was pounding the whole time!

Right now, I'm still planning on how to ask her to marry me. I want everything to be perfect. But up until now, I still don't know why I love her. There's a reason, but I don't know what it is.

I guess you don't need to know why, just as long as you do know that you love her.

And I do.

I really do. With all my heart.

* * *

**AN: **_(SQUEE!)__I love this little POV! Obviously, it's Kanata. This story formed while I was watching a series of Daa! Daa! Daa! episodes and—BOOM! Here it is. I kinda wanted to make a tribute for him, so here's a little oneshot for our handsome male protagonist about his feelings for Miyu. As we all know, Kanata does have feelings Miyu—he just won't admit it. ;) And we finally reached Day number TEN!! Hahaha! I feel great! Only twenty more to! Hope you guys will be with me until I reached the last one.  
_

_Anyway, hope you all likey. Thanks for reading, y'all!_


	11. Mission Impossible: Get Kanata to Crack

**Title:** Mission Impossible: Get Kanata to Crack

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #20—indirect avowal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Hosho decided to talk to his son concerning his status quo.

* * *

"Kanata?"

"What is it, Oyaji?" Kanata asked from behind his manga.

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a long, long time now…" Hosho's voice trailed off meaningfully, rather curiously.

Kanata's eyes dragged itself towards his father, who was looking innocent enough. He had a bad feeling about all of this. "What is it?"

Hosho took a deep breath and charged on, "When are you getting yourself a nice girl and settle down? I'm getting scared of the prospect of never lifting my first grandchild because I'm too old to do it. Of course, given the situation of your status quo, that specific nightmare of mine will come true if—"

"Woah! Hold on a minute, Oyaji!" Kanata exclaimed, throwing his manga aside. His eyes narrowed at his father, who was currently blushing a very interesting shade of red. "I'm only nineteen! Don't you think that's a little young to start a family?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So? Your mother and I got married after she graduated," his father said with a knowing look. "Frankly speaking, Kanata, I want my grandchild. Now, I'm thinking of setting you up with—"

"Wait a minute!" Kanata shouted, his eyes wide. "What do you mean 'setting you up'? Oyaji," he said dangerously, his eyes flashing, "if I found out that you've set me up with some random girl, I'm gonna—"

But Kanata didn't finish his threat when his father chose at that moment to interrupt his tirade. "I haven't set you up," his father said defensively. Kanata relaxed, but fire flashed in his eyes again when Hosho added, "…not yet."

"OYAJI!"

"Well, can you blame me?" Hosho said desperately. He looked pleadingly at Kanata. "I want a grandchild, Kanata. Is that hard request for an old man?"

"Yes! Considering your son isn't exactly in a relationship right now," Kanata shot back, blushing a bright red.

"Maybe you haven't met the right girl," his father mused. Then a light bulb appeared on his head. "I know! Hope about that half-French, half-Japanese girl with the pink hair?" his father elbowed his son teasingly, grinning from ear to ear. Kanata felt his temper starting to crack. "I happen to know she's an eager candidate. How about I call her--?"

"NO!" Kanata yelled, diving for the phone and holding it against his chest. "No way in hell are you gonna call Hanakomachi!"

"Don't tell me you want me to wait until you meet the right girl?" Hosho asked, his jaw hanging slackly. He shook his head vigorously. "No! At this rate, I'll be dead by the time you meet the girl of your dreams!"

"It's not that I haven't met her," Kanata blurted out. Hosho's ears pricked up and turned to look at his son, who was covering his mouth in horror.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Oyaji!"

"Kanata! You said something!"

"It was nothing."

"Tell me or else I'm gonna call that pink girl for you!" Miraculously, Hosho managed to acquire the phone from Kanata without a sweat.

"…"

Hosho began waving the phone tauntingly.

Kanata glared at his father. "You enjoy making my life miserable, huh, Oyaji?"

Hosho grinned devilishly. "Of course. That's what fathers do. Now," he said, with a wide smile, "what did you say?"

Kanata muttered a few incoherent words before saying, "I have met her."

"Who?"

"Thegirlofmydreams," Kanata replied quickly.

"Pardon me?" Hosho asked pleasantly, picking up the receiver.

Kanata sighed. "I said, I have met the girl of my dreams," he repeated with a killer glare. "Now put the receiver back to its cradle."

Hosho gasped and did as he was told. "You have? That's wonderful son! May I ask who is the lucky girl?" he inquired cheekily, looking slyly at his red-faced son.

"Why do you want to know?!"

Hosho gripped the phone. "I'm waiting."

"This is blackmail." Hosho heard his son mumble. Kanata's face resembled a ripe tomato by the time he uttered, "Miyu."

At that declaration, Hosho's face broke into a wide smile. "Miyu-chan? Miki and Yuu's daughter? That Miyu?"

Kanata nodded slowly, not daring to look at his father's triumphant face. "Is there any other Miyu you know of?" Kanata asked crossly.

"Ha! I knew you like her back then," his father exclaimed joyously. He stood up and began to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Kanata questioned, scared at the answer.

"Who else? Your future bride currently situated in America—"

"NO!" Kanata grabbed the phone out of his father's grasp and shot daggers at his way. "I can't tell her!"

"Why not?" Hosho demanded. "How about my grandchild you promise me? You need a wife in order to have a child, you know."

"I'm not yet ready," Kanata said heavily, moving his shoulders to loosen up. "I mean, I'll tell her when the time is right."

"And when will that be?" Hosho demanded, raising an eyebrow at his son. "When I'm dead?"

"Of course I'll tell her when she comes back," Kanata said uncomfortably, "but I don't know when will that day be, so you're gonna have to wait for your grandkids." Kanata turned a bright shade of red, fingering his manga.

"Hai, hai," Hosho said with a wide smile. "Glad to know you've chosen a girl _and _have plans of having kids. And to think, you like Miyu-chan! It's a good thing you didn't pick a random girl, because I already love Miyu-chan as if she's my daughter." His smile got wider.

"You're the one who's suggesting such things!"

"You know me. I just want to rattle your cage," Hosho said, rubbing his together in delight. "I'm expecting that you'll talk things through once you got the chance to talk to her, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Kanata said hurriedly. Anything to shut his father's mouth, he thought with a grimace. This is getting tiring.

Hosho then got up. "Ah. That's comforting to know, Kanata. Anyway, I'll go take a bath now," he informed his son. He began to exit the room when he turned around again. "Uh, Kanata?"

"What is it now?" Kanata asked wearily. He already regretted telling his father. Now he'll be on his case forever.

"Do you love Miyu-chan?" the monk asked casually, as if he's asking the weather.

Predictably, Kanata turned crimson red. "You don't have to know that!" he shouted fiercely. "That's none of your business!"

Hosho was laughing his head off. "Nah. I don't need to know," he said with a knowing grin, "because it's written on your face." And he walked out of the room, whistling.

_**O**_

After he left his son with a whole bunch of things to think about, the older Saionji dialed a number and waited for the other person to pick up. After a few minutes, someone finally answered.

"Hello, Miki-san?" Hosho greeted easily, leaning back to his chair to relax. "It's Hosho."

_"Oh, Hosho-san! Any news?"_

"Lots. I finally had Kanata crack up," Hosho gleefully reported over the phone. He heard the famous astronaut giggle. "And yes, our assumptions are correct. It's Miyu-chan he likes!"

_"That's great! See? Our matchmaking attempt is going smoothly. Now all we need to do is send Miyu over at your place and watch the fireworks explode."_

"Okay. Getting Kanata to propose to Miyu-chan is easy, I think. Hopefully, everything will go the way we hoped to," Hosho said.

_"And soon, we'll have grandkids to play with!"_

A dreamy smiled passed over Hosho. "Yeah. Grandkids."

_**O**_

The Saionji household was quiet. And as Kanata got ready to sleep, he opened his top drawer and took out a small box. He sat on his futon, fingering the velvet box with his finger.

"Someday," he vowed to himself, "I'll have the courage to ask you. But for now," he looked outside his window, the moon shining brightly, "I hope you're thinking about me."

_"Miyu…"_

* * *

**AN:** _Yup, there's sequel to this oneshot. You guys will just have to wait. Haha! I hope it's enough as a cliffhanger. I think that Miki, Yuu and Hosho know that their children have feelings for each other, so I started to play with the idea and… KABOOM! This fic was born! Anyway, I'm on a roll here. Happy reading, y'all!_


	12. Making Things Better

**Title:** Making Things Better

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #9— technology

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** There was only one thing that could make her day better.

* * *

Once Miyu stepped out of her house in Florida, she knew it was going to be one of _those_ days again.

How, may you ask, she knows?

Hint #1: Her alarm went off later than usual. Oh, how pleased Miyu was when she found out that it was fifteen minutes before the bell rang, which barely gives her time to eat, bathe and dress in record time.

Hint #2: A zit. Yes. A horrible zit greeted her the moment she inspected her face in the mirror. It was red and HUGE. She was seriously considering on absenting herself from class, when she remembered what the next hint was.

Hint #3: Exams. This is the reason why she wasn't able to absent herself from the embarrassment of showing her face, the place where her ZIT was resting. Oh, may I add that she hasn't studied last night, due to the fact that her parents threw a party in the honor of one of their colleagues.

Yes. It's going to be one of _those_ days.

Mercifully, the principal allowed her to take part in her exams (which she was positively sure she had flunked), but the zit hadn't gone down.

Oh, and if you think that her bad luck ends there, well, you're in for a surprise.

First period was English. She failed her exams, she was sure of that, and she was caught sleeping in the middle of a lecture about idiom expressions. Her punishment? Cleaning the classroom after school. Was it her fault she hadn't slept a wink of sleep last night, due to the fact that there was loud music blasting from the stereos? No way.

Second period was Mathematics. No need to ask whether she passed or fluked the test, right? It was also that time when one of the cutest guys in the room smiled at her (she smiled back, of course), and then promptly had his jaw glued to the floor when he saw her zit.

Talk about EMBARASSING in capital letters.

Needless to say the guy didn't look at her for the rest of the day.

Third period was recess and a disaster. Having pasta stick to your hair and gravy smeared over her blouse says enough, right?

She didn't make it to fourth period because her teacher advised her to go home and change clothes. It didn't help when she was about to take on the teacher's advice, when the second she stepped on the stairs did she tripped and sprained her ankle.

She knows she's clumsy but… come on!

So Miyu had to spend the whole morning in the clinic, waiting for her parents to pick her up. All of her friends were sympathetic, and they bade her farewell as she got carried by her discreet bodyguards (heck, she is one of NASA's top astronauts' daughter).

So here she was in her bedroom, a pillow supporting her ankle. Her father left her immediately in the house, after Miyu assured him that she will be all right by herself. Bored to death, she plugged in her own laptop and was finding trouble in logging in her Yahoo! Messenger.

Okay, this day was turning into a real crappy one, Miyu thought irritably.

When she finally managed to log in, almost immediately, someone sent her an instant message. And that someone was Saionji Kanata.

**KanataSaionji:** Hey, Miyu! You home early?

Miyu swiftly calculated that it was evening in Japan. She quickly typed her response.

**Miyu03:** Yeah. Had a bad day at school. Sprained my ankle. Why are you online? Do you have homework or something?

**KanataSaionji:** Yeah. Research work about monkeys, courtesy of our very own principal. You okay?

Miyu stared at the screen for a second, before a smile made its way to her face. He was worried!

**Miyu03:** I'm okay. Except today is really crappy.

**KanataSaionji:** How so?

**Miyu03:** Well, woke up late, failed every exam I answered today, embarrassed myself in front of the whole student body when somebody threw a plateful of spaghetti on me and a saucer of gravy landed splat on my blouse, tripped and sprained my ankle, had trouble logging in my YM… that about sums it I guess.

She left out about her freaking zit. God, he would have a laugh over that if he knew.

**KanataSaionji:** Wow. You never cease to amaze me with your stunts. :D

Miyu frowned and typed fast.

**Miyu03:** You idiot! :(

**KanataSaionji:** Just joking. Don't be mad.

**Miyu03:** Well, I am.

**KanataSaionji:** Aww. Come on. Hey, Miyu?

Miyu wondered at the sudden change of topic.

**Miyu03:** Yeah?

**KanataSaionji:** Do you have a web cam? I, well, missed you a lot and I really wanted to see you. I miss you. Heck, why don'tcha come back here in Japan? Everyone here told me to say hi for them if I ever caught you online.

Miyu was surprised at his statement. But the realization that he misses her placed an even bigger smile on her face.

**Miyu03:** You missed me?

At the other side of the world in Japan, Kanata was in a computer shop and blushed at her question. He quickly typed his answer.

**KanataSaionji:** Baka! I don't… well, a bit. But don't get any ideas!

Miyu smiled to herself.

**Miyu03:** Sure, I have a web cam. See you in a few seconds.

She excitedly set up her web cam, forgetting one specific detail…

A screen appeared on her monitor showing Kanata. He looked… good, Miyu decided, blushing a bit. It was then when Kanata typed something.

**KanataSaionji:** Hey, Miyu, you have a zit! Hahahahaha! You have a zit!

Her zit! How could she forget! She quickly threw a handkerchief on her web cam, emitting him from seeing her offended zit further.

**Miyu03:** So what? Everyone gets them sometimes.

**KanataSaionji:** It's HUGE! Hahaha! It's pink and… gross! :P

**Miyu03:** You idiot! I don't wanna speak to you! Goodbye.

Just before she logged off, she received an instant message:

**KanataSaionji:** Hey, Miyu! I'm sorry! It was just a joke for crying out loud.

Miyu rolled off her eyes and promptly logged off. But as she settled herself back in her pillow, a smile was decorating her lips. Thanks goodness for technology.

Maybe it wasn't going to be one of those days after all, she mused.

_I miss you._

* * *

**AN:** _You guys might think it was a bit exaggerated, but those things ACTUALLY happened to me one day. So here I am, still alive and telling you my story. The only difference was the food. It wasn't a plate of spaghetti and gravy, but cake. So I had to go home and, without delay, sprained my ankle. What a day that was. Oh, another difference was that I am NOT the daughter of the one of NASA's astronauts and I don't live in Florida. (sigh)_

_And please excuse their YM ids. Quite honestly, I couldn't think of a great name, so there. :P_

_Oh, and Miyu was lucky. She had a guy tell her she was being missed, while I just moped in my bed all day long. Can't get up because of my ankle, you know. Anyway, hope you likey!_


	13. Mission Impossible: Get Kanata Cracking

**Title:** Mission Impossible: Get Kanata Cracking

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #8—sparkle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Announcement:** This is a shoutout to **_puresnowangel_**! Happy 18th Birthday, sweetie! And I did a lil' scene where Kanata and Miyu were snogging just for you! :D Hope you like your present!

**Summary:** Kanata couldn't bring himself to propose, so the adults intervened.

* * *

It was an ordinary day, where nothing out of the ordinary happened. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the postman was delivering letters to houses, the children were playing… yes, everything seems normal.

But a temple in the middle of nowhere—some people call it Heiomachi—something was going through a boy's head that doesn't seem to register in his usually sharp mind. Sure, the table was there with the usual teapot and cups. The kitchen was in its clean state. Nothing out of the ordinary there, right? His father was sipping tea; that's common (although there are times when his father acts out of the ordinary). So what's wrong with the picture before him?

"Hey, Kanata," Kouzuki Miyu greeted with her usual infectious smile, "how're you doing?"

Oh.

There's Miyu.

Sipping tea.

With his father, apparently.

Kanata blinked. Wait a minute.

Miyu was there. Wasn't she supposed to be in America? What the heck is she doing here? Kanata thought frantically. Just hold on a second. His eyes narrowed towards his father's direction, who was drinking his tea innocently enough.

Innocent? His father was never innocent!

"Kanata, stop looking stupid by standing there and sit with us," his father instructed, pointing to a seat beside Miyu. "The tea is fantastic!"

"What the heck are you doing here, Miyu?" Kanata asked instead, not budging from the doorway. Okay, take a deep breath. Act cool. Don't let her see you flustered. "You're supposed to be in America!"

Miyu frowned at the tone of his voice. "I'm here because my mother sent me here," she answered crisply. The elder Saionji winced at the indication that an argument is starting. He has been around them long enough to know when they're ready to start another round of you're-the-idiot-you-idiot-and-I-don't-like-the-tone-of-your-voice, which will develop to a verbal slashing. "You got a problem with that, huh?"

"What's with you?" he asked coldly. Miyu stood up from her seat, her gaze never wavering from his. "I'm just asking questions. No need to take that tone out like I'm in some military interrogation."

"You act as if you don't want me here!"

"I didn't say anything like that! Maybe you need to check your ears once in a while."

"My ears are clean, thank you very much." Miyu's hands made their way to her slender hips, distracting Kanata for a moment. Her fitted t-shirt and jeans were no help, either, and his father seemingly noticed his distraction.

Hmm. Now something was up.

A blush appeared on his cheeks, but it was not noticeable. Wow. Miyu grew to be a lovely lady, further distracting Kanata from their verbal fight. It also didn't help that she clearly passed through puberty, if by any indication was her lovely, curvaceous body. Drool…

Bad Kanata! _**Bad bad bad bad bad thoughts!**_ Kanata mentally punched himself into focus.

But Kanata **is** a teenager with raging hormones, so it's natural to—

Miyu swayed her hips…

Shucks! Don't go there, Kanata, his inner mind told him. You are NOT a pervert, remember? Only perverts go about mentally measuring their crush's hips. Wait, crush? Now Kanata's head started to hurt. God. What's happening to him?

Then Kanata's mind started to float towards Pervert Land… la la la la. Red started at the base of Kanata's neck, making it way to his face. Of course, Miyu (and his father, too) noticed that Kanata was acting un-Kanata like. What was the boy's problem?

"Hello, Kanata?" Miyu waved her hands in front of his distant eyes. They weren't even half done with their fight and he's drifting off. "Stupid, what's wrong? You okay?" Then an idea clicked. "Are you sick? Hey…" She placed her hand on his forehead, obviously checking his temperature.

THAT got a reaction from her.

Kanata jerked his head from her very addictive touch, banging it on the doorframe. Talk about acting cool and poised.

"Kanata! You okay?" Miyu asked, stooping down to his level where he fell. She was very concerned. Why is he acting weird?

His father suppressed his laughter, trying to look as if he was worried. His and Miki's plan is going well than he expected, he mulled over. "Yes, Kanata," he said, feigning concern, "are you all right?"

Kanata opened his eyes to see Miyu's face just a few inches away from his. The color red flashed across his eyes as he settled them on her lips. Lips that looked as if they were rubbed with something glossy red. God. He can't take it anymore. Ignoring the pain that was starting to creep in his head and glaring at his father, he stood up and said, "Oyaji, I know this is somehow your fault!" and stormed out of the room, leaving a very confused Miyu and an amused Hosho.

Confusion turned to anger as Miyu stood up. "The idiot!" she exclaimed angrily. "What's his problem?"

Hosho hid his smile and answered seriously, "Dunno, Miyu-chan."

Step one to making Kanata propose now complete.

_**O**_

Kanata faintly heard the door slam, probably Miyu. His father never slams doors. Why was she here? Kanata gritted his teeth. If his father had anything to do with this, he'll—

His door opened.

Well, speaking of the devil. He's here.

"Kanata?" Saionji Hosho entered his son's room cautiously. Well, his son was many things, but he's not stupid. Must've inherited that from his mother's side, he thought, scanning the darkness of the room. "You alive?"

_BANG!_

The door closed behind Hosho with force that he jumped. He gulped and began groping for the switch. "Kanata?"

The light opened, and lo behold, Kanata was standing in front of his father. "Oyaji…" he began, his tone dangerous and calm. "You wouldn't have anything to do with Miyu being here and all, have you?"

Hosho sweatdropped and gulped. Kanata wouldn't kill him, right? "Well, actually, Kanata… um, you, um… I actually… well…"

"OYAJI!" Smoke was visibly coming out from Kanata's ears as he started to stare his father down. He took a step forward, causing Hosho to step backward. "Don't you dare lie to me now. Don't you dare!" he warned. "You invited Miyu here, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"Well," Hosho began nervously, gulping every now and then. "I didn't plan it by myself—"

"You mean you're not the only one?" Kanata asked incredulously. He ran a hand through his hair. "Who else would be in this plan of yours?"

Hosho grinned weakly. "Um, you really want me to ask that?"

If looks could kill, Saionji Hosho would be dead. "Oyaji, if I lose my patience, I will guarantee that you will never go to another trip in Nepal or India or some other place in the world," Kanata threatened, his voice soft, deadly soft.

"It's Miki-san," the elder Saionji managed to squeak out.

Unfortunately, Hosho didn't escape from the evil clutches of his son just yet. Oh, no. He spent the rest of the day doing Kanata's chores. Why? For meddling his son's affairs with his permission and knowledge.

**_O_**

_Somewhere in the Saionji Temple, 8:07 PM_

"Hello?"

A pause reigned before the woman answered, "I'm guessing that there are no improvements in our plan?"

"Improvements? My son is as stubborn as a mule!" A pound on a wooden table was heard in the other line. "I don't think my son is going to act soon, Miki-san. I don't even know if he's bought a ring yet!"

"Then we need another plan," came the determined reply. "I want my grandchildren, Hosho, and those teenagers need our help just so we can obtain our goal." She paused before continuing, her tone wry, "Hosho?"

"Hm?"

"Did Kanata found out that we set him up?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Uh, an answer?"

A sigh. "Really. You aren't at all good in keeping secrets."

"Kanata's a smart boy. He'd figured it out soon, anyway," came Hosho's reply. "So what do we do now?"

"We interfere."

**_O_**

_Damn, Oyaji_, Kanata thought, thoroughly annoyed. Miyu hasn't come back from her walk yet, and Kanata was planning to apologize to her. She had nothing to do with his father's plan… well, of course she has, but unconsciously.

The moon was out, and the sky was feathered with very few clouds. The stars were out, sparkling like diamonds against a dark blue background. His annoyance with his father was dissipating; he can never stay mad with his father long.

Kanata sat on the porch as he used to when he was fourteen. This is the only time when he can think about everything going on in his life. Usually, he thinks about the problems he's facing in college, the job he's considering to take after he graduates (which, by the way, happens in a few months), and Miyu.

Miyu.

Kanata closed his eyes and let the wind brush his hair away from his face. It's been a long time since he last saw her. Four years have passed since her parents decided to take her back to America. The first few months without her and Ruu and Wanya were unbearable. But then he took a vow that once she visited Japan, he'll confess his feelings to her. It made life a little easier to know that they'll be together at last, if she's currently single and not attached to anyone.

And here she is. Kouzuki Miyu.

Single and unattached to anyone, maybe.

His heart constricted in pain at the thought of Miyu loving someone else other than him. Being happy in another man's arms. Kanata's stomach began to churn at that thought, but he quickly brushed it away.

"Kanata?"

Her voice. Kanata turned around to see Miyu, who was reluctantly standing a few inches away from where he is sitting. His heart started to pound instinctively, and he was a bit surprised Miyu didn't seem to hear it. He felt hot all over… damn. "Yeah?" It was a stupid thing to say, but his tongue seemed to be tied. His usually intelligent brain was reduced to a glob of muscle, and Kanata couldn't seem to think.

"May I sit with you?" She sounded hesitant.

He wasn't ready for her company yet. He was a mess right now, although he looked cool and composed outside, he was a jumble of emotions right now. Confused at what to do, his tongue seem to ran away from his consciousness.

"Sure."

Miyu flashed him a smile and sat beside him. Her closeness prompted his body temperature to go into overdrive. He loosened his top button in a feeble attempt to cool himself. Damn, was it hot or what?

"Um, Kanata?"

He glanced up. Miyu bit her lower lip, and look as if she was about to say something. "What is it?"

"Are you angry with me?"

Now that surprised him.

"Why would I be?" he replied, gingerly facing her fully. Miyu's expression was sad, and Kanata felt a stab at his gut, knowing he was the cause. "I don't have any reason to be mad, Miyu."

"It's just… well, you don't seem to be pleased to see me, that's for sure," Miyu confessed, staring on her lap. "I mean, well, are you angry? Tell me the truth, Kanata."

He sighed. "No, Miyu," he said, dejectedly. "Something happened, and I'm really a big mess right now. But, rest assured, I'm not angry with you. I'm not even angry with Oyaji. Just with myself." For being a coward, he thought silently. For not having the guts to tell you how I feel.

Her eyes were pools of emerald as the moon reflected its light. "Really? Why?"

Maybe being subtle will get his point across. Yeah, he should try it. "Well, you see, I have a problem."

"Maybe I could help," she said eagerly. Her eyes were sparkling, and Kanata felt a smile soften his face. Yeah, maybe subtlety will work.

"You see, I'm having real trouble with expressing myself," he started, wringing his hands in nervousness. "I'm never really good with emotions and stuff, and, well, I like this girl…"

"A girl?" she echoed. He nodded. She said, rather softly, "You've fallen in love?"

"Correct," Kanata answered, his heart racing. "And, well, I'm not sure how I will tell her that I lo-love her," he stammered, turning red. Miyu's face was impassive, but if you look hard, you'll see her eyes held a hint of sadness.

For a moment, she didn't answer. She was digesting that piece of news, and it made her feel sick to her stomach. "I, um, I don't know what—" Miyu stop herself and pasted a fake smile. "Kanata, may I ask something?"

He nodded.

"Do you love her?"

Love her?

A smile made its way to his mouth, and Miyu saw it. She held back the pain she was feeling. She was too late. He loved someone else. It hurt to see someone else put a smile on his face effortlessly, just by mentioning that person. How she envy her.

"Yes," he whispered in the night, his reply ringing in his own ears with conviction. "I do." He looked at her, hoping she'll get the message. "With all my heart."

Suddenly, Miyu stood up, her bangs casting shadows upon her eyes. She couldn't let him see her. Not now. "Then you should tell her… how you feel." With that, she started to walk down the hall, but Kanata's voice held her back.

"Miyu…"

She stopped in the middle of the hall, her back facing him. He stood and walked over to her.

Kanata's heart was pounding hard. Really hard. He has to do this. But what if she doesn't feel the same way? a voice rang in his head. What would you do then?

He reached out and touched her shoulder; she flinched. "What is it, Kanata?"

He opened his mouth. _I love you._ But the words never left his mouth. Instead, "Nothing."

When she entered her room, he felt as if he lost the chance of a lifetime.

In a secluded part of the temple, Hosho was fighting the urge to strangle his son's neck. That was so _close_!

**_O_**

_Somewhere in the Saionji Temple, 12:03 AM_

The phone was ringing relentlessly, like a soldier on a mission. In the middle of packing her stuff, Miki pressed the loudspeaker button, and she greeted the caller with a pleasant, "Hello."

"He almost did it," came a tired response.

"Really?" Now that surprised Miki. "That's too bad. What happened?" Then her voice turned rather sharp. "You didn't interrupt them, right?"

"No way," Hosho replied defiantly. "I was listening there with my fireworks—you know, just in case Kanata did propose and all—but he lost his guts! Damn him! He was so close!"

Miki sighed. "Well, then it looks like it's up to us. Yuu and I will be arriving at Heiomachi later this evening."

"Okay. So Operation Help the Kids is underway?"

Miki smiled. "Definitely."

**_O_**

_Inside the closet, 9:26 PM_

"Oyaji, I am **this** close to breaking this damn door, get a rope, tie you with it, and then throw you at the bottom of the nearest cliff here!" Kanata yelled from inside the narrow space.

_Outside the closet, 9:27 PM_

Hosho flinched at the threat his son made. Miki and Yuu were both grinning at their successful plan. "I didn't know Kanata-kun was that creative," Miki commented dryly.

"He isn't going to carry that threat, right, Hosho-san?" Yuu asked.

"Who knows," Hosho muttered. "Until some progress were made, that's the only time we'll open the closet, agreed?" He gulped. "I don't want to die yet."

"Agreed," the Kouzukis said.

_Inside the closet, 9:29 PM_

Kanata banged the door, trying with all his might to break it down. "Oh, hell. Oyaji, open the damn door!"

"Not until you do something about this 'situation', Kanata," came Hosho's answer. "And you know what I mean."

He sure does.

"Kanata? What does your father mean by that? Why won't they open the door?" Miyu asked from beside him.

Oh, crap.

"It's nothing, Miyu," he answered.

Miyu crossed her arms in the darkness. "Nothing? Are you trying to kid me?" she said, her tone dangerous. "Kanata, our parents locked us together without telling us the reason why. Now your dad wants you to 'do something' about this, and I'm sure it includes me, or else they wouldn't have locked me in this damn closet with you in the first place! And if you don't answer my question, I am going to throw you, your dad and my parents off a cliff once my temper snaps!"

Kanata gulped. "Well, uh…"

_Outside the closet, 9:31 PM_

"I think we'd better take a walk somewhere," Miki decided, after hearing her daughter's menace.

"Yeah, we'd better," Yuu said nervously. He was only doing this for the sake of grandchildren. Yes, think about grandkids. He turned to the owner of the temple. "You coming, Hosho-san?"

"Without doubt."

They left the temple.

_Back inside the closet, 9:32 PM_

"Well, Kanata?" Miyu tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest.

Okay. Now was his chance to tell her. Subtlety didn't do anything good, so it's time for the old, straightforward confession. Kanata cleared his throat. "Well, Miyu," he began nervously. "Remember when I told you about me falling in love with some girl?"

In the confines of the darkness, Kanata didn't see the hurt pass her eyes. "Yeah…" She straightened up. "What about her?" she asked dully.

"Well, Oyaji wanted some grandkids, you see, and he was forcing me to confess to the girl," he rambled on, "so that we'll get married and have kids. Oyaji's grandkids. And, well…" He took a deep breath and babbled on quickly, "I-love-you-right-from-the-start-and-I-was-hoping-you'd-return-my-feelings-and-will-you-please-marry-me-just-so-I-can-get-out-from-my-misery?" He didn't bring the ring with him; it was in his drawer.

Silence.

After a few seconds passed, Miyu finally spoke, "What the hell did you just say?"

And it was Murphy's Law fault. And I guess Kanata's temper finally snapped (blame his father for adding pressure on him and the courage he had to muster up to confess), so he just grabbed Miyu by the shoulder and kissed her.

At first, his lips landed at the side of her mouth, but Miyu cupped his face and pressed their lips firmly. Soon, they were kissing with intensifying passion that blew them away.

Later. Much, much later…

Miyu snuggled into Kanata's chest, sighing contentedly. His arms were wrapped around her, and he was breathing in her scent. They were happy. Exultantly happy.

"So I was the girl you love," she breathed.

"Yup…"

"And you already bought a ring?" She was surprised, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. It's in my drawer. Never imagined that Oyaji would do this…"

"And my parents were on it, too…"

A pause.

"They must be desperate."

"We have to thank them someday, huh, Kanata?"

"Of course. But not right now. I still want to have a reason to torture them."

"True."

Snuggle, snuggle.

"Kanata?"

"Hmm?"

"We have to get our parents to open the closet…"

"Oh, yeah. Oyaji?"

No answer.

"Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

"Damn!"

* * *

**AN:** _This ten-page story is in celebration of the first time I registered in ! Yup! It's official! It's already been a year since I posted my first story, __**Inside Your Haven**__, and now I'm doing this 30 Days challenge. God, I actually did it. Oh, and I posted another story: __**Seasons of Love**__, in commemoration of this milestone. :P_

_Please excuse that little announcement._

_Anyway, I really had fun making this oneshot. Especially the part where Miyu and Kanata were stuck inside the closet. Making those threats were sooo fun! And the kissing part! Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I have fun making this! Lovelots!_


	14. In a Haze

**Title:** In a Haze

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #21—vodka; alcohol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Akira and Santa thought Kanata and Miyu needed a little help with their relationship…

* * *

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"You're in denial, and you know it!"

No, this is not Miyu and Kanata doing their daily screaming match. Miyu was out today with Aya and Nanami, so Kanata was left with his childhood best friend, who was sleeping over at the Saionji Temple during her vacation in Japan.

Currently, Akira was trying mightily to get Kanata to confess that he has feelings for Miyu-chan, but failing. The boy was just too stubborn. They were in the living room when Akira brought the subject about her best friend's prospective girlfriend, Miyu-chan—which he absolutely denied having any relationship at all except platonic. Yeah, strictly platonic.

Kanata crossed his arms across his chest. "You are absolutely over your head, Akira," he said, resolutely shaking his head. He was blushing, and Akira took note of that. "I do not like Miyu. Well, I like her, but in a totally different way!"

Akira snorted. "That's the most over-used line in the entire world! Oh, Kanata. I have known you since we were kids." She grinned at him. "And never have you been interested in a girl. Ever. But when Miyu-chan came—"

"Nothing," he said firmly. "She's my friend, that's all. Stop making assumptions that are totally way off base!"

The black-haired girl promptly rolled her eyes. "You like her, you idiot!" Akira was determined to win this war. Miyu-chan is good for him. Akira could tell that Kanata truly cares about her, and vice versa. But her idiot of a best friend was absolutely **stubborn**. But she was also stubborn. It was a matter of wills. "And Miyu-chan likes you, too!"

Kanata blushed at that declaration, and his tongue slipped. "She does?" He covered his mouth and turned away, not looking at Akira's triumphant expression. "I mean, so what if she does?" God, that was **bad**. Kanata, his inner-self said, you'd better shut up now. Or better yet, tell Akira the truth.

What truth? his dense self asked. He doesn't have any feelings for Miyu. None at all. So shut up!

Akira continued on, trying to make her point across. "Miyu-chan does like you, Kanata! Goodness, she is absolutely head over heels in love with you. Are simply too dense to see that?" Kanata opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off, "Well, obviously, you **are** too dense to see that!"

"Hey!"

She purposely ignored him and barreled on, "You may be the smartest person in your class, Kanata, but you're too intent on thinking rather than feeling! You have to be in touch with what you feel to know! You may not know it, but the way you act towards Miyu-chan reveals that!"

"Oh, how do you know how I act around Miyu?" Kanata asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've been here for what? Less than twenty-four hours?"

"Remember what you told me the last time I visited Japan? Huh? At Fantasy Park?" Akira reminded him. Kanata blushed. "You do care!" Akira's excited voice turned softer. "She likes you, Kanata. The way she acts jealously around me, because she thought you and I—"

Kanata gaped. "What? She never told me that! And how did you know? Did she tell you?"

Akira asked silently why the gods made men terribly dense as a rock. "She didn't tell me," she replied exasperatedly, "but you don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure **that** out."

Kanata was silent at that moment. "Really, Akira," he finally spoke up, drumming his fingers on the table. "Why are you persistent? It's not like you to push me into liking someone."

"Because I know Miyu-chan likes you, and you like her!" Akira declared, frustrated. "Why waste something that may turn out to be great?"

**_O_**

Akira left the Saionji Temple long before Miyu arrived with several shopping bags at hand. "Tadaima!" she called out, bustling in the kitchen where dinner was being cooked. "Wow, Kanata! Smells good!" She placed her shopping bags on the floor, and went to where Kanata was slowly stirring their dinner.

He smiled at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her eyes were sparkling. The December air was getting colder, and soon, snow will come. They were looking forward to a white Christmas this year. "You should go wash up," he advised, turning his back against her. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

She smiled again, showing her pearly whites. "Sure!" She bounded off to the bathroom, no doubt to clean up.

Kanata sighed as he fixed the table. The conversation he had with Akira earlier had him confused. His emotions were running on high right now, although he appeared calm outside. Was Akira right? Does he like Miyu that much to even consider on having a relationship with her? What about Miyu? Does she even like him? _Like_ him like him?

"Hey." Startled, Kanata dropped the ladle on the floor, and Miyu picked it up. "Goodness, you're jumpy today. Why so?"

"Nothing," he replied, taking the ladle from her. Their fingers brushed, and Kanata felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Akira is having dinner with her dad tonight, but she'll be back later. We, um, talked about things." The 'couple' prepared the table and set everything up.

"Things?" They sat down and began eating. Miyu ate her rice, their chopsticks scratching the surface of their bowls. "What things?"

Uh oh. Dangerous territory. "Just things," he replied nervously, popping the fish in his mouth. "You know. Things."

"Ah." Her response was dry, as if she didn't believe him for a second. Then she brightened for a moment and stood up. "Wait! I forgot to give it to you!" She rushed to one of the shopping bags and grabbed one, and plopped it before the bewildered boy. "Here!"

"Is it mine?"

She nodded energetically. "Yeah. I saw it in a store, and knew it'll be perfect for you!" When he hesitated opening it, she urged on, "Kanata, open it! It's not a bomb or anything."

He smiled at her before opening the bag. He took out a simple navy blue sweater, the cloth soft and warm. "Miyu…" He flashed her a grateful smile. "It's perfect! Thanks!"

She grinned back. "You like it?" There was no mistaking the delight evident on his face, and she was glad she bought it for him. "I know it looks simple, but the color is nice and I didn't think you have any sweaters for this season. So I bought you one."

Touched by her thoughtfulness, Kanata said, "Thanks a lot, Miyu." His face was relaxed into a smile. "I'll wear it tomorrow at the party."

"Party?"

"Yeah. Santa invited me after you went out with Konishi and Tenchi. A guys' night out," Kanata explained, tucking the sweater inside the bag and placing it beside him. "He planned a get-together in a club downtown with me, Hikarigaoka, Mizuki-kun, and Yuzuhiko-kun tomorrow night."

"Really?" Miyu popped a piece of meat in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "So, Yuzuhiko-kun finally proposed to Mikan-san, huh? When did Santa meet up with Yuzuhiko-kun and Mizuki-kun?"

"Well, we were in a record store when we happened to bump into Mizuki-kun and Mikan-san's fiancé," Kanata relayed, remembering. "Apparently, Yuzuhiko-kun was interested in old records, just like Santa. So the two hit off right away."

Miyu giggled. "Well, Yuzuhiko-kun is marrying Mikan-san," she said, "and she's strange in her own way!"

They laughed.

Kanata loved hearing her smile. Maybe Akira was right. Maybe he does care about Miyu more than he thinks he does. But he's confused right now. Still…

His eyes ran over the girl before him, as she told how her day went with Nanami and Aya. She looked beautiful.

His eyes widened.

**_O_**

"Santa!" Akira burst into his house after her dinner with her father, startling the seventeen-year-old. "You have got to have the most dim-witted best friend in the world!" she hollered.

Concerned, Santa immediately placed his record on the table and went to his problematic friend. "What's wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed a mug and poured coffee. "It's your best friend," she hissed, and promptly drank the coffee.

Now Santa was surprised. Akira seemed angry, well, frustrated. If by any indication, Akira was stabbing the cake he left inside his refrigerator with her fork, and stuffing it in her mouth. "What's wrong with Kanata then?" he dared to ask. He gulped nervously as Akira shot him an irritated glare.

"It's his stupidity, or maybe denseness, or whatever you call it!" she raged on. "He simply doesn't listen to me."

Kanata? Stupid? Has the world gone crazy? "Maybe you need to elaborate further, just so I can understand the situation at hand," he said, effectively calming the girl down. "I really can't follow, Akira."

So she clamed down and told him everything. After finishing the whole cake, Akira was silent as a mouse. Then…

"Will you help me?" she asked.

"Sure!" He leaned forward. "What do I need to do?"

"You're going to a party tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah…" If anything, the evil glint in Akira's eyes is a sign of total evilness. The genius kind of evilness, but still evil.

She smirked and said, "Then listen carefully…"

**_O_**

"Beer?" the waitress asked, waiting patiently for their orders. The five guys finally arrived at a club downtown, and they settled for a table near front.

"Yes," Santa replied, looking around the table. "How about you guys?"

"I'd like vodka, please," Nozumo requested politely.

"Gin," Yuzuhiko and Mizuki answered together.

"Apple juice." The other guys turned to Kanata as the waitress scurried away to get their orders.

"Apple juice?" Santa said with a snort. "Come on, Kanata. Live a little! It's our night out."

"He's right, Saionji-kun," Nozumo said, his eyes scanning the menu. "A glass of tequila won't hurt you. I'm sure you could hold your alcohol, hm?"

"I don't know, because I never drank alcohol in my whole life," Kanata replied, just as the lights dimmed.

Yuzuhiko gaped. "Not even once?" he asked.

Kanata shook his head.

"Boy, and I thought I've been good this year," Mizuki said with a laugh. He patted Kanata on the back. "The need to have a clear head, huh, Kanata-kun?"

"Something like that," Kanata said dryly, focusing his attention on the dance floor, where couples flocked to. The music started, and everyone looked at the DJ. The waitress came and gave them their drinks.

"Cheers to us!" Santa announced, grinning, while holding his mug of beer. The other four murmured their 'yes' and their glasses clinked as they came into contact. In the middle of their conversations, Kanata excused himself to the men's bathroom. Minutes later, he came back without realizing Santa put something in his apple juice.

Kanata chugged his juice without a second thought.

_**O**_

When Kanata woke up the next day, he had a MASSIVE headache greeting him first thing in the morning.

He groaned and turned over to his back, pink and purple polka dots appearing in his vision before disappearing totally. He blinked. But his headache decided to stick around. God. He felt as if someone was drilling his skull, and it hurts, dammit.

He sat up, waited a moment to see if he would puke, and then stood with the help of a chair. The world was spinning, but Kanata managed to walk to the kitchen without puking and/or falling head first on the floor.

That's where he found Akira reading the newspaper.

Noticing him, she cheerfully said, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Miyu left you some pancakes. Want some? They're delicious." Having said that, she stabbed her pancake with her fork and ate it.

After grumbling a 'good morning', Kanata sat on the chair across Akira, nursing his headache. He glared at her. "I hate it when people are cheerful while I am dying," he mumbled. "Can you get me some water please? I feel as if I haven't drank anything for a year."

"Sure thing!" Akira cheerfully—Kanata glowered again—bounded to get him a glass of water and some tablets. "Here." She handed him the glass and tablets, before resuming her seat across him. "Miyu knew you'd wake up with a hangover, so she had some of these prepared." She smiled. "It's a good thing you have a girlfriend who cares about you."

After hearing that, Kanata spat the tablet, spraying water all over the table. "What?" he gasped, rubbing his sore temple. "Did I do something you know I will regret?"

Akira paused thoughtfully, making Kanata all the more nervous. "…you mean you don't remember?"

God. Something **did** happen. He winced as he spoke, "If I did, I wouldn't be asking you now."

"Okay, Mr. Jolly," Akira said sarcastically, "I'll tell you. Guaranteed you won't like it. But first, clean your mess, won't you?"

After mopping up the mess, they sat back again.

"Before you start talking, where's Miyu?" Kanata had been curious as to why Miyu wasn't showing her face yet; it was eleven in the morning.

Akira couldn't help but smirk. "Oh, worried about your girlfriend, huh?"

Kanata scowled, then groaned as the pain in his head intensified. "She's not my girlfriend," he managed to utter.

"Oh?" Akira said innocently. "Really? Then what about the things you've been babbling about last night?"

Kanata swallowed. "…what about last night?"

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"Oi. I'm coming in right now."

Santa entered the confines of the kitchen and unceremoniously sat beside Kanata. "Hey, Akira. 'Morning, Kanata," he greeted. "I see you're suffering from a hangover. Not exactly pleasant, huh?"

"What happened last night?" His head throbbing painfully, Kanata drank a tablet and washed it down with water. That made him feel a little bit better, but not enough to lessen the pain he was feeling.

Santa paused. "You don't remember?" he asked, his voice strangely strained.

"If I do remember, I wouldn't be asking you, correct?" Kanata bit out crisply.

"He didn't woke up exactly on the right side of the bed this morning, Santa," Akira said with a wicked grin. "What happened last night was absolutely priceless. I just wished I had my video camera back then!"

Both Santa and Akira began laughing, irritating Kanata even more. "What happened!" he demanded, his patience thinning by the minute. "Tell, or I'll personally make sure both of you will taste the headache I am going through."

Surprisingly, that shut them up. "Okay," Santa said without preamble. "Well, we just downed our drink last night, when the topic opened up to the 'girls'." Akira snorted, but Santa ignored her. "Then you started babbling…"

-

"_Girls?"_

_Mizuki nodded. "Yeah. Who do you like, Kanata-kun?" he smirked knowingly, and he discreetly nudged Santa. "I bet my money it's Miyu-chan!"_

_Kanata, obviously drunk, paused, and then nodded, "Yesh. It's Miyu…"_

-

"…we were kinda surprised you admitted it out of the blue," Santa confessed, "but then again, you **were** drunk." He chuckled, and Akira laughed outright.

But Kanata was furious. "I was drunk?" he asked incredulously.

Santa dared to look at Akira, who was biting her lip. Oops. "Well, you seemed drunk," Santa said hurriedly, earning a hard glare from Akira that says 'you're not helping'.

"How can I be drunk when I didn't even taste a drop of liquor?"

"…"

"Never mind," Kanata sighed, quietly nursing his aching head. Santa and Akira breathed a sigh of relief. "What happened then?"

"Then your tongue got a hold of you, and you keep telling us to keep our hands off Kouzuki-san," Santa continued, resisting the urge to laugh. "You even addressed Mizuki-san and told him to lay off Kouzuki-san."

"Grr." Kanata was fighting the desire to puke, and he wanted Santa to stop. But nonetheless, he needed to hear it. "And then what?"

"We went home." Now this is where the fun really started. "Akira and Kouzuki-san met us at the entrance of the temple, because I called them for assistance," Santa relayed. "You were really drunk by the time you went home, and I couldn't carry you by myself…"

-

"_Kanata?" Akira rubbed her eyes, as her best friends climbed the temple stairs. "Santa?"_

"…_twinkle, twinkle little stars," Kanata sang loudly, trying to stand properly without Santa's aid, "how I wonder what you are…"_

_Akira raised her eyes at Santa. "He's drunk."_

_Santa chuckled nervously. "Well, I didn't know Kanata couldn't hold his alcohol," he said. "He was enjoying himself, and I didn't think it was fair if I reprimanded him for being drunk. He_** is**_ seventeen, you know."_

_The black-haired girl sighed, and she stared after her drunken best friend, who was trying to wrestle the front door. "It slides to the right, Kanata," she called out. God. What a disaster this was turning out to be._

"_Where's my girl friend?" Kanata replied, the question seemingly distant from Akira's earlier comment._

_Huh? "Girl friend?" Akira couldn't believe Kanata was talking like this. "You don't have a girl friend, Kanata. You've been single throughout the years you've been living in. Seventeen, to be precise."_

"_I do have a girl friend," Kanata pronounced drunkenly. He was now banging the door. "It's Miyu! Where's Miyu?" He began singing again, this time, a different dong, "We were strangers… on a crazy adventure." He paused, and banged on the door again. "Never dreaming how our dreams would come true… now here we stand— unafraid of the future… at the beginning with yoooouuuu—"_

_Santa snickered and Akira laughed out loud. Kanata was a very happy drunk. Well, maybe the night isn't at all a disaster. At that moment, the front door opened, revealing a sleepy Miyu clad in her pajamas. "Kanata?" Her voice sounded surprised. "You're drunk!" Her eyes narrowed towards Santa, who was looking a little guilty. "I'm guessing you did something he was against of, huh?"_

"_Hey, he was the one who kept drinking and drinking," Santa shot back defensively. "I have nothing to do with his condition right now."_

"_But that's totally un-Kanata-like," Miyu exclaimed, leaning forward to support her friend. "Kanata? Wha—mmp!"_

_Kanata slumped against the blonde, and because he was too heavy for her, they collapsed on the floor. "Miyu? I love yooouuuu…"_

"_Wha-what?" Miyu nervously looked at the boy, and his gaze mesmerized her. But he was drunk, for heavens sake! "We need to get you inside. Um, Akira-chan? Santa-kun? A little help, please?" God, help her. She was turning red by the minute._

"_Sure, Miyu-chan," Akira answered with a smile. She and Santa ran towards them._

"_Kana—mphf?" Without a second's thought, Kanata kissed Miyu, who conveniently froze up in his hold. Akira and Santa stopped just a few feet away from them, and they simply gaped._

_Miyu was savoring Kanata's musky scent—apple with a little bit of alcohol. But he tasted great. And god, great just simply won over common sense. She kissed him back, and Kanata tightened his hold on her before he feel asleep._

"_Well, Miyu-chan," Akira whistled, a cunning grin on her face, "what a way to end a great night, huh?"_

-

"I did WHAT!?"

"Exactly what I said," Santa said patiently. Akira was clutching her stomach in laughter, tears escaping her eyes. "Kouzuki-san was sporting a very interesting shade of red that night."

Kanata was turning green at the thought, and his head HURTS. He kissed Miyu? He was drunk? He kissed Miyu and **nearly** molested her? "Where's Miyu now?" he timidly asked his friends, both of who were laughing.

"She got up early and went to her friends," Akira replied in between fits of laughter. "Don't worry, Kanata, she understood that you were drunk." She added, with a smile, "And you were a very funny drunk."

"Shut up."

_**O**_

Kanata felt awful. No, he felt awful than awful. He felt terrible. And it's not just because of his hangover. He doesn't even want to know what Miyu thinks of him now. "…argh."

"Tadaima!"

Well, hell, here she is.

A soft knock came upon his door, and he got up to answer it. And, lo, Miyu was standing in front of him. He gulped nervously as she gave him a tentative smile. He wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Hey," she greeted him. "How's your head?"

"Uh, better," he answered timidly, not wanting to see her face. "Uh, listen, Miyu? I'm so—"

But she cut him off. "No, it's okay," she said. He looked up. "I know you weren't exactly yourself last night, and I don't blame you one bit." A pause. "I mean, I know you don't exactly mean what you said last night. You were drunk." She gave a fake laugh.

That's when the pieces that completed the puzzle finally fit. All the things Akira said were true, and Kanata was simply too stupid to realize it. So when Miyu turned away, Kanata quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly against his solid chest.

Blushing, Miyu stammered, "Ka-Kanata? What's—"

But she was silenced with a very passionate kiss, surprising her into stillness. It was after a few seconds that Miyu finally surrendered into his touch and kissed him back with all the pent up passion she was holding inside.

When Kanata broke the kiss, Miyu's mouth was swollen and red. "What—?" she asked, rather faintly. His arm was still around her, and she basked in his warmth.

"Everything I said last night," he began, "was true. I do love you."

A breathtaking smile appeared on her face, and Kanata held his breath. "Me, too," Miyu said, still smiling.

Saying so, Kanata pulled her closer for another magnificent kiss.

Occupied, the couple didn't notice two figures spying from a distance away from them. "I told you it would work," Akira said with a grin. Santa gave her an approving smile.

When Kanata and Miyu finally announced that they were, indeed, together, Kanata found out that 'I-told-you-so's were harsh. Especially when they came from his smug best friend.

* * *

**AN:** _Kanata has always been a goody-good guy, and I would never imagine him drinking his hat off. But the idea seems funny, so I wrote this fic. The idea was pushed further into development by __**mikairis27**__, a fellow writer, after reading one of her fics. It was good. Thanks, girl. Hope you guys all likey. Oooh, and I wanna congratulate **caramel gracious**, because she's the 50th reviewer of this fic! :D The next one is the halfway point, and I hope you all will stick around to read it! :D Lots of love to everyone!_


	15. The Center of His Universe

**Title:** The Center of His Universe

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #19—holding you

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Kanata couldn't help it. He has to see her.

Saionji Kanata stood in front of the tall, over-whelming gate that loomed before him. He was outside of one of Japan's most prestigious schools, the brick walls and well-trimmed gardens a little bit intimidating. It was a long way from where he was studying.

He shouldn't be here. In fact, Kanata had a few after school activities that needed to be taken cared of, but at the state he was in, it seems he wouldn't get things done. Kanata sighed and purposefully crossed the threshold.

He has to do this.

**X**

"…now, the Earth is suffering from global warming due to our carelessness," the sensei pronounced strongly, her stilettos rhythmically tapping on the classroom's tiled floor.

Sitting at the back of the classroom, Kouzuki Miyu stared outside the window, her mind straying from the lesson at hand. Sure, she was a huge environmental fan (Momoka **did** teach her a lot about separating trash), but she had more interesting things in her mind.

More specifically, Ruu, Wanya, her friends back in Heiomachi, and… him.

Miyu gave a heavy sigh and didn't listen as her teacher continued on rambling about how the planet is turning into a gigantic greenhouse, or even about how the only living planet in the Solar System is in tremendous danger.

Oh no.

She was busy thinking about the life she had left behind. The life she is missing terribly. It wasn't because of the friends she made in this new place. They were nice to her, and she enjoyed their company. It wasn't because her parents left her again to pursue their dreams. It wasn't because they left her in a boarding school.

She had been fine about these arrangements, but she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. The last time her spontaneous parents left her in the care of their friend, Miyu wasn't alone. She had Ruu, Wanya and Kanata. They were family to her, and she couldn't be more content than just staying with them.

Well, two of them were family to her.

The other one was… more than family.

Miyu shifted in her seat and started doodling in her notebook. She chose a clean page and scribbled hearts and faces. When she filled the page with unnecessary sketches, she turned to the next page and was surprised to see a picture.

She smiled, the particular act softening her expression. It was a picture of her, Kanata, Ruu and Wanya. She suddenly felt a pang of homesickness and longing. She knew it was impossible for Ruu and Wanya to come back to earth, especially from the distance of their planet from Otto. But Kanata…

A blush stole her cheeks, and Miyu felt incredibly hot.

Heavens! What on earth was she thinking?

"Kouzuki-san?" the sensei called from her desk. "Are you all right? You look red."

"Yes," she replied, blushing furiously as the whole class turned to look at her. She didn't want to be the center of attention, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her friend, Mako-san, shot her a concerned look. "I'm fine," she assured her, her voice low as the sensei continued the discussion.

Mako nodded and returned to the lecture at hand, and Miyu resumed her business. Mainly, staring out of the window, again. It would be impossible for her to visit Heiomachi. Her school was far from her previous home at the Saionji temple, and she simply couldn't travel to the countryside with her schedule jam-packed.

But…

Miyu glanced back at the photograph and traced her finger over the image of a bright, brown-haired boy. The realization crept up to her the moment she left Heiomachi, and she was already waving her goodbyes to him. The wind whipped her hair, and as the train distanced itself from itself from the station, Kanata's silhouette grew smaller until she couldn't see him anymore.

She loves him.

She wished she could have at least told him how she felt, but then maybe she couldn't have confessed. She wasn't that bold, and she was afraid of rejection. He might not even feel the same way about her. That thought simply made her stomach churn, and her head ache.

Miyu was really into her thoughts that she didn't hear the knock on the door that so captured everyone's attention. The sensei opened the door, spoke briefly, then called out, "Kouzuki-san!"

Miyu didn't answer.

"Kouzuki-san!"

Mako discreetly nudged her a couple of times, and Miyu turned to her with an exasperated look. "What?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Someone's looking for you," her black-haired friend hissed, and winked. "A very handsome someone, Miyu-chan."

"Kouzuki-san!" the sensei's sharp voice rang, startling the pensive blonde to an upright state. "I've been calling you, and you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry, sensei," Miyu managed to mumble, turning a bright shade of pink. She was thoroughly embarrassed as everyone laughed.

"What are you doing there standing? Someone's here to see you."

Now that amazed her. "What?" she blurted out, not seeing the figure that was standing by the door. "Someone—?" Her voice faded abruptly into nothing as she took in his face. Saionji Kanata. "Kanata…"

Mako pushed her, and Miyu's feet started walking involuntarily. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame, her eyes focused on him. And him only. The girls started whispering, casting several admiring and coy glances at the new victim.

"Oooh, he is so cute."

"And handsome too."

"Who is he?"

"Is he Miyu-chan's boyfriend?"

Both Miyu and Kanata turned red at that.

As soon as Miyu reached him, she shut the door close away from prying eyes and gossip. An awkward silenced ensued, but she tried on breaking it. "Your effect on girls still hasn't change, huh, Kanata?" she asked with a teasing smile.

That relaxed him. "Well, what can I say," he answered back with the same smirk, "girls simply fall onto my feet when I cast them my million-dollar smile."

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Spare me," she said, but the same smile remained on her face.

"So—"

"So—"

Miyu met her eyes with him. Those were the same deep brown eyes that she fell in love with. "You first," she suggested.

Kanata shook his head. "No way. You go first, because you spoke before me."

"No, I don't mind—"

Kanata gave a mock sigh and tossed his hands. "We'll take forever at this rate," he said. "How about we talk outside?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting I skip class?" she asked with a wry smile. "Oh, Kanata." She shook her head, and laughed.

Kanata blushed, but said, "I didn't mean that," he protested, although he did laugh.

Miyu grinned and leaned against the row of lockers. "Okay, how about this?" she said, looking at her watch. "School will end at exactly twelve minutes." She looked up. "How about we meet at the gates and then go to the park so we can talk. I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me, because you just don't jilt Heiomachi for a train ride that could've possibly numbed your butt, hmm?"

"Sorta like that," he said, though his voice softened. "I came to see you, and," he shifted his feet around, "you're right. I came here to talk to you." Kanata raised his eyes to meet hers, and Miyu felt her heart skip a beat as he reached for her hand and held it. "So… see you? Your sensei might get you into trouble, especially from the way you weren't paying attention to her lecture." Kanata ended the sentence with a teasing grin, and Miyu stuck out her tongue. It was second nature by now.

"See you," she bade, as he walked down the hall.

And as she returned back to her seat, Miyu felt her heart beating fast.

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

_Ba-thump._

"Please, stop," she murmured. But her heart didn't follow orders.

_Ba-thump._

**X**

"Ne, Miyu-chan," a girl from her class cut in, as Miyu and Mako-san walked towards the school gates. "Who was the guy that came to see you? Was he your boyfriend from your old town?"

Miyu turned red at the assumption. "Uh, no," she replied. "He's a friend. Just a friend…" Her voice trailed off, but apparently, her classmate didn't notice.

"Really?" The girl got all excited. "Is he seeing someone then?"

The idea pierced a hole in Miyu's heart, but she answered, "Not that I—"

"Actually," a firm, familiar voice inserted, "I am seeing someone."

Miyu turned around and came face-to-face with the boy she had her heart into. Surprised was an understatement. Flabbergasted, bowled over and staggered are more appropriate adjectives.

It took her a few more seconds to snap out of her shock and to realize that Kanata had an arm around her waist. He thrust a bunch of flowers in her hands… cherry blossoms, she distinguished. He now was conversing easily with Mako and her other classmate. Before long, a group of girls were gathered around them, with Kanata the center of attention.

"Saionji-sama, you said you were seeing someone currently," a girl said. Miyu noted that she was in the other class. A very pretty girl that is. "Is she a girl from your town?" She batted her eyes coyly.

Kanata smiled softly (a lot of girls sighed and fainted), and Miyu watched him closely from the corner of her eye. "Yes," he replied, somewhat wistfully.

The group moaned and groaned. Miyu felt her chest heave.

Kanata rested his hands on her shoulders, and the girls cast Miyu glares and envy looks. "We better go," Kanata said, "because Miyu and I have important business to discuss. And besides, it's getting late…"

"Aww…"

As Kanata and Miyu turned to leave, they heard the lot call out, "Saionji-kun, visit us again, okay?"

As the gentleman he really is, Kanata smiled at them politely and he clasped Miyu's hand in his, and fluttering sensations filled her stomach. Miyu bade Mako goodbye, and she received a conspiratorial wink in return.

The walk towards the park was comfortable, yet a bit tense. Kanata's hand was warm and they fit hers like two halves of a whole. Miyu acknowledged the fact painfully, knowing he will never be hers. His heart was already taken. Maybe that's what Kanata wanted to discuss, she thought dismally. His girlfriend. The girl he fell in love with.

But was that even possible? Miyu wondered, her heart aching. Could she even talk about another girl? Especially about the girl who caught his heart and made it hers?

**X**

The cherry blossom trees were pretty, and they chose to sit underneath a large one, with its branches spread out across the sky. The sun was setting, emitting a reddish-golden glow across the sky. They simply sat, letting the beauty of nature wash over them.

"Everything's beautiful…" Miyu breathed in, her emerald-green eyes sparkling in delight, despite the news she heard before. She was fiddling the soft petals of the flowers he gave her earlier.

Kanata watched her, noting how the golden aura managed to make her hair look more lustrous. He stopped the urge to thread his fingers through her hair, and murmured his assent, "Yeah… beautiful…"

Miyu looked up and blushed under his scrutiny. "Um, so, what did you want to talk about?" she asked nervously. She twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. An action of nervousness.

And Kanata knew that.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked, rather amused. He scooted a little closer to her, and held her hands. She blushed a brighter shade of red, but didn't tear her hands away from his. The action seemed… romantic.

Miyu beat up her subconscious. Romantic? He has a girlfriend tuck in somewhere, she reminded herself. She shouldn't be thinking of him like this.

"I'm not," she muttered.

"Yes, you are," he contradicted.

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"No way."

"Yes, you really are," Kanata pronounced triumphantly, "because whenever you're nervous you twist a strand of your hair. We've been living together for more than a year and I know you Miyu."

"Look," Miyu didn't meet his eyes, and simply focused her eyes on her shoes, "Kanata, what do you really want to talk about?"

She wanted to get this over with. She didn't want to deal with more heartache. If possible, she wouldn't be here talking to him about his girlfriend. But she was Kanata's friend. She couldn't simply abandon him because she was being selfish.

Kanata noticed how edgy her voice was. What's wrong? But he has to do this. He **needs** to tell her this. He took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "The truth is, Miyu," he began, his heart speeding up as he goes on, "I was sent here."

Miyu's questioning gaze prodded him to explain further. "Well." Kanata hesitated, but decided it was best. "You see, ever since you, Ruu and Wanya left, and my dad came back from his pilgrimage I…"

Now Miyu was curious. She didn't expect this. "What is it?"

Kanata gave a heavy sigh. He should simply tell her. "I haven't been myself lately," he confessed. "It's been a months since you guys left the temple and I have been… lonely." When Miyu opened her mouth to say something, Kanata stopped her. "Please, let me finish this. It's hard for me to say this, because I really don't know what words to use."

Miyu nodded. She had never seen Kanata this vulnerable before. He was speaking openly about his feelings, and that's impossible with Kanata. He never was an emotional boy. Never was.

"Santa and the gang told me to see you because I haven't been acting me," Kanata said. He didn't relinquish his hold on her. "Sure, I'm still on top of my class, but I have never laughed and joked like I used to. I am isolating myself from the others, and they were worried about me. Then I realized… I was depressed. During the time you, Ruu and Wanya were living with me, I actually didn't realize that you guys meant a lot to me. A whole lot than I actually considered."

"Kanata…" Miyu gripped his hand tightly.

"Even dad got worried," he continued. "I know Ruu and Wanya are too far away, but you aren't. You aren't a million light years away from me. Just a train ride away. I couldn't help myself and I need to tell you this…" Kanata tilted Miyu's chin up, there eyes meeting. His was filled with naked emotion. Their hands were still entangled around each other. "Miyu… I love you…"

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught up in her throat. Her heart began to beat a lot faster as Kanata murmured a few more things in her ear. "You are the girl I want to be with. I… I couldn't live without you. I miss you. You've become so special to me all this time, and I don't want to be separated from you anymore. And the girl I was talking about earlier? That was you. Miyu, I know—"

But he didn't have the chance to tell her what he knows. Because Miyu took the opportunity to kiss him. Right there underneath the cherry blossom tree. Underneath the sky that was quickly dotted with sparkling diamonds, as the sun had set long ago.

She was the center of his universe. What he didn't know before is that he was the center of _her_ universe all along.

**AN:** _Waah! I finished this oneshot at 11:11 PM last night, because the gods of inspiration took reign on my fingers. And I made Kanata sappy and I hope it sounds okay. I know he's the type who isn't emotional, so it was a little hard on expressing his feelings through words. But it was challenge, which is good. This was actually for__**puresnowangel's**__challenge, but then I decided it's better this way. :D This oneshot obviously takes place after Ruu and Wanya returned to Otto, and Miyu entered the boarding school for a period of time. I just let my imagination get to me._ _Oh, and__**missymace**__? This is for you! :D I do hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope your story goes well. And__**animelvr23**__, the next one's for you! I promise._

_And with this, we are officially HALFWAY through the 30 Days series! Yeah! Oh yeah! This is simply great! The halfway point, number fifteen! Fifteen down, fifteen more to go. And hopefully I'll be able to update sooner._

_And I am sooooo sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. I have this huge writer's block that doesn't seem to disappear when I wanted it to, and I am busy with all my schoolwork. It's tough, but I get by. Hope you all likey! Muah!_

**Coda.**_I forgot to add that the thing about global warming? It's true! The Inconvenient Truth totally ROCKS! I suggest you go watch it 'cause it will change your life. Thanks, everyone! :D_


	16. To See Her Smile

**Title:** To See Her Smile

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #29—hidden emotions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Kanata would do just about anything to see her smile. Even if he was reduced to a level where he'd become sappy.

* * *

"But this is a chick flick," Kanata whined, tossing the DVD case back to her. "I hate chick flicks. Let's watch a horror movie like _The Grudge_ or _The Ring_—ouch!" Kanata glared at the blonde while rubbing his stinging arm. 'What did you do that for?"

"You know how I am easily scared, Kanata," Miyu answered absently, setting the DVD in front of the television. "This isn't exactly a 'chick flick' as you call it. It's more of historical with a hint of romance. And besides, Nanami-chan told me this movie is good."

Kanata rolled his eyes. "Of course Tenchi would say it's good. She's a **girl**." The way he uttered the word gives off the impression that females are some kind of aliens from out of space. "Girls always like sappy movies and tear-jerkers that are really cheesy and boring."

Miyu glared at him from under her bangs. "Well, you need to get in touch with your feminine side, Kanata," she said, popping the CD inside the DVD. "The movie does have violent scenes. It's set during World War II. And if you really don't wanna watch, then read a manga or something."

"No way." Kanata grabbed the bowl of buttered popcorn and promptly shoved a handful of it inside his mouth. "You'd eat all the good popcorn. And besides, the next time we'd watch a movie, I'm the one who's going to pick, all right?"

Miyu heaved a sigh. "Okay, okay. Now shut up so we can begin the movie."

After settling themselves comfortably on the floor, pillows scattered around them, Miyu pressed the PLAY button and the screen went black, signaling the start of the movie.

**_O_**

Miyu gave a little squeal as the guy in the movie leaned in and kissed the girl in his arms. A minute later, a romantic song played and the credits rolled in, indicating the movie has ended. They sat there, quiet. The bowl of popcorn, a bottle of soda and two glasses lay forgotten on the floor by the middle of the movie. Kanata was unusually silent throughout the film, not even bothering to insult the plot, the characters, the mushy scenes—

"That movie was stupid."

Miyu's eyes narrowed.

Oh, well.

"It wasn't," she replied, facing Kanata. "The movie was great!"

Like a true-blue man, he rolled his eyes. "Great, you mean corny?"

"So what?" she defended, crossing her arms. "The movie was fantastic! You know what, you don't have a single romantic bone in your body, Kanata!"

Thoroughly insulted, said boy imitated her pose and crossed his arms. "I do!" he insisted. "I just haven't showed it to anyone yet. I haven't got anyone special enough for me to show my romantic side."

"Which goes to show how correct I am," Miyu retorted, closing her eyes. "You couldn't make a girl smile."

Kanata raised his eyebrow.

"…your fangirls don't count. They smile and drool twenty-four hours around you."

She envisioned the romantic scene from the movie. The hero and heroine getting together, their lips finally meeting, the flowers the guy sent as a peace offering— "Oh, I hope some guy or another brings me flowers," she murmured, ignoring Kanata's rude snort. "The girl is so lucky. She got flowers and kissed by the guy she really liked." Miyu opened her eyes, a smile on her face. "I'm terribly jealous! I've never received flowers before."

"Ha. No kidding?" he replied sarcastically, picking the bowl with leftovers. "Who'd be sane enough to get you flowers in the middle of the year with no reason at all? The guy must be in pills or something."

Miyu stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. She stood up also, carrying the glasses as they both strode in the kitchen. "I dunno," she shrugged, setting the glasses beside the sink. Kanata began digging around for the dishwashing detergent to clean the dishes with, and Miyu leaned against the counter. "Someone who's thoughtful." Then she gave a light laugh. "But I doubt it. There aren't any guys nowadays who would be **that** thoughtful." She paused, then added, "Well, aside from Nozumo-kun. He's different. He's used to giving ladies flowers."

Kanata frowned, scrubbing the bowl with unnecessary pressure than intended. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Miyu looked at him innocently. "Nothing," she replied, pretending to yawn. "Anyway, I've got to scoot. I'm the one who's scheduled to clean the classroom before the bell rings tomorrow morning." She left the kitchen, saying, "Good night, Kanata."

Left alone, Kanata absorbed everything she said like a sponge.

**_O_**

Miyu gave an enormous yawn as she strode along the empty corridors. It was a bit unnerving to find the hallways quiet, when usually it's filled with the latest gossip or giggles. Wanya considerately made her breakfast this morning, and she was surprisingly in time. Pleased with herself, Miyu skipped merrily. She halted in front of her classroom's door and opened it—

--only to stop short as a huge bouquet of gardenias greeted her on her desk. "What on earth?" she mumbled. Curious, she approached her table and fished the card among the dewy petals and leaves.

_Good morning. Hope this brings a smile on your lovely face._

_-Anonymous_

A silly smile crept up to her face, though hard as she try not to. "Who would even make this gesture?" Miyu wondered out loud, inhaling the flowers' sweet scent. She looked around the classroom to see signs of any intrusion. None. The something struck her as she fingered the flower's petal. "He wouldn't… no way." Kanata wasn't like that. Miyu figured he could win an award for Most Unromantic Guy in the World without even trying. It was in his genes. But who else could—?

Enthralled and focused on discovering Mr. Anonymous, Miyu didn't notice a figure lurking at the classroom door. And he was smiling.

_Unromantic, huh?_ Kanata thought with a fond smile. _And here you said I could never make a girl smile._

**

* * *

**

**AN: **_Ah, the big update! This is simply something random, y'know. The idea popped sometime ago, and I thought it was cute so… here!Ü Honestly, this doesn't have a plot. I just typed and typed until it ended up something like this. Yeah. I'm weird. Anyway, nothing much to say here. Hope you guys like!Ü_

**PS. **_Oh, and a gardenia is interpreted as "secret love". Just a lil' info for you guys!Ü And this one goes to **animelvr23**! Hope you like this one!Ü_

* * *


	17. The Belle of the Ball

**Title:** The Belle of the Ball

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#13: you're mine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** He wouldn't admit it to her directly, but she resembled an angel clad in a pair of sinfully sexy heels.

* * *

How in the world Miyu, Tenchi and Konishi managed to convince him to join them in their shopping trip, he would never guess, Kanata thought irritably. He was sitting quietly in the living room, reading his manga, when both Tenchi and Konishi dropped by to persuade Miyu into searching for the "perfect dress" for the Snow Ball Dance next week.

"There will be hot guys out there, Miyu," Aya said with a giggle. "We need to look our best!"

Kanata frowned at the thought of those "hot guys" surrounding Miyu. He quickly squashed the idea.

All too cleverly, they included him in their plans, and he was whisked away into the nearest department store when he tried so very hard to say no. They said they needed a male's opinion on whether their dresses were good enough. But that's the guy's prerogative, Kanata had said. He should **not** be joining girls in their shopping expeditions because he is a guy.

"Oh, come on, Kanata," Miyu had said, sliding her feet into heels. "It'll be fun."

So here he was, bored to death, waiting for the girls to finish trying on dresses. It was the twelfth shop they entered, and they haven't bought a dress yet.

"And we need to shop for the perfect pair of heels and jewelry!" Tenchi had exclaimed earlier.

It wasn't fair, he thought complainingly. This was an estrogen zone. He has got to get out of here.

A female teenager with her eye on him was making him uncomfortable. Why was she staring? Kanata asked himself, slouching further in his seat. Damn it. He turned towards the closed dressing rooms, where he could hear Miyu's voice.

"Hey, Miyu!"

"Yes?" Shuffling sounds may be heard.

"I'm growing a beard out here. How long does it take for a girl to chose a dress and go home?" Kanata asked loudly.

Several women in the store looked at him strangely.

Oops. Wrong question.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Kanata stood directly outside the dressing room, and said in a low voice, "Are you done yet? The women here have been giving me strange looks since I stepped inside this store." And the looks they gave him… let's just say that it's giving him the goosebumps.

Miyu's voice came muffled from behind the curtain. "What kind of looks? Are they giving you the Death Glare?"

He frowned. "No…"

"Then what's the matter?"

Kanata glanced behind him and winced. He faced the curtain again. "I just want to go home," he whined. He flinched at his voice. He sounded like Momoka when she doesn't get what she wants. But who cares? He's suffering!

Nanami's voice came clearly from the other dressing room beside Miyu's. "I bet those girls are throwing Saionji-kun admiring glances," she announced in glee, loud enough for everyone in the small store to hear.

Kanata heard a giggle behind his back, and restrained himself in rolling his eyes. _Nice move, Tenchi_, he thought with a silent groan.

"No doubt about it," came Konishi's reply from the other dressing room. "You should be used to those kinds of things, Saionji-kun. You've been voted as the most handsome in our school for two years straight. Live it. Be proud—"

"I didn't want to join those contests anyway," Kanata protested through clenched teeth. "I was forced, okay?"

"Uh huh." The tone was wry.

Okay, he had enough. "That's it," he said out loud, preparing to exit. "I had enough. I don't even know why I came with you three. It's just a waste of time. I'm going home."

"We didn't force you," Miyu's voice snapped. She sounded irritated.

"Oh, really?" Kanata taunted. "If I remember correctly—and I do have a perfect memory—you pleaded and groveled for me to come—"

"Why you arrogant bast—" _Rustle. Rustle._

From behind the curtain, Miyu was simmering in rage. How dare he? She quickly took the gorgeous dress off, hanging it carefully back on its hanger. She already decided she was going to buy it. She swiftly pulled her pants on, and then struggled with her shirt. "Just wait until I get out of here—"

"Miyu, don't listen to him," Nanami's voice tried to placate. She knew another one of those Kanata-said-something-stupid-to-Miyu-then-Miyu-decided-to-kill-him-with-her-bare-hands episodes is starting. Usually, a perfectly normal argument is the right trigger to it.

"Wait, if you're leaving earlier, you won't be able to see Miyu in her dress," Aya said, zipping herself up inside the secluded dressing room. "Now that's a sight to see. I just know she'll be gorgeous."

"Hah! Really?" Kanata said with heavy sarcasm. "She could enter the gym naked and no one would even notice. No one would want to dance with her. She's a klutz. Besides, she—"

Suddenly, Miyu opened the curtains fully dressed… and wearing a very angry expression. For a second, Kanata _**actually**_ felt fear at the prospect of being ripped to shreds, but, hell, this was her fault.

"Kanata," she said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully, "I should tell you that I am restraining the urge to scream at you and annihilate you. Go. Before I **do** lose my patience and punch you on the face. Got that?"

And he left. Feeling both relieved and guilty.

_**O**_

He itched.

All over.

Kanata had never been comfortable in a tuxedo, mainly because it's itchy and attracts a lot of attention from people. Mainly, girls. Yes, he's not blind. He is aware of those girls, though he pretends not to notice them.

He scratched his stomach. God. It was a good thing Miyu didn't spend the night here. She slept over at Nanami's house yesterday, so that they could go to the dance together. Nanami invariably does Miyu's hair and makeup when the occasion calls to it.

Kanata sighed as he went to collect his black, leather shoes. Ever since his scene last week in the ladies store, he'd been at war with Miyu. Constant teasing and insults were common between them, but those things intensified as the date of the Snow Ball Dance neared.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

"Kanata!" An excited call came from outside the temple.

The brown-haired boy straightened his tie and answered the door with a wry look. "Well, well, you cleaned up real nice," Kanata teased as he welcomed his best friend since childhood. Santa was grinning in a classic black tux, his neatly combed hair finishing his look. "Excited?" he asked, anticipating his answer.

"Of course!" Santa replied jovially. "This is the first dance I'm going with Akane. It'll be a real treat!"

Kanata laughed. "Yeah, yeah." He went back to his shoes. "Just let me put my shoes on and we'll go."

Santa leaned against the doorway, looking incredibly smug that had Kanata ask him, "What's up? You look like the cat that just finished his cream."

His friend laughed out loud. "Well, I just can't believe that I persuaded you to come to the dance," he confessed, shaking his head a little. "I mean, you never did like parties, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Kanata agreed, standing up, checking his appearance carelessly on the mirror. "I mean, I just agreed since you begged and begged."

"Don't you want to go?" Santa asked curiously, as he and Kanata exited the temple. "It'll be fun."

Kanata shrugged. "Not really my scene."

They reached the bottom of the stairs in a comfortable silence that developed over the years of getting to know each other. They hailed a cab and got in. Akane was going to meet Santa at the gym, and Kanata didn't bring a date. It's not as if he didn't want to. There are a lot of willing girls around the school, but none got Kanata's attention. Except one. He couldn't wait to see Miyu all dressed up. Not that he wants to see her all shimmery and gorgeous, Kanata assured himself silently. Miyu will never be beautiful. It's just Miyu.

"Hey, where's Kouzuki-san?"

Point one goes to Santa.

Apparently, Kanata tensed because Santa suddenly asked, "Hey, what's the matter? You two fighting again?"

"Of course not," he answered quickly, which caused Santa to narrow his eyes.

"And that means you two are fighting again," he deduced with the skill of knowing someone since childhood. He leaned back again. They were nearing the school gym, and could faintly hear the music blasting from the stereos. "Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would think you two are a couple—"

"WHAT!?"

Santa flinched, then grinned. "Why not?"

"Because she's a tomboy, emotional, pesky—" Kanata began to rattle off his fingers.

"But still a girl," Santa reminded him. "You should remember that."

_**O**_

"Do I look all right?"

"You look marvelous. Now… stop fidgeting."

"Okay, okay."

"Why are you nervous?"

"It's because Saionji-kun is going to be here, Aya. Right, Miyu?"

"NO!"

"…"

"…"

"…okay, maybe so. But it's because I want him to eat what he said back at the store."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Of course!"

"Miyu-chan, why are you all red?"

"It's so hot here."

"We're in an air-conditioned room, Miyu-chan."

"… right."

"Oh, they just arrived!"

"I don't think—"

"Don't think. Go out and dazzle him!"

"But, Nanami-chan—"

"GO!"

_**O**_

_She's beautiful_, Kanata thought, as girl—no, lady… wait, **angel**—descended the stairs. Gorgeous. And the shocking part there was the lady was none other than Kouzuki Miyu.

She was dressed in a slinky, black cocktail dress that ended above the knees, showing off a pair of creamy legs. Black heels adorned her feet, finished off with her toes painted in bright red. Oh, my. Sexy. Absolutely, sinfully sexy. Her hair was braided in an intricate twist in the back, though tendrils enveloped her lovely face. Her eyes were a smoky green, the right amount of blush on her cheeks, and her lips glossy and pink… wow.

Kanata stared at her, not noticing how Akane was giggling and Santa was grinning smugly.

She was dazzling.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed. Several male students were glancing appreciatively at her, ogling her body. His protective instincts came alive. She was his!

Involuntarily, his feet started to walk towards her. And when they did meet, Miyu was as shy as a new girl in the block.

"Well?" she asked, looking up at him. "What's the verdict?"

"Uh, you look a little better than before," Kanata replied, not wanting to admit anything yet.

Miyu stiffened, and he felt it. "I—"

"Beautiful."

Startled eyes met his golden-brown ones. "Huh?"

"You heard me."

A smile decorated her lips. "Thanks."

Just then, the lights dimmed and a slow song started playing. "Okay, you lovebirds out there," the DJ announced, his voice booming through the speakers. "Come on up and dance the night away!"

_When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find,  
Angel of mine…_

Kanata swallowed and brought his courage. Interested males were circling nearby, hoping to snatch a dance with her. Hell, not while he's in the picture. "Want to dance?" he asked quietly.

She smiled.

And how they danced. Nanami, Aya, Santa and Akane were smiling at their friends, enjoying the night away. Kanata's arms were locked possessively around her, and she fitted against him perfectly.

_I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine,  
Angel of mine..._

And he never gave her to another man. They danced every dance.

She was his.

And she belong to him only.

And she didn't mind. Not one bit.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Is anyone still here? The ending was kind of corny, a bit rushed, but I liked it. I know it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter. I do hope no one will hurt me. :D Seventeen down, thirteen more to go. Thanks, guys! :D

**PS. **I don't own the song "Angel of Mine". Listen to it. It's nice. :D Lots of love, guys! See you next chapter! And I promised I'm going to update faster, now I have a computer with a really good keyboard. :D THANKS! :D


	18. Insecurities and Assurances

**Title:** Insecurities and Assurances

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#10: green

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** "I'm not good enough for you. Maybe you should find someone else."

* * *

"Saionji-kun," Sakura, the new student and, currently, the center of attention in their class, stopped him as he left her side, "where are you going? I was hoping I could get to know you better." And she smiled.

If Kanata knew what a come on, this was it. Past experiences and crazy obsessions made him an expert on that. Well, sometimes. He's dense in some ways, but he was sure that this was an invitation. But he wasn't even a little bit interested. "Uh, no thanks, Kenji-san," he declined politely, using her surname to make a point. "I have to go and find someone now."

Kanata escaped the throng surrounding Sakura, carefully weaving his way towards the door. His girlfriend vanished from his line of vision almost immediately when he joined the group, and he was wondering whether he did something wrong.

Was she mad? Kanata wondered worriedly, walking through the silent hallway, and climbing the flight of stairs that leads to his favorite spot in the school. There's a chance she might have gone to the roof top, since she spends her time thinking there. Did he mention something to her that might have upset her?

Reaching the door, he opened it and entered the roof top. And sure enough, she was there. Miyu was leaning against the railway, her gaze faraway as if she was deep in thought. Her blonde hair swirled around her form just as a gust of wind went by.

She was the most beautiful girl he ever met.

And they were together.

"I was looking for you," Kanata said, slowly walking towards her. "You suddenly disappeared."

Miyu smiled; however, it didn't reach her eyes. She quickly wiped any traces of her tears earlier. Damn, why was she so emotional? "Hey," she said softly, turning around to look at him. She opened her arms and he willingly stepped in her warm embrace. "I was just, um, not feeling well…" It wasn't exactly a lie. She felt emotionally sick after what she heard.

Was it true?

"Really?" he mumbled against her hair, breathing in her fragrance. Vanilla and flowers. Wonderful. "Because you simply left the room without telling me anything. If there is something, tell me, okay?"

Miyu stiffened, and Kanata knew something was up.

He pulled back and tipped her chin up when she tried to avoid his inquiring gaze. "Okay, what's wrong, Miyu?" he asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. "I—have you been crying?" The incredulity was evident in his voice.

Miyu sniffed and shook her head. "No," she answered shortly. "I just had something in my eye. I'm fine now."

Kanata rolled his eyes, not relinquishing his hold on her. "Uh huh. And pigs fly." He softened the sarcasm with a smile. "What's wrong? Crying in the middle of the day? That isn't like you."

"Why does a woman's emotion have to do with a problem?" Miyu asked miserably. "I'm a girl. I'm supposed to be emotional and cry all the time."

"Not if that girl is Miyu Kouzuki," he shot back, "because she never cries easily. Now, will you tell me or will I just have to drag the answer from Tenchi and Konishi?" He knew Miyu doesn't hide things from her two best friends. Besides, they were together the whole time, so they probably know why she was so upset.

Miyu looked at him pleadingly. "You wouldn't dare," she said. "Nanami-chan and Aya-chan wouldn't even tell you what happened."

"Are you sure?" Tenchi and Konishi were friends that nearly worry about the ones who are close to them. It'll be no problem once they knew Miyu was upset.

Miyu remained stubborn.

He sighed, dropping his hands from her arms. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to find Tenchi and Konishi."

He took two steps when he was dragged back near the railing. "Fine, fine," she muttered, scowling. "You won. I'll tell you."

Score one. Kanata grinned. "Good. Now, start from the very beginning."

Miyu bit her lip, and blurted, "I'm not good enough for you. Maybe you should find someone else." And promptly had tears well up in her eyes.

Shocked wouldn't be the appropriate adjective to describe Kanata's state. Try surprised, appalled or stunned. At first, his voice wouldn't work. Then: "What? Where the hell did that came from?" He knew he sounded harsh, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm not," Miyu repeated dejectedly, looking at her shoes. "I'm not pretty enough nor smart enough. I'm neither popular nor fantastic with sports. I'm klutz. You know that, everyone knows that. The whole school knows that!" Miyu burst out. "You, on the other hand—" she looked at him longingly, "—are the perfect boyfriend a girl could ever have. You're handsome—and you should know that 'cause hundreds of girls have been chasing you for forever—and you're a straight A student. You're the most popular boy in the school and great at soccer! I'll never be in the same league you're in," she finished bitterly, tears clouding her eyes before falling down.

Kanata simply gaped at her. Where have all these… lies and idiotic assumptions came from?

After receiving no answer, Miyu managed a shaky laugh, although her heart was breaking. "Right. See? I am right. I'm not good for you. It's over—"

"Just hold your horses!" Kanata protested, hoping he'll get this right. "Where did this stuff came from? This isn't you." He cupped her face and stared in her eyes. "Well?"

Miyu sighed. "I heard some girls talking about Sakura-chan and how you two are perfect for each other while I was in the bathroom," she reported heavily, wanting to lean against him. "She's gorgeous. Smart, too, or so I heard. Those girls are right—"

"Bitches," Kanata corrected firmly, wiping the traces of tears from her soft cheeks. "They don't know anything."

"But—"

"Sshh." Kanata pressed his finger against her lips. "Just hear me out." He wrapped her more securely beside him, anger mounting. "Sure, I do things a little better than other people, it's no use denying that," he said, "but that doesn't mean I should date a person who's in the same academic level as me. I deserve the best, right?"

Miyu nodded.

"And for me, you are the best girlfriend a guy could ever have," Kanata assured her with a smile that seemed to melt her right then and there. "Why? Because you seem to know me very well. And even though you're not exactly the best person in academics you're still a bright girl. And be damned those girls who kept saying that you aren't beautiful. You're gorgeous," Kanata declared proudly, winking at her. Miyu blushed. "So enough about being not worthy to be my girlfriend. They're just jealous. You deserve me in every way people can imagine. You're **mine**, Miyu Kouzuki," he stressed possessively, "And I love you."

"I'm beautiful?" Miyu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And you aren't saying that because you want me to feel better?"

Kanata made a yucky face. "I'm not that kind, Miyu," he teased her, receiving a light punch on the arm. "But I do always tell the truth. Believe me."

She laughed. "Yeah. In a weird way, I do trust you."

Kanata laughed harder.

Miyu smiled, true happiness radiating from her. "I love you."

Kanata smiled. "Forget about those losers. I only have eyes on you, okay?"

Miyu giggled.

And she did forget about them. How it hurts to be judged. How the world feels. Only because Kanata covered her lips in a heart melting kiss that touched her to the core.

Loving him was everything she could ever imagine… and more.

* * *

**AN:** Yup. Another update within twenty-four hours. I'm on a roll here. :D Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! Totally lurv it! Especially _**anitsirhc**_, **_Froggy Coffee Bean_**, _**Sapphire Rose E.**_, **_missymace_** and _**jdcocoagirl**_. :D You guys have reviewed from the start and I appreciate it. Number nineteen is next! Wait for it, people! :D


	19. Miyu and Her Big, Fat Mouth

**Title:** Miyu and Her Big, Fat Mouth

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#14: telling me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Opening her big, fat mouth might be the best thing Miyu did in her life.

* * *

"Why am I born with a huge mouth?" Miyu moaned, burying her face in her hands. She was sitting all alone on the school rooftop, trying to get her mind straight. "God! What is wrong with me today?"

-

"_You idiot! That's not the way to do the problem," Kanata told her, sighing in exasperation. He tapped the need of the pencil on the desk, scrutinizing her with dark eyes._

_Miyu's world-wide temper blew a fuse. "Idiot? Sorry, Mr. Smarty Pants! But I'm not a genius to begin with, so cut me some slack here, would you?"_

"_You could've gotten it if you'd just listened earlier!"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Whatever."_

_They argued for a few more minutes, which ended when Kanata threw his hands in the air. "That's it! I'm done here! Study by yourself and fail. See if I care."_

_Just as Kanata was leaving, Miyu felt this sudden dread crawl upon her. He's leaving, she thought. Is he that angry? "Kanata…" Her voice disappeared when he looked at her._

"_What?"_

"_I love you." The words sprouted off her mouth without heed, surprising Kanata and their classmates, who were observing them since the start of the fight. Christine was boiling in jealous rage at one corner, but when she heard Miyu, she fainted._

_Horrified, Miyu gasped and covered her mouth with her lips. What the hell? Kanata was still staring at her, shock echoing through his body. "Miyu…" he said, then his voice left him. What could he say?_

_Tears clouded Miyu's eyes and she ran towards the door, crying, "I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry."_

_She didn't hear him call out for her name._

-

"Baka Miyu. Baka, baka, baka," she murmured, banging her head against the wall. She grew dizzy and her forehead held a faint, red bruise.

"You know, banging your head against the wall may cause a few more screws in your head to come loose," a voice said. Miyu stiffened at the sound and didn't turn around. "That way, you'll cause more trouble than usual."

"What do you want?" She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. Miyu didn't want to cry. Never in her whole, entire life did she feel so embarrassed.

When she opened her eyes, Kanata filled her vision. He gently touched her bruise, murmuring something about "a total idiot". Miyu held her breath. "I want to know why you ran away," he said, sitting beside her. "That's not you."

"I just made myself the biggest fool there is," Miyu answered fiercely. In front of you and our friends.

Silence.

"So admitting that you have feelings for me makes you the biggest idiot there is?" Miyu raised her head.

"I…" Where in the world was her voice when she needed it the most?

Kanata sighed and sat beside her. And slowly, he took her hand and placed it in his. Miyu's heart began beating fast, and the world seemed to spin around. "Look, there is no contest that you've just made yourself the biggest fool back there by running away," he said quietly.

Miyu stiffened, and tried to pull her hand away. "Right. So I—"

"But I don't care."

Emerald met amber.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, before Kanata stood up and helped her up. She smiled to herself and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. A sweet, short kiss.

Maybe opening her mouth was the best thing she ever did in her life.

**

* * *

AN:** Short, but I kinda like it. Anyway, eleven more! I'll try to update soon. Really soon. Thanks for the reviews!


	20. Hidden Desires

**Title:** Hidden Desires

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#5: reality check

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** Ever wondered what Kanata saw in the Yuuwaku flower?

* * *

Light.

A glorious, white light.

The minute Kanata jumped inside the Yuuwaku flower to find that idiotic Hikarigaoka and Miyu, a flash of white light blinded him, before everything went quiet. Then it rang.

The sound of bells.

More precisely, _wedding_ bells.

Was someone getting married? Kanata wondered, trying to see where the sound was coming from. White light surrounded him, before a huge image of a church appeared before him. Slowly, the picture began to fall into pieces. He saw that the sound of bells clanging came from the tower, and a group of people were clumped near the entrance.

Curiously, Kanata walked towards them, thinking that the people were familiar. Too familiar for his own comfort.

"Kanata!" Someone clapped him on the back, and Kanata turned around to see Santa, grinning broadly. "Congratulations, buddy! This is the day!"

"The day?" he repeated, obviously disoriented. What on earth was happening? Where was he? "What are you talking about, Santa?"

But Santa didn't' listen. Instead, he turned to face the crowd milling around them. There Kanata saw the face of Konishi, Tenchi, Hanakomachi, Hikarigaoka, Mikan-san, Mizuno-sensei, Wanya in his cat form (Why wasn't he panicking? he wondered), Ruu, Miyu's parents, his father and…

His eyes widened.

Saionji Hitomi was smiling at him, looking beautiful in a white dress. Kanata felt his feet involuntarily move towards her. "Okaa-san," he whispered, his eyes never straying from her image, afraid that she would disappear.

Her smile grew. She caught him in a warm embrace, causing his eyes to mist in tears. "I am so proud of you," she said softly, so softly he could barely hear her.

Then the wedding march started. Kanata found himself near the altar with Santa, his mind spinning in uncertainty. "Santa," he whispered, glancing at his best friend. "Who is getting married?"

Santa looked at him in surprise. "Are you pulling my leg, Kanata?" he joked. "You are."

Before Kanata could react violently by denying that he wasn't going to get married (he was only in middle school for heaven's sake!), the Wedding March grew louder that had everyone turning towards the back of the aisle.

The image took Kanata's breath away.

Kouzuki Miyu.

Dressed in a simply, tube wedding gown in shimmery white. Her face was deprived from makeup, except from a light, pink lipstick and a hint of rosy glow on her cheeks. Her hair was tied into a French braid, with a few tendrils framing her lovely face. She was carrying a bouquet of lilies, and she looked…

"…happy." Kanata couldn't move from his place. His heart was hammering.

When Miyu approached him, she was smiling. A happy smile. A smile that he knew would last forever in his memory. She stopped at his side and said, "I love you."

Kanata couldn't help himself. His face drifted lower, just above her lips. Just one kiss…

Then it struck him that he will be stuck in this dream forever if he didn't get a move on. Tearing himself away from his bride, he ran towards the entrance of the church, drowning his friends' voices, his mother's voice, and _hers_…

This was just a dream, he sternly told himself. Now to find the real Miyu and Hikarigaoka…

**X**

After finding both Miyu and Hikarigaoka (Kanata sure didn't want to go back to his La La Land) in the Yuuwaku flower and pushing them off the cliff, which led them to escape the Dream World, Kanata found himself thinking about what happened in the flower.

Was that his hidden desire? Marrying Miyu? Kanata shook his head fiercely. That's got to be wrong. His mind was playing tricks with him.

That night, he found Miyu on the porch by herself, the plant Hanakomachi gave him beside her. Something drew him to her.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't glance at him. "I'm looking at the moon," she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh." He sat down near her, trying to work up his courage. "Say, about Hikarigaoka…"

She looked at him, and he tried so hard not to blush under her scrutiny. "Sorry I was so harsh."

Shyly, Miyu faced him and looked down. "Me too. To say that you received vegetables from Chris-chan and were happy about it. I'm sorry about that."

As soon as the words left her mouth, their eyes met.

But given Wanya's timely interruption, they wouldn't have known what would happen afterwards. "The moon is beautiful tonight," he said, carrying a tray of tea and Mitarashi Dangos, with Ruu resting on his furry head. "It sure is a great night for dangos."

Reality came crashing down, and both teenagers laughed uneasily.

Just as Wanya started to wonder how the Yuuwaku flower came to earth, Kanata's own thoughts drifted towards the moment back in the flower.

"_I love you."_

Was that true? Kanata wondered, trying to sort out his feelings.

"Oh, yeah, Kanata!"

He glanced at her.

"What did you see in the flower?"

"Huh?" Heat spread across Kanata's cheeks.

_Kanata couldn't help himself. His face drifted lower, just above her lips. Just one kiss…_

The feeling of awe and warmth, of seeing her in a wedding dress and the probability of having a future with _her_…

"Huh? Why are you blushing?" Wanya asked curiously, eyeing him carefully.

"What is it?" the question came from Miyu.

No way in hell was he going to tell her! "I didn't see anything," he replied, looking away. Dammit, he was still blushing.

Miyu and Wanya leaned towards him. "That sure is suspicious."

No way was he going to mention it to them, Kanata thought. But maybe after everything is settled and he was sure of his feelings…

He glanced at Miyu.

…maybe he _will_ tell her.

**

* * *

AN:** Woohoo! Number twenty at last! Ten more! I really wished the anime could've at least let us sneak a peek in Kanata's mind during that night, but I guess this will allow us authors to simply imagine what happened. *smiles* And this is my take on it. I promise I am going to update this fic frequently now. Seriously. Anyway, only ten more to go!

Ooohh, please press the button below this for a review. (Hint! Hint!) Thanks for reading! :)


	21. A Walk to Remember

**Title:** A Walk to Remember

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#27: together to eternity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** He knew he'll never forget her walking that aisle. She knew she'll never forget him waiting for her at the end.

* * *

Miyu undid the first button of her top. She felt elated, yet at the same time, scared. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her fraying nerves. She powdered the oily sheen appearing on the bridge of her nose, and focused her attention on the outside world.

Sceneries danced and disappeared as the car sped towards their destination. Traffic was steady, though the car stopped just as the spotlight turned red. People were walking in the sidewalk, while several were lounging outside the cafes and restaurants. Miyu's eyes drifted towards a man expertly carrying his baby daughter. Although she couldn't hear him, she knew he was cooing to his daughter, trying to make her laugh, judging by the silly faces he kept making.

It brought back a memory, way back when they were still in middle school. Wanya was out that day, and had forgotten to prepare lunch. So Kanata took the liberty to cook them lunch and warm Ruu-kun a bottle of milk. While they were eating, curiosity spiked Ruu-kun to taste Kanata's fried rice, but made a face and stuck out his tongue. It was obvious he didn't like it.

Kanata and Miyu laughed. "He wanted to try the food we're eating," she observed, smiling as she wiped Ruu's messy face.

"Don't like it, Ruu?" Kanata asked, tapping his nose. "I'll season it to your taste next time."

Miyu realized back then that Kanata would be a good father, and the insight made her warm all over. Maybe it was impossible, but Miyu could see the love shining from Ruu's eyes that very moment.

Love.

She thought she knew what it really meant.

Deciding to pursue her studies in America after Ruu and Wanya left Earth, she met many men who taught her what love is.

…or maybe, what love is not supposed to be.

There was Chris, who pronounced her as "the prettiest girl in the world, and the one who will always take place in my heart." A week later, Miyu learned that he "complimented" another girl using the same line.

Henry passionately declared her as the love of his life, and that he'll love her forever. But then, maybe 'forever' was a bit too long to tie himself to a girl. The relationship fell apart a month later.

Then there was Yuki, a Japanese man studying abroad too. He loved her so, but when it comes down to his career and her, his career took precedence. "Maybe things will work in a few years, Miyu-chan," he said, an apologetic smile on his face.

But when she came back to Japan, _he_ was there. Waiting for her.

He wasn't like the other boys. Kanata wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. It frustrated Miyu that he wouldn't hold her hand or wrap his arm around her waist. Chris and Henry used to that.

Then **again**, he wasn't like the other boys.

When he knew she was tired, he'd rustle up a cup of hot chocolate to elevate her spirits. He wouldn't hold her hand in public, but when they were alone, he would always bestow kisses on her that will simply melt her bones to wax. When she was near in tears trying to figure out the Math problem, he would gently get the pencil from her and patiently teach her.

His love was a different kind of love, but it was the real deal. She realized she prefers his love over anything else, because she knew it was the unconditional kind. She knew it will last.

The car stopped smoothly. Reality came to her like a splash of cold water, jolting her from her reverie. She stared at the tall, white building and opened the door.

He undid the first button of his suit. It was warm. Warm enough to make him perspire and ask a handkerchief from his best man (You ready, buddy?). His heart was hammering, slowly at first, then growing stronger. He tried to calm himself by focusing on the growing crowd before him.

Happy, expectant faces beamed back at him. He fought the urge to smile himself, because he knew he wouldn't stop grinning like an idiot. The first bout of nervousness disappeared like a mist, and a feeling of contentment settled in his heart.

His eyes strayed around the church they chose, which is located in the heart of Heiomachi. His father approved of the place, and he had tears in his eyes when he congratulated him this morning. Kanata was embarrassed by the display of his father's affection, but he was used to him.

As for the place…

Magnificent was a word to describe the place.

The church was open, which easily allows sunlight to enter, casting the church a magical feeling. Flowers dotted the entrance of the building. Cherry blossom trees lined up the driveway.

Everything was untouched.

It was one of the oldest landmarks in town, and Kanata immediately fell in love with the place. Just like the way he fell in love with a certain blonde, nosy girl back in middle school.

Love.

After she left, the four-letter word seemed alienated to him. The world looked like a world full of lies and loneliness.

He tried to forget her by going out on dates with different women. Bu it seems as if he couldn't find the right person for him (or was it because his standards were too high?)

He dated Sakura-san, one of the most popular girls in college. She showed him off like a trophy, exclaiming to people that she caught him. He didn't know why he stayed with her. Then he realized because he didn't want to be lonely.

Rena-san wasn't that different from Sakura-san. The distinction between them was that she, Rena-san, was a nymphomaniac. Kanata had to literally force her off him every time she gets a chance to be alone with him. She can't understand why he didn't want to have sex with her. Later on, she claimed that he was gay. He broke off with her, of course.

Then _she_ came back.

Miyu.

His whole life became alive after spending an evening with her. Miyu was the same. Always gabbing away, and he found out that he never tires of her stories or witticisms. At one point, it might've annoyed the hell out of him, but she was different. She changed him. For the better.

He never relies on anyone, having learned independence the hard way. But when she came back, she taught him how to rely on other people. That it was okay for you to lean on someone else. She taught him that it was all right to be vulnerable, to be dependent. To be in love.

He learned right then and there what love was. Love was when he patiently waits for her tantrums (well, she was a girl) to pass and kiss her into silence. Love was listening to her rant about the stupid clerk (Hello! Why in the world they didn't have tampons? I have to run all the way to the next store just to buy one! That was a very long five minute run). Love forces you to sing a duet with her, even though you are scared stiff of singing in front of a crowd. Love is when you'll eat her half-burnt, half-raw breakfast without complaint.

Love is when you utter the words "I love you" and not have a panic attack because you know it is _right_.

He was lost in his own thoughts just as the crowd began to squeal in delight.

She's finally here.

He buttoned up and found that he was already smiling like an idiot.

She buttoned the top of her gown and found that she wasn't nervous anymore.

Everyone held their breaths as she walked down the aisle, her eyes just looking at him beneath the sheerness of the veil. He looked at her with a smile, his heart beating faster. When she drew near, he told her, "I love you." She smiled.

He took her hand and held it tight. He never wanted to let go.

The walk was complete. Finally, they could be together.

* * *

**Important:** Hey. Can anyone think of a plot for theme #24: if you weren't here? Please? I'll appreciate it if you have any suggestions. My mind is totally blank. So please, please, help me think of something.

**_This is based on a story. A fiction. It was cute and screamed Miyu/Kanata, so I decided to borrow the idea and some of the lines, but I changed it a bit to fit the fandom. The book is called "First Love" and this chapter is based on Ana Maria S. Villanueva's amazing story "Meeting at San Agustin". Nearly every idea and line was taken from "Meeting at San Agustin". I claim nothing. The title was inspired from the original movie/book by Nicholas Sparks. I haven't got any idea on what to name this oneshot, so I borrowed it._**

**AN (and a long one at that):** So we are at number twenty-one! Nine more to go! I really wanted to finish this so I could update my other stories regularly. I realized that I've been ignoring this and _**Clashing Hearts**_, so I plan to update them soon. I've been getting many requests to continue the story.

Oh, yeah! I update the next chapter for _**Clashing Hearts**_! Check it out, if you want. Thanks for the reviewer, _**ayumi**_, 'cause you're the one who got my ball rolling! Thank you!

Anyway, hope this fic satisfies your craving for a Kanata and Miyu fic. :) I really like it, and I hope you guys do too! Oh, and please don't forget to press the review button below. :) I am really inspired to write more because of the reviews! Especially the new reviewers and the regular reviewers. LOVE YOU ALL!

**PS:** Who watches _**American Idol**_? I was so disappointed when Kris won the title, because I was an Adam fan. God. The eyes. The voice. Love him. Anyway, congratulations to the idol winner. I still support Adam though. *laughs hysterically*

**PPS:** Oh, and don't you love Kara Dioguardi? One of the idol judges? She rocks! There was a segment there in the Season Finale wherein Katrina (the bikini girl) sang a song, and then Kara jumps in and sang with her. She rules! And she's way hotter in a bikini than Katrina. *laughs* All for charity, people. All for charity.

**PPPS:** Sorry. The _**American idol**_ related notes are not whatsoever related to the story. Just want to clarify. Am still experiencing from the idol fever the finale gave me.


	22. The Seven Things I Like About You

**Title:** The Seven Things I like About You

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#2: seven

**Warning:** Innuendos and topics that may be delicate for some people's ears. Ooh, make-out scenes are a plentiful too. *grins*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** "Why in the world do you like my tummy, Kanata? And say one wrong word and you're DEAD."

* * *

Sigh.

Kanata looked up at his wife, who was leafing through the pages of a magazine. Her elbows were propped up for support, her long, blonde hair tied into a braid to one side. Hearing nothing from her, his eyes drifted off to the article he was reading.

Sigh.

There was that sound again. Kanata glanced at her, but he couldn't see her face from his position. He watched her turn to another page and gave another sigh.

Sigh.

That was it.

Kanata tossed the magazine to the other side of the bed and proceeded to his wife's position on the rug. He sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Okay," Kanata said with preamble, "what's all the sighing for? It looks as if you have the whole world's problems."

Miyu looked up at him. She stayed quiet for a second or two, before asking, "Will you answer me honestly, Kanata?"

"Sure. I promise." _I wonder what's this about?_ he thought. "Shoot."

She took a deep breath, before blurting out, "Am I beautiful?"

Kanata raised an eyebrow. "What brought this question on?" he asked back, smoothing her hair away from her face. "Of course you are. You are the most beautiful woman in my eyes."

Muttering words beneath her breath, Miyu stood up and plopped herself on the bed. She reached for a pillow and hugged it to her body. "Of course you would say that," she said, eyeing him with narrow eyes. "You love me. You're my husband. It's practically your duty to tell me what I wanted to hear. Marriage has that sort of effect you know."

Kanata snorted, trying to hide the grin threatening to appear on his lips. The magazine his wife was reading was opened to a page where a gorgeous model clad in a _very_ skimpy bikini that left little to imagination. He stood up and sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her. "You're feeling insecure just because you saw another woman looking good in a bikini?"

Miyu shot him a look.

He laughed. "Okay. I'll admit it. She looked magnificent—"

"Knew it," she uttered, burrowing her face in her pillow. "Knew it. Knew it. Knew it."

"—_but_," Kanata continued, as if she hadn't spoken, "she's not my type."

Miyu raised her head. "And your type being me?" she asked, her voice small.

He nodded.

"You're just saying that because I'm going to bash your head when you tell me otherwise," she said miserably. "I'm sure you like full-breasted, stick models—"

"No way!" Kanata swiftly interrupted her. "Girls that look like they are anorexic don't catch my eye. I love you the way you are, Miyu, so don't go on comparing yourself to other women."

She was silent for a moment or two. "Well, I'll shut up about this topic…"

Kanata heaved a sigh of relief. Finally. He won this argument. He wasn't lying when he told her that he loves her the way she is. In his eyes, she's perfect. Well, could you blame a man in love?

"…but only if you give me seven reasons why you love me the way you do."

Kanata groaned.

Miyu actually giggled. "Come on, Kanata," she begged. "Please? For me?"

"And you'll shut up about you not being beautiful and all after this?"

She nodded.

-

"Okay." Kanata shifted Miyu in his arms, trying to make eye contact with her. "The first thing I love about your body—" He paused. "We are talking about the physical aspects of a person, right?"

"Right," she confirmed, flashing him a smile.

"The first thing I love about your body is this," he said, stroking her hair.

"My head?" She sounded horrified.

He rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. "Don't be silly. Your hair."

"But why?"

"I was getting to that," he teased, his eyes twinkling. "Hold your horses." He paused. "Well, I love the way your hair smells. And this is the weird part. It always smells of vanilla and flowers. I don't know if it's your shampoo, but if it is, don't change it. I love your scent. It screams MIYU, in capital letters." Miyu touched her hair self-consciously, while Kanata took her hand and held it. "Every night when we go to sleep, don't you notice that I keep on burying my nose in your hair? It's really… therapeutic for me."

Miyu grinned. "Great. If you are mad at me, I'll just have to stick my head out for you to smell so that you'll calm down. What a remedy."

He chuckled.

-

"Number two—your body," he said, bestowing a kiss on her neck. She shivered against him. "I love it. Everything. Your curves, the smoothness of your skin. And every time we made love, your body fits perfectly against mine. I just love it." Miyu blushed at the revelation, but closed her eyes when Kanata's mouth made its way on her shoulder blades. "Every slope of your body… it makes me crazy…"

Kanata's hand made its way to the edge of her nightgown, and was about to tug it off when Miyu stopped him. "Hold on tiger," she breathed, her face flushed. Her breathing was erratic, and so was Kanata's. "We're only in number two and you're trying to seduce me. Five more to go."

He groaned. "You're serious?"

Miyu laughed, nodding. "Yeah. What's number three?"

-

"Okay, I'll continue, but I'm not letting you go." His chin rested on her shoulder. "Number three… your hands." As if to prove his point, Kanata held her hands in his and kissed them. "I love them. The way you held me when I'm sick, the way you love me, the way you care about me… and besides, your touch always sends me to ecstasy," he teased, watching her grow red.

She slapped him playfully on the thigh. "Behave, husband," she said, dropping a chaste kiss on his lips, then pulling away. "Or I'm not going to continue that later." She smirked.

"Right." Kanata thought carefully. "I'll have to say my number four would be your tummy."

-

Silence.

Then:

"Why in the world do you like my tummy, Kanata? And say one wrong word and you're DEAD."

Kanata gulped, praying to the heavens that he won't say something wrong. "I'm not saying that you're fat," he began, then clamped up when he saw the stare Miyu was giving him.

"What do you mean fat!?"

"I repeat! I'm not saying that you're fat," he desperately said, holding his hands up. "I love you tummy because it's so soft and it's like a pillow whenever I put my head on it. And I love it because—" He bravely met her gaze. "—one day it's the place where our baby will reside before you give birth."

Silence.

"You just save your life with that speech, Kanata," Miyu said, a small smile on her face. And kissed him.

-

"So what's number five?"

Kanata propped himself up and stared down at his wife's eyes. "Your lips," he murmured, before his lips came upon hers. He didn't let her speak, tempting her to kiss him back, to respond. And she did.

After a few minutes, Miyu pulled away for a breath of air. "Just hold your horses," she teased. "You haven't even given me yet your reason as to why you love my lips."

"As if you need a reason," he said with a groan.

"Come on."

"Just one more kiss," he murmured, and Miyu couldn't say no.

Her lips were soft; she tasted exactly the same when they were back in middle school. Their lips molded into one, and his hands caressed her cheeks, reveling the softness.

He lifted his head, but it was Miyu who pulled him back for more. Their lips pressed.

-

"You didn't tell me your reasons for number five." Her voice sounded accusing.

Shrugged. "I was distracted."

"Uh huh." Wryly.

"Well, could you blame me? You're a living, breathing temptation for me!"

"Yeah, whatever." A smile. "What's number six?"

A pause.

"I would have to say your smile. 'Cause every time you smile, I have the urge to smile, too. Every time you smile, I know you're in a good mood. And then that thought will put me in a good mood. And besides." He stroked her mouth, swollen from his heated kisses. "You're at your most beautiful when you smile."

"Corny."

He flushed.

"But I like it."

"Yeah, yeah."

-

Miyu raised an eyebrow. "And last but not the least—what's number seven?"

She looked positively giddy. Kanata smiled. "Your eyes." He pressed soft, light, butterfly kisses on her eyelids. "I love them. They are the most expressive part of you. It's hen I know your mood, when I know you're hurting, happy, sad or irritated with my antics."

Miyu kissed his chin. "Thank you," she said softly, looking deep in his eyes. "You know what?"

"What?"

"You're the best husband a girl could ever have."

"Glad you think so."

"And I learned that you could read my mood based on whatever's going in my eyes," she said, smiling. "So, recognize this look, honey?"

Kanata grinned. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously. He knew that look. "Right." And he pressed his mouth against hers again.

**

* * *

AN: **The ending part was rushed and so corny, I know. Seriously. I just lacked inspiration when I neared the end. Grr. Oh, I haven't put up the story where the theme is #24, because I haven't decided what to write yet for that theme. Anyway, I'm going to answer the reviews from the previous chapter:

_**'-'FreedomFairy'-'**_: Yeah, A Walk to Remember was a great movie! Love it to bits. Lucky all your favorites are in the final three. My favorites are Adam and Danny, and I wished they had fought in the finale for the title. I love Danny's husky voice. :) He sounds like Phil Collins, the guy who sang the Tarzan OST. Thanks for the review!

_**suohtakamura0828**_: Hey, Kit! Yeah, they think Adam is gay because he's artistic. Those people are sort of narrow-minded. Haha. And yeah, I don't mind making a chapter wherein there's the ocean and a sunset. I'll gladly do it for you! :) Just wait for it.

_**jdcocoagirl**_: Glad you think so. :)

_**chocoviolin**_: Hey there! I have a copy of "First Love" too! Yeah, you guessed it right! The last chapter was from the story "Meeting at San Agustin" by Ana Maria S. Villanueva. I just copied a few lines and edited. I am so darn sure you are a Filipino! :) I am trying to find a copy of Heartbreak. Have you read that?

_**CrushedLove**_: Hey there, friend! I so love your reviews 'cause they are so long and entertaining. Yup. The book a Walk to Remember was written by Nicholas Sparks. They just turned it into a movie. Thank you so much for the suggestions, but I haven't decided yet. And it sure helped though. So I really thank you! Maybe I'll reserve that theme as the twenty-ninth story, and I'll surely dedicate it to you! :)

_**Froggy Coffee Bean**_: Thanks so much for the suggestion, friend! And I really appreciate your reviews! You never get tired of reading my stories, even though I'm such a snail when it comes to updating. Haha. **THIS CHAPTER IS FOR **_**YOU**_**! **:) Hope you like it. :)

: I thank you for the suggestions! Haven't thought of it that way… I'll seriously think about your suggestions. Yeah. Kara is sooo pretty. *laughs* Thank you soooo much for the reviews! They made my day!

_**ayumi**_: Yay! You're an Adam fan! *laughs* Yeah, you're the reason why I updated that fic. Haha. Thanks! Without you, there's no update for that fic. Haha.


	23. Someone to Hold On To

**Title:** Someone to Hold On To

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme: **#24: if you weren't here

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** "If you guys weren't there… I don't know what could've happened to me."

* * *

Miyu walked slowly, her footsteps resounding throughout the white hall. For the past week, she grew to hate this hall. It seemed so… gray, when what she really needed was something to cheer her up. She clenched her fists, trying to block out the tiredness and tension that was threatening to overcome her slender body.

Anticipation perked her up a bit as she approached a room. She knocked first, before opening it with a comforting familiarity. In an instant, a smile was pinned to her lips.

Kanata was sleeping comfortably, a stack of pillows propped against his neck for support. He looked better, she thought with relief, as she silently sat on the chair she had been using since he was admitted to this hospital.

-

Cancer.

That six-letter word could make the strongest person weak on the knees, make him feel like he was punched in the gut. It was the exact feeling Miyu felt when the doctor gravely announced her husband's condition. At first, she was shocked and her mind went blank. Then her mind focused on their daughter. How would she take it? What would her reaction be? Does she even understand the severity of her father's condition?

She glanced at Kanata, when she remembered that he was the one undergoing this. he grew white, but he wasn't screaming in denial or crying like a baby. Instead, he asked questions about his condition, asking his doctor on what's the best next thing he should do.

It was then when Miyu grasped Kanata's hand in hers, telling him that he was here. That he wasn't alone. Kanata tilted his head towards her and gave her a warm smile.

He was the strongest person she could've ever known.

When they got home that night, they told Hana the news. Of course, the little girl didn't understand. Kanata simply lifted her in his arms and said, "Daddy's sick, honey. So I have to go to the hospital to get better. And afterwards, you and I are going to play and have a tea party with your Barbie dolls. Do you like that?"

"Yes!" Hana hugged her father tightly. "You promise?"

"I promise," he whispered.

Miyu didn't know where she drew her strength to hold herself from crying. After tucking Hana in bed, the couple was silent as they prepared to go to sleep. Miyu changed into her nightgown, while Kanata chucked his shoes off.

"Miyu…"

She didn't what was the reason. Maybe it was his voice, or maybe it was because the realization hit her so suddenly she didn't know what to do. She cried.

Kanata held her in his arms, whispering soothing words in her ears, trying to calm her down. What was he doing? Shouldn't she be the one comforting him? Shouldn't she be the one reassuring him that everything would be okay?

"Why aren't you scared?"

He kissed her softly on the lips, tasting her salty tears. He smiled. "Because you're here. By my side."

And it was that instant that Miyu vowed to never leave him.

-

"Hey."

Miyu lifted her head. Kanata was looking at her, a smile on his lips. Despite the tubes attached to him, he looked handsome. The light in his eyes never went away. "Hey, yourself," she said, kissing him on the lips.

"How's Hana?" he asked, as he settled back into his old position. "Hope she liked the card I made. Never been good with arts 'n stuff."

Miyu giggled. "She loved it. She began to make another one, but she couldn't finish it tonight. She wanted it to be extra special when she gives it to you tomorrow."

Silence.

Miyu's brows burrowed in the middle. Kanata had this faraway look on his face. "Hey. Are you okay? What's the ma—"

"Thank you." Kanata's hand drifted to her cheek, feeling the satiny softness against his thumb. "I never told you how much appreciated your efforts to be with me, Miyu."

"It isn't hard, you know," she replied, her voice soft. "I love you. I would do anything for you."

"Yeah, but I know this must be a big adjustment for you and Hana," he said, his voice rather sad. "Our little girl used to play with her parents every night. And you…" His eyes met hers. "…you shouldn't be worrying about me. You have other responsibilities."

"Kanata—"

He pressed his finger against her lips. "Hush. Let me finish first, okay?"

She nodded.

"As I was saying, you have lots of responsibilities," he continued, "and I was scared at first. Because I didn't want to be alone as I go through this battle. But I was prepared to accept that fact."

Miyu shook her head, albeit wryly. "You should've known better," she told him.

"I should've," Kanata agreed. "That's why I am glad that you're here. Because once again, you saved me."

Now that puzzled Miyu. She took his hand in hers and asked, "What? I don't understand. How could I have saved you before? I didn't do anything."

He laughed outright. "You silly girl," Kanata whispered, kissing her palm. "You saved me a long time ago. Actually, you, Wanya and Ruu saved me."

"From keeping you from turning back into a baby? If I remember quite clearly, Kanata, it's you who saved me from my mishaps and idiocy," she said, grinning. "You saved me when I fell from the cliff because that stupid monkey took my backpack. You saved me from getting stuck in that Yuuwaku flower with Nozumo-kun. What are you talking—"

"Being alone."

She looked at him, slightly puzzled. "What?"

"You saved me from being a person withdrawn from the world. You saved me from being alone. You, Ruu, Wanya and Hana complete me. If you guys weren't there… I don't know what could've happened to me. I found peace with myself. I felt love." He closed his eyes. "You gave me so much. You were there since the start of our marriage. Always encouraging me, loving me and never getting tired of it. I just… thank you. So much." He opened his eyes.

A tear dropped on his hand, but she was smiling. "You are such a dope," she said, laughing slightly. "It isn't hard, you know. It isn't hard to love you or just be there for you. But since you are grateful, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything." If he could, he'd bring her the moon. He would do anything for her.

Her eyes were shining with tears, but the smile was magnificent. "I want you to try to get better. I want you to promise me that you won't give up, that you would fight."

Kanata leaned to her and kissed her with a passion that made their hearts pounding. "I promise," he whispered. "For you. Just as long as you stay by my side."

-

After five years, the doctor happily proclaimed that Kanata was cancer-free. After battling with depression and a few complications, he made it through. All because of the memories and lessons a baby with special abilities and a talking cat left him. But most of all, because of his daughter and wife, who never left his side.

If she wasn't there…

…but she stayed. Until everything became all right.

**

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE AND REVIEW ANSWERS:**

Uh, hello! *author hides as many people began throwing tomatoes and fruits for taking so long to update*

Yes, yes. I took my sweet time, right? But I have a perfectly good reason. My computer broke and my files were deleted! Sucks. I know. And to top it all off, this just has to be the busiest ever! School work is always a mountain load, and I have lots of extra activities, so I can't make time for writing. But people kept nagging me to continue, so I owe them the push I needed! (I did this story in one sitting, 'cause I felt really inspired)

Oh, yeah. Just to let you guys know, Miyu was supposed to be the one with cancer and die. But then I changed it to Kanata, because he had the most reason to be thankful, in my opinion (And because suggested that Kanata was the one dying). He was also supposed to die, but then again, what's the point of the theme, right? SO he lived. :)

I didn't know what I was supposed to do with this theme, but then I combined _**ufobabylover**_'s opinion (Told me that I should focus on Kanata and Miyu's married life) with 's opinion (Kanata was dying, and Miyu was his physician and saves him) and my good friend _**CrushedLove**_'s suggestion (Kanata and Miyu were looking back, thankful that Ruu and Wanya were there before because they are the main reason why they became close) and made THIS. I don't know if it is good enough, but I hope you guys aren't disappointed.

Oh yeah, just so you guys know, I take requests! :) Just PM me if you wish for me to make a story based on your idea. :)

Now, for the review answers!

_**maru-ruu:**_ I love the idea! So outta this world! :) I'll have to find a proper theme for it, and if not, I'll make your idea a one shot. I'll try to make it soooo funny. Honestly, I really liked it. Thank you! And I'll definitely mention you in it.

_**romancerox:**_ Thank you. :) Glad you liked it. I hope this one shot is good, too.

_**PrInCesS2902**__**:**_ Hahaha! Sorry for making you red. I know it was a bit… limey. Hahaha! And thank you so much for including me in your alerts. :) I hope I won't disappoint you.

_**'-'FreedomFairy'-'**__**:**_ Hahaha! I love cheesy, too! I especially love cheesy, romantic flicks. Chick flicks. They are soooo good. :)

_**Whimsical Mist**__**:**_ Whew! I didn't even know I could combine sexual tension and reasoning. :) Hahaha! I'm glad you liked it.

_**Moka777:**_ Hey, Moka-chan. :) It's easy to upload. Have you uploaded your story? I'm sorry if I took this long to respond with your message *bangs my head against the wall*. You just save your story in your computer and login your account in . Then you'll see some labels, I guess. I think one says publish, and you click. Find the one labeled as "Document" and click it. Upload your document. Then make sure you agree with the guidelines first before you create a New Story, which is also under Publish, I think. Then just fill out the needed information like what category, etc, etc. Then submit! :) Really easy. And it doesn't matter whether you haven't got any friends that aren't interested in this site. You'll meet tons of people in this site, especially in the Daa! Daa! Daa! fandom, 'cause the people here are really friendly. If you have any questions, just PM me. :) I'll be glad to help you. So sorry it took me this long to reply.

_**Froggy Coffee Bean:**_ Hahaha! I'm so glad you liked the previous one shot. I hope this one doesn't disappoint you, and I'm sorry for making you wait.

_**CrushedLove:**_ HEY! :) How are you? Sorry for making you wait. Yeah. Your comments are really entertaining, especially since they are looooong. :) Thanks for reading AND for the suggestion! Hope you like it. :)

And by the way, **THIS IS DEDICATED FOR YOU!**

_**SierralaineWalsh**__**:**_ Glad you liked it! ;)

_**ayumi:**_ It's okay. :) Thanks so much for the support. It really helps. :)

_**Sapphire Rose E.:**_ Hope your keyboard is fixed by now (I'm sure it is, because you keep on updating your fics! Lucky you. LOL.)

_**suohtakamura0828**__**:**_ Kit! I forgot to tell you the other night when we were chatting. Adam IS gay! *cries* But it is okay. I still love him. He rocks and still a great singer. :) Love you too! :)

_**ufobabylover**_ and _**:**_ I want to thank you guys for your suggestions. Hope you like this chapter!

Please review! I need all the inspiration I can get. Only seven more people! :)


	24. Sights

**Title:** Sights

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:**#18: a sight to behold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—_ahem_—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:**"What on earth are you wearing?"

Kanata blinked.

So many colors. Red, pink, yellow, and vast blue. A pop of purple appeared and disappeared as he blinked again.

If he wasn't careful, he'll get caught.

A flash of green crossed his eyes and he gulped. A t-shirt clad Miyu stood before him, blocking his vision.

"I saw that." Miyu's voice was icy.

"Saw what?" He pretended ignorance. Stay calm. "I wasn't looking!"

Aha! A triumphant smile etched onto Miyu's lips. "Looking? I didn't say you were looking. What were you gaping at?"

Kanata didn't meet her eyes. Damn. She was good. "Nothing. I wasn't."

Miyu placed her hands on her waist. He wasn't looking at her, which means he was lying. She looked around and said, "Hey, that girl is wearing a hot pink bikini!"

Glances slowly.

Miyu dropped to her knees and stared directly into Kanata's eyes. "Saw that."

"I wasn't looking!"

Sarcasm oozed from her voice. "You weren't. you were peeking. Biiiiiig difference, Sherlock. Nice one."

"No, I wasn't," he stubbornly stuck to his reason.

A few minutes later…

"Saw that."

Kanata stuck out his tongue.

Miyu sighed. "You are hopeless." She tugged her t-shirt off, saying, "I'm heading towards the water. I'm hot."

_Damn._ Kanata's jaw dropped. "What on earth are you wearing?" The words flew past his lips like a bullet.

Miyu looked at him stragely, dropping the shirt beside his bag. "A bikini? It's designed to be worn when swimming. Haven't you seen one before? I mean, giving you being a Peeping Tom and everything—"

Kanata reddened. "I'm not a Peeping Tom, and of course I have seen one. But why are you wearing it?"

She looked at him as if he'd grown another head. "Because, hello, we are at a beach. Therefore, I should wear something suitable."

"You call this suitable? You are blind, woman! This is impossibly indecent!" Men. Seeing her. And her body. _Bleeeeeeeeeeeep._ He'd die first! "Go change. Now."

Sighs. "No." Then she smiled. "But I will cover it up with a huge t-shirt. Okay with you?"

He paused for a moment. "Okay."

"Kanata?" Miyu said, her voice muffled as she struggled to put the t-shirt back on.

"What?"

Her head appeared again. "Thanks for looking out for me." A smile.

"I am not looking out for you!" His face was burning.

"Uh huh."

**AN:** **I am busy. Super busy. So I can't update as much as I'd want. And it's been months. I'm really sorry. Hope you enjoyed this! Read and review! Mwa! :)**


	25. So What?

**Title:** So What?

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #11—stereo-typed

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** They want him. He only wants her. Sorry, ladies.

* * *

A flutter of anticipation and longing went through the crowd as the program for the bishounen contest starts. The gym was decorated with balloons and streamers, posters and pictures of those included in the contest were hung on the walls. Hearts were racing, and the noise in the gym was accompanied with excited squeals and nervous giggles.

Of course, the gym is mostly dominated by the female population, students and teachers alike. Nearly all of them were sporting the expression of obsession, er, being love-strucked. In the middle of the impatiently waiting crowd, Kenji Sakura, a new student at Heiomachi High, glossed her lips and continued on making sure that every strand of her hair was perfectly placed in the loose bun she fashioned.

"Why are you so made up, Sakura-chan?" her friend, Naoko, asked, tilting her head to one side as she observed the other girl apply foundation on her face. "You're just going to hand the trophy and sash to whoever wins this thing."

Sakura glanced at the girl before proceeding to apply some gloss on her lips. "I want to look my best when the contestants come out," she replied, smacking her lips together.

Satomi, their classmate, raised her eyebrow. "What for? It's not like you're in the competition."

Satisfied that her appearance looks perfect as it can get, Sakura closed her compact with a snap, and smiled the other girls. "One reason, ladies. Saionji-kun."

"You're forgetting, Sakura-chan, that every other girl I this room is after him," Naoko told her blithely, eyeing the female population with interest.

"But I'm not every other girl in this room, Naoko-chan," the brunette said confidently.

"Sorry, Kenji-san, but Saionji-kun is taken," Satomi informed her. "Kouzuki Miyu is his girlfriend."

Sakura waved a hand carelessly. "So I heard," she said, "but I saw her. She's no one."

Naoko and Satomi exchanged glances. "You would think so, but they've been together for a really long time now," Satomi said doubtfully.

Sakura stood up as she heard Mizuki-sensei call her name and beckoned her to come up the stage. "Well, their time is up. Because I intend Saionji-kun to be mine," she uttered with determination.

**X**

"I will never know how they got me to join this stupid contest again," Saionji Kanata growled furiously as he fixed his polo shirt. "I swore the moment the last bishounen contest ended that I would never join one again! And what did that promise do to me? Nothing!"

Miyu laughed and stood up from her seat as Kanata struggled with the last three buttons. "Here, let me," she said, doing the task in ease. "It's like you're legendary, you know? Being the winner for two consecutive years. My, my." She slipped the last button in place and proceeded to adjust his collar.

His irritation slowly ebbing away, Kanata allowed his girlfriend to pamper him. A goofy smile was slowly making its way to his face. "You know, I love it when you take good care of me."

A blush stole her cheeks. "Shut up," she muttered, concentrating on his shirt, making sure there were no creases. "Back to the contest," she said cheekily, knowing he'll get irritated again, "I just wished you weren't so quite handsome. It's really unfair."

Kanata grinned as she stepped back to inspect her work. "So you admit I am handsome," he teased, pinching her cheek. "Come on. Say it."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but their was a sparkle in there. "At the risk of makig your head swell more, yes. I'd be blind not to notice your good looks."

"And charm?"

"…watch it."

"And charm?" Kanata persisted.

A sigh. "And charm."

Silence filled out between them, except for the noise of the other contestants and production team as they frantically did their work. The backstage was filled with people, props, costumes and other equipment, an ordinary picture in the midst of a contest. At that moment, speaker announced that the contest was going to start in a few minutes.

"Okay, what gives?"

Miyu looked at Kanata with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What's the matter? You **never** give me a compliment grudgingly, like you're resigned or whatever!" Kanata tilted her face when she avoided his gaze. "Tell me."

Miyu smiled weakly, her ears pounding. "Well…"

"Out with it."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Aya-chan heard from Nanami-chan, who was told by Kurosu-kun, who was informed by the president of the photography club, who was walking—"

"Miyu."

"…Kenji-san wants you."

Silence.

"And she doesn't care that I am in the picture."

More silence.

Kanata circled her waist with his arms. "So? It's not as if that's gonna happen. You trust me, right?" he asked her softly, feeling her slight frame pressed against his.

"Of course, but…"

"But?"

"It still hurts me when people stereo-types my relationship with you. It's as if they don't give a damn about what we feel," Miyu mumbled in his shirt. "I mean, look at you! And me!"

She stopped when his lips drifted near hers, dispensing all thoughts from her mind for a minute. "Stop right there. You're right. They don't know a thing about us. They think it's all about image and everything. They don't know a thing about how special our relationship is, and I for one, am not going to throw it away. So don't worry about them, okay?"

"Okay…"

**X**

But it was hard, Miyu thought tiredly. Most especially when someone is determined to throw herself at your boyfriend.

Scene #1:

"Now let's give a round of applause to… Saionji Kanata!"

Miyu smiled widely as Kanata made his way up the stage. He looked good, she thought, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. No, not good. Hot.

But her mood vanished as quickly as one might plunge a candle in the ocean.

"Saionji-kun!" Kenji Sakura called out loudly that had everyone looking at her in blatant interest. "Good luck! I know you can win this thing!"

Scene #2:

"You know, I think Saionji-kun and I are really suited together," Sakura declared loudly, as a group of dancers were giving an intermission number. She was seated among her peers, which unfortunately were seated Miyu and her friends. "I mean, he's Student Council President, star of the soccer team and extremely handsome. In my old school, I, too, was the president of the student council, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be included in the cheerleading team soon. Isn't that just perfect?"

Miyu gritted her teeth.

"What a bitch," Nanami muttered, gripping the handle of her chair. "Ooohhh, can't I just go on and give her a piece of my mind?"

"No," Miyu replied, shaking her head. "As much as I want to see you throttle her, it wouldn't be nice."

Nanami groaned as Sakura let out another comment. "That's it. She's the meanest—"

"Ssh!" Miyu held Nanami's arm and shot her a pleading look. "Don't start a fight, okay?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nanami assured her, as if she wasn't thinking of strangling the other girl's neck. "But if she doesn't close her big, fat mouth, I'm gonna shove—"

"Nothing," Miyu said firmly.

Nanami sighed. "Fine. It's a good thing you're nice… or else."

**X**

"And the winner is… Saionji Kanata!"

Screams, yells and cheers went through the crowd.

"KANATA!"

"OH MY GOSH! Saionji-kun!"

"Saionji won!"

"Told you he'd win. Now cough it up! We had a bet!"

Kanata allowed himself to smile when he heard that. Santa. He laughed to himself.

He stiffened when he saw who was going to give his sash. Kenji Sakura. She was smiling broadly, and from the look of things, she was up to no good. Miyu was distraught and Nanami was glowering. Two signs that everything wasn't good.

As Sakura gave him his sash, she leaned in and, well, tried to kiss him.

Oh no she doesn't.

Kanata casually stepped aside, thanking the judges and the teachers as he moved down the stage quickly, and into the fray. He saw that Sakura nearly tripped and was now sporting a forced smile that did nothing to her made up face.

He reached Miyu's side and smiled at her.

"She was going to kiss you," Miyu said, her body shaking in anger and disbelief.

"Yeah, but I want to kiss you," he confessed, and covered her mouth with his, not minding the teachers and his schoolmates. Not caring about the other girls.

Just her.

Only her.

* * *

**Yes. I know I haven't updated a loooong time now. Really busy, but I really missed writing. So here. Hope you guys will still give this story another chance. Oh, yeah. Kenji Sakura was a character I made up in my previous chapter,**_** Insecurities and Assurances**_**. Only 5 more to go, people! :) Read and review, please! PM me or something. I miss you all! If there are wrong spellings and grammar, pardon them. I was in a rush while typing this. Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	26. By the Firelight

**Title:** By the Candlelight

**Author:** chocolatefudgecake

**Series:** Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Pairing:** Saionji Kanata/Kouzuki Miyu

**Theme:** #1—soft and sweet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and its characters. I threatened them and—ahem—forced them to do this against their will. _(Cough)_

**Summary:** It was apparent to a third party that their relationship was true and real.

* * *

Akira called out a name, but no one answered.

Someone has to be in, she thought, her eyebrows burrowing in the middle. Some windows were alight, and the door was not locked. Gingerly, the raven-haired girl opened the sliding door and tentatively stepped inside.

She was visiting the Saionjis for a few hours, since it has been nearly six years since her last visit in the temple. Emails and the occasional telephone call were nice, but seeing the real person was the best. Akira wanted to surprise her best friend of how many years, so she decided not to contact him and just spontaneously appear on his doorstep.

The chilly December air blew inside the house, and Akira shivered in her red coat before remembering to close the door behind her. Peering in the hallway, Akira noticed that there was a soft, yellow light coming from one of the numerous rooms the temple housed. She silently walked towards its direction, trying to visualize Kanata's face when he saw her.

She stopped silently beside the half-opened door and peered in the room.

There were two people occupying the room, but what Akira saw made her freeze and think about making her presence known.

There were three huge candles stuck haphazardly near each other on the floor, bathing the room in an intimate light. At one side, just beside the candles, were Kanata and Miyu-chan roasting marshmallows. Akira smiled at the scene before her. Never in her entire life could she envision Kanata do something this silly and childish, but apparently, Miyu has an intense hold on him. It must have taken her a lot of pleading to bend Kanata to her will, but inwardly, Akira knew that Kanata would just do anything to make Miyu-chan smile.

Kanata was sitting in an upright position on the floor, twirling his marshmallow on a stick slowly near the candlelight. Miyu-chan, on the other hand, was lying down on the floor, her head cushioned on Kanata's lap. She, too, was dangling a marshmallow on a stick to the nearest candle. But what captured Akira's attention and made her stop from interrupting the couple was the way Kanata gazed at Miyu-chan every now and then. His free hand silently stroke Miyu's golden tresses, earning a few contented sigh from the owner herself.

Akira held her breath as they talked.

"Don't stop forever," Miyu murmured sleepily, slowly twirling her marshmallow. "That feels so good."

Kanata smiled. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me," he admonish, but he still continued on with his ministrations on Miyu's hair. "You'll burn your marshmallow."

Miyu smiled and popped the warm marshmallow in her mouth. "Yummy," she said with a sigh. She slowly sat up, causing Kanata to reluctantly stop his attentions on her hair. Miyu then chose to lay her head on Kanata's shoulder, snuggling and trying to find a comfortable position. Kanata, after a moment's pause, shifted his arm and draped it over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"You know," Miyu murmured softly, enough for Akira to here her, "we should do this more often."

Akira heard Kanata snort. She stifled her laughter. "I don't think so," he said, bringing his marshmallow to his lips. He ate, and after a thought, added, "Well, maybe someday, but not soon."

Miyu giggled and gave another sigh. "When I grow up, I'm going to teach my kids to roast marshmallows on candlelight."

A pause. "You mean _we're_ going to teach _our_ kids how to roast marshmallows on candlelight."

Akira's jaw dropped. She never knew Kanata was that bold! From her viewpoint, she could see how he blushed after he finished speaking. From the way he spoke and his facial expression, Akira could see how serious he was. Miyu, on the other hand, didn't think he meant it.

Using a feigned shocked tone, she said, "You mean you actually wanted to have babies with me?" She looked at him teasingly. "Oh man. DNA shall clash and a very troubled kid shall be born. A baby with brown eyes and hair shall be the death of me." Akira could see how Miyu was comfortable teasing Kanata, despite the fact that her best friend was currently sporting a very sober countenance.

Kanata met her gaze. "Well, I wouldn't mind my genes dominate our kid, but I'd prefer our kid to have blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, especially if our kid is a girl."

Miyu's jaw dropped and her gaze became searching. After a moment's silence, she asked, "Okay," Akira heard her say seriously. "How many would you want?"

Kanata paused for a moment. "Um, I dunno. One?"

"Only one?"

"Well, would you want hundreds?"

Miyu giggled. "No, no. I had enough. Remember when Ruu-kun caught the 'Multiply into a Hundred' disease?"

Kanata laughed with her. "Man, that was horrible."

Multiply into a Hundred disease? Akira's eyebrows furrowed in the middle. _I must've heard wrong_, she thought, her eyes still on the couple.

"But before that," Kanata said, shifting slightly so he could accommodate Miyu's slender form more easily, "we have to get married first."

Akira held her breath. Kanata was proposing! She could faintly see Miyu's face redden. "Is that a proposal?" she asked jokingly.

"If you want it to be."

A pause. Then: "I accept." A beat, then Miyu added, "I think I can handle it, given the fact that I have been living as your closest neighbor for years now, and have lived with you with Ruu-kun and Wannya for a while."

Kanata laughed, a joyous, rough sound, but still happy. Akira blushed slightly when Kanata cupped Miyu's chin and kissed her. After a few more seconds, Akira felt now that she was really an intruder.

Silently, she tiptoed towards the front door and slipped in her shoes. She breathed in the cold air and reckoned she would just visit the Saionji Temple tomorrow _after_ she texted Kanata that she would be visiting. Akira left the temple and smiled to herself. She was happy for the two, and finally, they were going to get married.

Akira made a mental note, as she descended the stone steps, to bring a gift tomorrow when she visited.

Tomorrow's a sure day to celebrate.

* * *

_Okay. This takes place after the manga, not the anime. This is an absolute plotless fic. I dunno know where to go, but I do hope you guys likey. Four more! Hahaha. Yeah. I'm such a loser for updating so slowly. Thanks for reading and please please please review. Much loves! I'm nearing the 30__th__ chapter at last. HAHAHA. Woo!_


End file.
